Transgressions
by emptyvoices
Summary: NOT a JXL storyThree years have passed since the Red Eye Flight and Lisa is married with a new child. Her life is about to be thrown into chaos once more as an old enemy returns with a violent obsession that tears apart Lisa's entire world
1. Elusive Target

**This is the beginning of a considerably darker Jackson character then I've previously have done with the exception of a co-written piece but it is rated M for some disturbing/sexual situations later on in the story. I won't say much more but it's a story in which I have wanted to tell only to relay past experiences of mine so it will be a difficult piece for me to write. Anyway, I'll be collaborating a great deal with Royalty09 on this. This will not be a romance story. That being said, I hope you find it interesting. Of course, I don't own Red Eye or any of the original characters.**

"This doesn't sound like me." Senator Charles Keefe muttered as he tossed the page aside to his speech writer who stood anxiously before him.

"Well sir, how did you want it to sound?" The writer asked in response. Keefe sighed as he straightened his tie once more, his free hand rubbing his temple. He had a press conference in less then an hour to speak to the public about the most recent attempt on his life. _And I thought I'd been through the worse of it three years ago._ He thought wryly.

But such was not the case as since the day a missile had hit the suite he and his family were only previously occupying at the Lux Atlantic, the attempts on his life merely escalated as those who endeavored for his destruction seemed to act in pure desperation. Indeed, he was grateful to Lisa Reisert who had successfully managed to elude her captor and save his life but the subsequent ordeal of struggling to protect his family from retaliation made him wish he had never gone into politics.

He turned from his speech writer in distraction and glanced at his watch. "When is my wife due to arrive? I thought she was due in an hour ago." Keefe inquired of his head of security.

"Let me check, sir." Was the clipped response he received in return as the agent left his office.

Keefe shook his head in frustration and turned back to the writer. "Let's get back to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lydia Keefe had just barely gotten into the Limousine after the turbulent ridden five hour plane flight and she leaned back in the cushioned seat overwhelmed by the lingering sensation of fatigue.

She had immediately cut her trip to visit her family in Seattle short after hearing about the latest attempt on her husband's life while he was touring various cities along the east coast. It was a nightmare to watch on live TV as her husband was addressing a massive group of college students at George Washington University to hear the distinct sounds of sniper fire pierce the air. Chaos ensued as security immediately formed a protective barrier around Keefe, hustling him out of the auditorium but not before an agent and several college students lost their lives in the process.

Lisa Reisert who was now working for Keefe in the capacity as a campaign analyst had contacted Lydia directly after the spectacle letting her know that her husband had not been harmed. Her voice shook as she spoke and it was evident that Lisa was still in shock from the events that had unfolded right before her eyes.

"_Lisa, are you all right?" Lydia asked._

"_In comparison to what?" Lisa replied dryly. "I apologize. It's been a long day."_

"_I understand. I'm already on my way there."_

"_You're flying out tonight? I think Mr. Keefe would feel better if you remained where you and your children are safe."_

"_The children will be safe as they are staying at the house. I need to be with my husband, Lisa. I'm sure you of all people understand that." Lydia responded._

"_Of course, I mean no disrespect. Just please be careful, Mrs. Keefe."_

"_You too, Lisa. Try to get some rest."_

Lisa had started working for them shortly after her own traumatic encounter with one of the terrorists who had engineered the first attempt on her husband's life and she had proved herself to be quite an asset constantly driven to work excessive hours to finish project demands.

Lydia gazed silently out the window and was startled at the sight of unfamiliar buildings. _This isn't the usual route we take to the office. _A feeling of alarm surged through her and she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." She said loudly to the chauffeur sitting in the driver's seat. "I don't know if there's been some kind of misunderstanding but this isn't the direction to the office."

The man was unresponsive and she raised her voice once more. "Did you hear me? I'm late to meet my husband and…"

He finally turned to look back at her and she gasped to see a pair of cold, blue eyes shimmering with a sudden malevolence. "I suggest you sit back and relax, Lydia."

Instantly her hands flew to the handle of the door but her attempts of opening it proved futile. Frantically, she turned to look out the rear window for her security that typically followed directly behind her.

"We neutralized them at the airport. They're dead, Lydia. Much like you will be if you don't start playing along." His voice echoed within her mind as she clutched the arm rest in fear, praying desperately for her own survival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa Reisert allowed herself to stretch on the comfortable queen sized bed that she and her husband, shared within the soothing familiarity of her home in Washington D.C. as she tried to prevent herself from thinking of the previous day's tumultuous events. _Another nightmare to add to list of others._ She thought despairingly. She was due back in the office in three hours to give her statement and she knew that Homeland Security was on their way to Keefe's office to interrogate her about the precise details of the ordeal she endured during her first encounter with one of the notorious terrorist operatives.

After the horrifying events of only three years ago she had been mistaken in thinking that the worse was over. She remembered having gained a new found sense of optimism as she stood triumphantly over her captor who lay gasping on the floor, glaring at her maliciously. In those pale, cerulean eyes she could almost hear Jackson Rippner's thoughts.

_We'll finish this later._

He seemed intent on keeping his promise as prison walls did not make an effective barrier to contain Jackson. Within two weeks of his incarceration, he had disappeared and was eventually presumed dead when they found the burned remains of a vehicle he had stolen outside the city.

Shivering at the sudden memory, she pulled herself out of bed. Sleep was evading her at the moment so instead she retired to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Lisa turned to see her husband, Jim Cassidy sitting at the table seemingly intent on the laptop in front of him.

She frowned, shaking her head and sat down next to him. "No, it's just…"

He glanced up at her with a look concern in his warm brown eyes. "I know. Honestly Lisa, I wish you would quit. You don't owe them anything. Certainly not your life."

"I know that Jim but I can't help feeling responsible for what's happening. I know Jackson Rippner is alive somewhere and he's intent on finishing the job. If it wasn't for me…"

"If it wasn't for you, the Keefe's would all be dead. Then he would have probably killed you and your father just for the hell of it." He stated.

"I suppose." Lisa murmured. "Damn, I'm exhausted but I have to get back to work in a couple hours to be debriefed by Homeland Security. That just makes my day."

"Did you want me to come with you?" Jim asked.

"No, I'll be fine. You have that client meeting tonight anyway and you should stay here to watch over Kathryn. I'd rather not put her in daycare unless I absolutely have too." She replied firmly. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yes, I put her down for her nap about an hour ago."

Lisa nodded making a mental note to check on her before she left to head back to work. She knew she was being slightly neurotic in regards to protecting her six month old child but if she had learned anything from the past three years, it was that evil had little regard or discernment of the innocent that happened to step into their path. With certainty, Lisa knew she would rather die then let Kathryn become exposed to the fear and pain that Lisa already had to endure.

Sipping the steaming liquid, she was startled by the sound of her cell phone.

Setting down the mug, she grabbed the phone from her purse. "This is Lisa."

"Lisa, thank God. I need you to come in right away." The panicky voice of Charles Keefe radiated on the other end of the phone line.

"Mr. Keefe? Is something wrong?" She asked, perplexed. _What else could possibly make this day any worse?_

"It's my wife, Lisa. She's missing. Her plane landed but her security personnel are not reporting in as they should. I may be overreacting but I need everyone back in the office immediately."

Lisa felt dizzy by the overwhelming turn of events. "How could I….?" Her voice trailed off uncertainly. "Oh, God." She whispered as she made a dawning realization.

"I know your encounter with Jackson Rippner happened three years ago but Homeland Security wants to debrief you now as opposed to later about exactly what happened during that period. They think the organization he works for is starting to accelerate their plans that they have had in the works for several years."

"Mr. Keefe, I gave my statement to the FBI and Homeland Security directly after the attack and I don't…" Lisa started to say.

"I'm aware of that Lisa but the transcripts of the conversation don't seem thorough. Was there anything that you perhaps omitted?" He asked.

Silence reigned on her end and anxiety traversed through her as her mind drifted back to the horror of that night. The memories she had desperately attempted to submerge within her mind were resurfacing and she recalled in her state of shock after Jackson had been removed from her home that she hadn't disclosed all the details of that terrifying night.

Taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart, she said, "I'll do the best I can."

After disconnecting from the call, she tucked the phone back in her purse as Jim looked up at her expectantly. "So much for a break, huh?" He asked lightly.

"Yeah, sorry Jim. Duty calls, I guess." She replied as she hefted the purse on her shoulder reluctantly. "I'm going to run in and check on Kathryn real quick. Hopefully, I'll be back home in time to feed her, otherwise…" She started to say.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her." He said as he stood up and put his arms around her gently. "Just take care of yourself. I'll see you later this evening."

She put her head on his shoulder leaning against him feeling comforted by his presence. "We were going to celebrate our two year anniversary tonight. It's hard to believe we have made it this far."

"Yes, especially since you were so approachable to begin with." He said teasingly.

Lisa smiled thinking back at all the times she had readily dismissed him in the small café adjacent to Senator Keefe's offices. It had become her routine despite her attempt at optimism to treat all strangers with a casual disregard until she was better acquainted with them individually. After the disaster with Jackson, she refused to take anymore unnecessary risks but Jim became a rather insistent friendly companion who never pressed her yet his interest in her was quite evident.

Eventually after a few months of careless bantering with him, she agreed to go out on a first date.

Two years had passed since their marriage during which Lisa gave birth to Kathryn whom seemed to be highly precocious at only six months.

As she left her husband's embrace and looked down at her still sleeping child, she gently reached out her hand and stroked her daughter's cheek. "See you later, honey." She whispered as she left the room and walked out of the house with the two security agents Keefe had mandated to escort her after the events of the previous day.


	2. The Devil's Bargain

Charles Keefe replaced the receiver and put his head in his hands feeling the gravity of the situation creep through him. Calling Lisa had been a necessary step due to her prior experiences but he couldn't even be sure if the terrorists had Lydia or even if she was still alive. He did have the feeling that Lisa was hiding something about that night and he intended to find out. Lydia would not be a casualty of his oversight.

_Don't think like that._ He told himself as he stared mindlessly at his desk. His secret service had been sent out to patrol the surrounding areas to find any evidence leading to his wife's whereabouts. For the moment, the office was empty and Keefe got up pouring himself a glass of scotch from the bar in the side wall. He usually did not drink frequently but the stress of the current situation caused him to make an exception.

The shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts and he picked it up eagerly seeing his wife's phone number displayed on the caller ID. _Thank God. She's all right. There was just some kind of delay._

"Lydia?" He asked anxiously upon answering the phone.

"Not quite, Mr. Keefe but your wife is close by." A voice said mockingly.

"Who is this?" Keefe demanded as fear edged into his voice.

"I think you know very well who I am."

_Rippner._ "Let me talk to Lydia."

"In a moment. Right now, I need you to listen."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say Mr. Rippner until you let me talk to my wife." Keefe told him firmly.

"Have it your way but don't say I didn't warn you." He heard the sickening sound of a crunch as an agonizing scream of his wife filled the receiver and Keefe gasped almost dropping the phone.

"That was your wife's arm Mr. Keefe. How much more do you think she can take? Should we find out or are you ready to play along?" Rippner asked.

Keefe felt nausea clench at his stomach as he grasped the phone to his ear. "What do you want?" He asked hollowly.

"It's very simple. You have something that belongs to me that I wish returned."

Perplexed at this vague statement, Keefe shook his head. "I have nothing of yours, Mr. Rippner. If its money you're after…"

He heard a sinister chuckle on the other end of the line. "Mr. Keefe, that's a bit beneath me. In my line of work, I don't make petty ransom demands. You have something that is infinitely more valuable."

"And what is that?"

"Lisa Reisert. I want her in exchange for Lydia."

Keefe felt consumed by his utter loathing. "If you think I'm going to turn over a private citizen just so you can kill her, you have lost your mind." _He did tell her something that night. Something that makes her a liability to them. But what is it?_

"Mr. Keefe, may I ask how much you love your wife?"

"I…." Keefe started to say as he heard another scream. "Damn it, Rippner. Stop!

"That was her other arm, Mr. Keefe. You make it stop. In one hour, I expect you and Lisa to drive over to the pay phone on fifth. Once there, I will call you with further instructions. Do we have a deal?"

Keefe paused feeling perspiration gathering across his forehead as Rippner's relentless voice continued. "I can't hear you. Perhaps I should move on to her legs."

"No!"

"Then do we have a deal?" Rippner repeated.

_If I do this, I'll be subverting Homeland Security. It will be treason and my career would be over. _He thought.

_I can't lose Lydia after everything we've been through. God forgive me. _"Yes." He murmured.

"Good and also, if I or any of my associates see secret service in that area, then I'll continue where I left off. You'll have the fact that your wife died in unbearable pain on your conscience."

"Why do you want Lisa?" Keefe demanded.

"Let's just say it kills two birds with one stone. I actually think you should be thanking me for sparing the lives of you and your family."

"At the expense of my career." He stated blandly.

"Which accomplishes our agenda, Mr. Keefe. One hour and no derivations. I will be waiting."

With that, Rippner disconnected and Keefe remained frozen in his position stunned at Rippner's proposition. He was being asked to make a choice between Lydia's life and that of Lisa's. In his heart, he knew that he really had no option. Rippner had seen to that when he had meticulously abducted his wife and murdered his agents. Glancing at his watch, he waited in dread for Lisa's arrival to the office.


	3. Spiral of Deceit

"Mr. Keefe, I'm sorry I'm late. I got here as fast as…" Lisa started to say as she rushed into his office. Her voice trailed off as she saw him bending over his desk looking visibly shaken. He glanced up at her as she came towards him and his usual pleasant features resonated a deadly chill.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice filled with alarm. He only sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I received a call from the terrorist who claims he has my wife." He stated tonelessly.

Lisa put a hand over her mouth in shock feeling a wave of despair radiate through her. "Oh, God. Lydia. Is she all right? Who has her?"

He turned away, no longer wanting to look her in the face while he was forced to deceive her in order to hand her over to the waiting hands of her executioner. _Our choices are never simple are they? Damn it! She saved our lives and I'm repaying her by taking away hers._

"I don't know Lisa. They wouldn't say but I do need your help."

"Of course. Anything. What did they want?" She asked.

His gaze was fixed out the window as he clasped his sweaty palms in front of him. "Money. Just money. I'm supposed to bring it to the drop off point but I need someone with me I can trust."

Lisa's stomach twisted with anxiety as her nails dug into her palms. "I don't know about this. Wouldn't it be better if you had someone from secret service with you?"

"They expressly forbade it Lisa and they would most assuredly know if anyone from my security was in the car. I know I'm asking a great deal from you but you would simply be accompanying me. That is all."

She was silent for a moment as she considered the situation and against her better judgment she put aside her rising objections. "All right." She said hesitantly.

His face was grim as he turned to her. "Thank you, Lisa. Just so you are aware you will always have my gratitude."

Grabbing his briefcase, he turned to her. "We should be going."

She nodded in acknowledgment as she followed him down the hallway from his office to the elevator. Upon arriving in the lobby, they headed quickly past the reception desk in the attempt to avoid any further questions regarding their destination.

They were almost successful at escaping detection until the phone attendant recognized Keefe as they exited the building. She paused in the midst of her duties feeling momentarily perplexed. _Why isn't he with his security staff?_ She wondered. Picking up the phone, feeling slightly foolish if indeed she was overreacting, she dialed the extension for his security upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charles Keefe pulled up directly parallel to the pay phone that Jackson Rippner had previously indicated and glanced down at his watch. Lisa gazed up at him quizzically as she tried to make sense of the circumstances unfolding around her. She was sorely tempted to call the secret service pager to let them know of the situation due to the fact that the request for a ransom could be a bait and switch of some kind in order for the terrorists to finish the job they previously started.

Just outside the car, she could hear the distant ring of the phone and Keefe immediately opened the door.

"Wait, Mr. Keefe. Let me come with you." She said as her hand flew to the handle.

"No, Lisa. Stay inside. I'll only be a moment." He told her firmly. She opened her mouth to protest as he put up a decisive hand. "There's no room for discussion on this, Lisa. Those were their instructions."

Relinquishing her grip on the door handle, she sat back in her seat watching him proceed to the phone as he picked up the receiver.

As he started to speak, she was startled to feel the vibration of an incoming call on her cell phone. Retrieving it from her purse, she could only see that it was a blocked number.

"Jim?" She asked upon answering the call, thinking it was her husband. A pause lingered on the other side of the line.

"Ms. Reisert?" A completely unfamiliar voice inquired.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Special Agent Callahan and I'm with the Secret Service Bureau assigned to Senator Keefe." He stated.

She felt flustered as she glanced outside. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm..."

"We know you're with him Ms. Reisert and we know why. The receptionist at the front desk notified us of your departure and we accessed a recording of Senator Keefe's incoming call."

Lisa shook her head in confusion. "So you know about the terrorist's ransom demands in exchange for his wife?"

"Ransom demands, Ms. Reisert? Did Senator Keefe tell you that the terrorists wanted money?"

_Something is very wrong here._ Lisa thought as she felt dread creep down her spine.

"Well, yes." She answered. Silence dominated the line as she clenched the phone to her ear. Her mind suddenly conceived a particularly horrid idea that refused to be expelled no matter how desperately she wished it to be untrue.

"They don't want money, do they?" She murmured, her voice shaking. The agent seemed unable to answer only confirming the inevitable terror that spiraled through her. "They want me." A strangled gasp caught in her throat as she finally understood the depth of trouble she was in. "He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"Ms. Reisert, please calm down." Agent Callahan said. "We won't allow that to happen. But right now, I need you to go along with Senator Keefe and..."

"No!" She cried out. "I have a family. A six month old daughter at home! I can't do this!"

"We will not let them touch you however this is our best chance of luring this group out of hiding. All we ask is that you still accompany Senator Keefe to the destination and leave this line open. We will be able to track your progress through the GPS signal your phone emits. We'll be right behind you." He said assuringly.

Lisa glanced out the window to see Keefe still speaking into the receiver and inwardly, she trembled at the prospect of being used as bait to catch a group of sociopathic killers being led by a man that relentlessly pursued her in every nightmare that she had for the past three years.

Slowly, she put down her cell phone at her side carefully, keeping the device flipped open as she heard the driver's side door being opened. Assuming it was Keefe reentering the vehicle, she placed her hand carefully over the cell phone as she turned in her seat.

"What did he…" Her words died on her lips as she felt shock suddenly engulf her to see that Jackson Rippner had climbed into the driver's seat next to her, his artic blue eyes fixed intently on hers with a gaze filled with twisted malice.

"Say, Leese?" He asked, finishing her sentence mockingly. "I say I got what I came for."

His hand reached for her as she instantly dove for the passenger door, letting out a scream as he gripped her bicep yanking her towards him. She watched in slow motion as Keefe turned around to see her frantic struggle with Jackson within the confines of the car. Jackson appeared unfazed by the blows she dealt to his arms and chest in protest as he hit the automatic lock on the door as Keefe tried hopelessly to pry open the various entries to the vehicle. Turning the ignition of the car on with the keys that Keefe had left within the vehicle, Jackson immediately hit the accelerator leaving Keefe deserted by the pay phone watching in horror as his only leverage to save his wife disappeared.


	4. Sordid Intent

Keefe's car spiraled down the street as Lisa fought wildly to free herself from Jackson's impenetrable grip. The car started to swerve as she grabbed the handle of the door with her right hand pulling her body away from his suffocating presence as she desperately screamed for help from passing motorists.

His arm suddenly wrapped tightly around her neck, muffling her cries as his elbow pushed directly into her windpipe as he yanked her back into his chest. "Nice to see you too, Leese." He murmured into her ear as he squeezed her throat with greater force while she made frenzied gasps for air. Her flailing arms became discordant as she eventually succumbed to unconsciousness, her head falling limply onto Jackson's lap. He relinquished her finally briefly satisfied to see her chest rising with her swift intake of air.

Driving rapidly through the steady flow of traffic, he allowed his fingers to entangle themselves in her vibrant, red hair feeling enthralled as he caressed the soft texture of her neck permitting himself to dip lower beneath her white, silk blouse to feel the damaged skin of her scar as his hand stroked the rising slopes of her breasts.

Everything part of her was his to plunder and in only a matter of weeks, he would discover every secret that she thought she could conceal from him. Just as she attempted to shield the fact of her rape from him three years ago, he knew with certainty that he would relentlessly force her to divulge every truth that she had tried to keep hidden from him.

He parked in a small alley carefully ensconced from the main road and immediately opened the door and walked to the other side. Opening the passenger door, he noticed the cell phone lying open, directly next to Lisa on the passenger seat. He swore quietly to himself as he instantly tore the phone off the seat and dropped it onto the cement, crushing it with his foot.

Seizing Lisa by her arms, he dragged her from the car and tossed her over his shoulder as he carried her quickly to the Blazer waiting for him on the other side of the alley. Opening the back door, he thrust Lisa inside following her into the vehicle and closed the door behind him.

"Any problems, Jack?" His associate asked sitting at the wheel as Jackson buckled his seatbelt.

"None, John. Just get us to the hangar." Jackson replied as he glanced at Lisa, her eyes fluttering slightly as she emitted a slight moan of despair yet still remained asleep.

_Oh, you have no idea what despair is Lisa, but you will. _He thought venomously as his mind drifted back to the weeks following the flight which were vividly etched into his mind. Jackson remembered every moment of the excruciating pain he suffered at her hands and not an hour went by that he didn't focus on her with intense hatred coupled with an acute obsession that made his longing for her over the prior years feel like agony.

Now, she was his for the taking and he would enjoy repaying her for every single moment of suffering he had endured. Her inevitable torment would bring rise to his pleasure. Jackson would make certain of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charles Keefe was frozen in horror as he watched the tail lights of his car disappear with one of the very enemies he vowed to destroy with the only means he had to ensure his wife's survival. He bent over feeling his chest constrict as to what this might mean for Lydia as he leaned against the wall in utter despair.

He was startled several minutes later from his state of perpetual dread to hear the pay phone ringing. His hand reached for the receiver feeling a surge of hope that perhaps his wife's fate wasn't absolute after all.

Grabbing the phone, he demanded, "Where is my wife you son of a bitch?"

"Temper, Mr. Keefe. However did you elected with that attitude?" Was Rippner's reply.

"By keeping promises you piece of shit. Now where is Lydia and what have you done with Lisa? I want to speak with her."

"You are in no position to make demands. Lisa is mine and as long as she continues to satisfy me, she'll remain alive."

"You sick bastard." Keefe muttered. He had done worse then deliver Lisa to an executioner. The fate that Rippner intended for her now was one worse then death. "Where is Lydia? You have what you want."

"You know very well where she is, Senator. What I intend to do with her is another matter. You didn't follow my instructions."

"Yes, I did. I..."

"You and Lisa should learn to bottle your emotions a little more. Secret Service was alerted. What happens next falls on you."

The line on the other end clicked and Keefe dropped the phone in disgust as he reached for the cell phone in his pocket. His heart was palpitating as he knew that Rippner intended to kill his wife. _This is no time to panic._ He told himself as he dialed the number to reach his security. He needed to find Rippner, his wife and Lisa before all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean Lisa's missing?" Jim demanded of Keefe's security agent that called him at work. Jim had been pulled out of a client meeting due to an emergency that the agent on the other end of the line refused to discuss.

"Mr. Cassidy, I can't say anything further until you arrive."

Jim sighed in frustration feeling a deep sense of worry and anxiety. _Something happened to Lisa. That's why they are not saying. Why didn't I insist on her quitting that damn job? I should have protected her more. I should have..._

"Mr. Cassidy?"

"I'm on my way." Jim said curtly into the phone as he ran out to his car underneath the garage. He had dropped Kathryn off at the daycare provided within his office even though he had known that Lisa would object but now the argument he had dreaded having with her over that very issue seemed of little importance. Desperately, he called the number of his wife's cell phone which immediately went to voice mail.

"Lisa, where are you? Call me back right away. I'm about to lose my mind here." He said quickly into the recording and hung up. Calling their home number reached yet another answer machine as he left a similar message. He sped quickly to the airport praying silently that he wasn't too late and his worst fears wouldn't be suddenly realized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa awoke slowly with the dull, pulsating remnants of a headache as she opened her eyes to find herself sitting next to the very man that had seemed to become the source of everything she loathed. He was sitting next to her with a cell phone to his ear as she struggled to quell the nausea that gripped her stomach. She was only able to catch mere scraps of the conversation.

"...long as she continues to satisfy me, she'll remain alive."

Pressing her hands to her stomach, Lisa fought the urge to vomit thinking of Jackson's intent behind those words.

"...happens next falls on you." He hung up the phone and glanced at Lisa with a look of shallow amusement.

"Not feeling well Leese? Well, you have my sympathies." He said mockingly.

"Go to hell." She retorted.

"Funny you should mention that. I already was." Jackson told her. "For months, I was in agony after what should have been a simple job and you know what kept me focused, Leese?" He asked as he reached out to caress her cheek. She turned away in disgust.

Immediately, he seized her chin, forcing her to face him as his fingers dug unmercifully into her jaw. "It was knowing exactly what I was going to do to you." He released her and shoved her backwards as she let out a cry of pain in response.

"The fun is just beginning. After a few weeks with me, your going to wish you had made that phone call when you had the chance."

_This can't be real._ Lisa thought as she watched them turn into a private entrance of the airport leading to hangar which she saw housed a private airplane. _Oh God, no. _She thought as she made a stark realization. He intended to rip her away from her family feeling his crime was justified due to his previous torment. Jackson had planned his revenge on her for years as she gradually settled into a life with her family, her fears dissipating of any direct retaliation from him and now he was here in the attempt to tear that life apart.

Lisa trembled inside knowing that if he managed to drag her on board that plane, the chances of seeing her husband and daughter again would be considerably remote.

**I'll be connecting things further in the next chapter as I progress. I just want to say thanks to Royalty09 for her help and advice and to all those that reviewed.**


	5. Mutilated History

"Is Secret Service where we expected them to be?" Jackson asked the associate driving up front as they pulled into the waiting hangar that housed the prodigious Lear Jet. Lisa kept rigid in her seat searching for an avenue of escape as the accompanying subordinate of Jackson's chuckled in response.

"In the opposite hangar just as we predicted. Brilliant plan to fly out right under their noses. So, do we finish off the wife first?" John asked.

Jackson cocked his head, glancing at Lisa with a cold smile as her expression was frozen with a look of sudden horror. "I think I'd like to handle that personally. I always thought my work should have an audience. What do you say, Leese?" He asked as he reached for her arm.

Lisa simply reacted as she allowed her hand to form a fist that she sent crashing into his face. Her rage giving her a new found courage as she glared at him with utter loathing. "You're still the same pathetic asshole I met three years ago, aren't you Jack? Do you really think killing Lydia will somehow make you anything else but a failure?" She demanded snidely.

His face was livid with a new found wrath as his eyes glittered with malevolence that caused Lisa to cringe backwards abruptly aware of the imminent danger she was in. He lunged for her, dragging her out of the car and across the expanse of the hangar bay to a door in the very rear of the structure. She struggled fiercely against him allowing her body to go limp to slow his efforts only to have him wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet as he thrust her against the wall, next to the door.

She cried out in pain from the severity of the impact as his hand encircled her neck while he removed a knife from his belt holding the tip of the blade to her cheek.

Attempting to repress the violent tremors that were involuntarily rising to the surface, she met his gaze with unwaveringly. "Go ahead, do it. I'd rather then be dead then to live a life spent with you."

A twisted grin emerged on his lips and violently he shoved her to the concrete floor. "So much pride, Leese. I wonder how long that will sustain you when we get to know each other better."

He placed his hand on the door knob and she shook her head violently in dread mixed with a deep lingering remorse. "What happened to you Jackson?" She asked quietly. He paused, glancing down at her looking briefly taken aback by the question.

"How did you get this way? Even on the plane, you were never like this. You didn't take pleasure in senseless killing and I could tell you were disgusted with the very concept of murdering an entire family." Lisa exclaimed.

For a moment she detected a fleeting trace of regret cross his face only to disappear as suddenly as it arrived as his features hardened. "Things changed Lisa when you shoved a pen into my throat and fucked up a job that was years in planning. In that same moment you screwed my life and the lives of my family."

Unsteadily she got to her feet as she stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? You told me that you killed your own parents or was that a lie?" She posed with sarcasm grating in her tone.

"Well, that all depends on your perspective, doesn't it Leese? Technically, it was ruled as an accident."

"Technically?" Lisa repeated dryly.

"Let's just say that they had differing political views. They were intent on sending me to a military school for some rebellious behavior. I didn't want to be indoctrinated with that shit and we were arguing in the car. My parents were so preoccupied, they never saw the other car coming. I survived. They didn't."

She leaned back against the wall. "It was just an accident, then." Lisa murmured sadly.

"Your perspective. Not mine. I was raised by my aunt and uncle since I was fifteen. They became my true family even throughout the duration of my career. I was always able to depend on them, well that is, until you came along." He told her.

"What does any of this have to do with me? I'm not the reason you screwed up your life, Jack. It's not too late to turn this around. Just let Lydia and I go. I'll pretend this never happened. Run, while you still have a chance."

Jackson stormed towards her, his light blue eyes darkened in absolute fury as he seized her arm dragging her close to him as he reached into his pocket removing a photograph. "Oh, so you want to know why you're here, Leese? Is that it?"

He shoved the picture into her hands and she looked down at it and gasped to see the badly mutilated bodies of an older couple, their blood soaked bodies lying face up as their eyes were frozen radiating the horror and torment they must had previously endured in their last moments of life.

Lisa swallowed down the urge to vomit as she stared at the repulsive display as she looked back at Jackson. "Is that…?"

"Yes, that was my aunt and uncle. The last family I had and you know why they died?"

She shook her head in denial as she made a sudden realization. "No Jackson. It can't be for…"

"Yes, Lisa it was. They were killed by our clients that employed us to terminate Keefe's family simply in retaliation for my failure." He smiled darkly at her. "And your failure as well, Leese. You know, I actually started to feel sorry for you on the flight but little did I know that you'd use your insipid rape story against me."

Seizing her chin, he caressed her throat slowly as she watched him with terror stricken eyes. "You think being raped is a tragedy? Because of you, my family was ripped away from me and now I'll make sure you relive the most horrifying moment of your life over and over again." He sneered at her. "Perhaps in time you'll come to enjoy it."

Lisa glared at him in repulsion and spat at him in reply. Immediately, his hand slammed across her head as she fell against the cold, unforgiving concrete almost losing consciousness from the impact. The world briefly spun around her as she grasped her head in order to decrease the agony from the collision of his hand with her skull.

"You're despicable." She whispered. "Whatever you do to me will never bring your family back, Jackson. You blame me for the death of your family but you have no one to blame but yourself."

He looked down at her coldly as he carefully wiped the remnants of the saliva from his face. Turning from her, he placed his hand on the door once again. "I think we've definitely kept Lydia waiting too long. What do you think? Any final words you want to say to her?"

Lisa looked at him defiantly in utter silence and he turned his back to her. Taking the opportunity, she looked around the hangar for anything close by that could be used as a weapon.

The door opened as Lisa heard an agonizing moan coming from the depths of the room.

"Lydia, so nice to see you again. I'm sure your husband has been worried sick." Jackson said with sarcasm grating in his tone as she watched him remove his gun fully equipped with a silencer from his belt. "I'll be certain to say good-bye to him for you." He told her menacingly, raising his weapon as Lisa heard Lydia scream in response. _No, I won't just sit here and let this happen._

While Jackson was speaking, her hand had managed to wrap around several of the stray pieces of metal used in replacing parts of the differing jet crafts that ventured into the airport. To her chagrin, the only piece that was accessible to her was light weight but her options were becoming increasingly few.

She quietly rose to her feet as Jackson had his attention focused on Lydia and in one movement rushed towards him bringing the metal down across the back of his head with all the strength she had available. The blow caused his body fall against the door from her unexpected attack and Lisa knew she successfully had dazed him. Swiftly, she seized the cell phone in his pocket and sprinted from the hangar, running out the side door that she hoped would lead to the promise of help as well as her freedom.

**As always, thank you to my reviewers who are being patient as I progress and to Royalty09 for her feedback and assistance that she has always provided!**


	6. Separation Anxiety

_Damn it! Where are they?_ Lisa wondered as she sprinted down the hot pavement passing several hangars as she ran. In her desperate attempt to elude Jackson, she circled around the various buildings which all appeared closed down for the weekend.

A cramp was forming within her chest and she moaned in pain as she pressed onwards. She heard loud voices coming from behind her and she immediately ducked into a shadowy crevice as she held her breath praying that neither Jackson nor his associates would come this direction.

The footsteps came closer as she closed her eyes in terror feeling her heart pound within her chest.

"Spread out. She can't have gone far. When I get my hands on that little bitch, I'll drive her so hard; she'll break from pure agony before I show her the true meaning of rape."

The words seemed to fade but Lisa shivered at the very hell Jackson would have in store for her if he managed to find her. _I can't let that happen._

She didn't for a moment delude herself that she would be able to somehow reason with him. The part of Jackson she had met at the airport whose charm and wit were evident as he seemed to guess her favorite drink by chance to euphemistically distracting her from the gravity of her grandmother's death, was simply gone. _If it ever existed. _She thought.

The darkness within him had consumed the traces of compassion and empathy he had ever shown her only to have those emotions disappear into the void.

Looking at the phone encased within her sweaty palm, she seized the opportunity and eagerly dialed the number of her husband. The joy she felt at hearing her husband's voice renewed her sense of hope as she spoke eagerly.

"Jim! Oh, thank God. Jim, please help me!" Lisa cried into the receiver.

"Lisa? What happened? Where are you? The secret service is not telling me a damned thing."

"It's Jackson…He's here searching for me. I barely managed to escape. I…"

"Lisa, honey…take a deep breath. Just tell me where you are?"

"I…" She glanced up at the building she was in front of to gain some bearing to her surroundings. "I'm in the back of Hangar 18 at the airport."

"Okay, I'm not that far off from you. We are just at the opposite side of the airport. Stay hidden right where you are. I'll come find you." He told her.

"You need to hurry. Jim, he's going to kill Lydia." She paused, swallowing hard. "He wanted me to watch him do it." Lisa murmured despairingly.

Jim felt sickened by the mere mention of Rippner's depravity as he raced over to where Charles Keefe stood who was barking out orders to various security officials.

He quickly reiterated the information that his wife had provided and Keefe paled visibly as he frantically looked around for the nearest vehicle.

Beckoning to Jim as they raced towards the car, he asked "You're sure about this?"

Jim felt slightly offended but decided to put that aside for the moment. "Of course, sir. She's my wife."

Keefe nodded and turned to one of his secret service agents. "Are you able to put a trace on that number?"

"As long as she keeps the line open, I should be able to track it within a few meters by the GPS signal."

"Do it." Keefe ordered as he climbed into the car. Jim got into the backseat followed by the agent who was steadily working on his computer. "Lisa, keep the line open. We are trying to find your exact location." He told her.

"Jim?" Lisa's panicked voice asked over the line. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you…I should have…"

"None of this is your fault. Just keep talking to me. We'll get through this."

There was a pause and a brief sound of rising static. "Lisa? Are you still there?"

"Yes, but I think I hear….I think someone is coming. Oh God, I have to hide."

He vaguely heard the muffled sound of feet running against the pavement and more static echoed through the line while he waited, his heart pounding for Lisa to come back to the phone. "Lisa? Lisa, come on speak to me! Are you there?"

"Jim?" He barely heard her voice speaking faintly through the receiver.

"I'm still here. What happened?"

"I ran into one of the empty hangars. I'm hiding behind the…."

Jim pressed the phone tightly to his ear as the agent looked up from his laptop with a frantic expression. "Sir, I'm getting another feed on her line."

Jim shook his head in confusion as he looked towards Keefe whose face was grim. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Someone's tapped onto her GPS signature from an outside location. Essentially, they're eavesdropping on the call."

"Shit!" Jim exclaimed. "Lisa, hang up and hide somewhere else. They..."

"Jim? Are you there? There's static. I can't hear…wait, someone is in here!"

"Lisa, don't…"

"He's coming…I can't find…." More static filled the line as well as the sound of running footsteps.

Jim turned to the driver and started to yell at him in frustration. "Damn it, what's wrong with you? We're going 30 miles an hour. Hurry the hell up!"

"Jim….I can't…"

"Lisa we're almost there. Stay with me!"

"Jim….love you…." Her voice was breaking if not from static then from the pure agony of her emotion.

"Tell Kathryn…" Abruptly, she was cut off and Jim stared at the phone in his hand.

The line had gone dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson had cornered her within the hangar; his eyes filled with rage as he wrenched the phone from her grip and smashed it under his foot. "Easy come, easy go. Hope you said your good-bye's Leese. It's more then I ever got."

Turning to an associate who had his weapon drawn and trained on Lisa, he asked, "Is the plane ready?"

"Yes, the pilots are ready to take off when you are."

"Well, I think our business here is complete. Don't you agree?" Jackson asked her snidely as she shook her head in revulsion. Reaching forwards, he seized her arm and dragged her out of the hangar to the waiting aircraft.

"No!" Lisa screamed as she fought the cast iron grip he had on her arm. Turning to look behind her, she cried out hysterically. "Jim! Please, someone help me!"

He gripped her other arm shoving her forwards towards the metal steps leading up to the plane. "It's too late, Leese. He'll never make it in time."

She drove her feet into the ground refusing to be propelled up the stairs. "No, don't do this! I have a daughter! She's just a baby! Please…"

"Thanks for reminding me. It's always gratifying to know Leese of all the lives I've touched." He whispered in her ear.

"You fucking bastard." She yelled at him as he shoved her brutally forwards causing her collapse on the metal stairway. Refusing to get up, she clung the handrail as she tried to keep her body weight shifted downwards. Turning onto her back, she used the force of her legs as a weapon aiming for his knees.

Swiftly, he seized her ankles in mid air, yanking her down the steps unexpectedly as she lost her grip on the rail, her head banging against the stainless steel of the ramp. Desperately, she tried to reach out to reassert her grip but he was instantly on top of her seizing her wrists, pulling her upwards over his shoulder. His arm wrapped exceedingly tight around her waist as he stood up and roughly started to carry her up the stairs.

Her hands flailed outward but she was unable to grip anything to cease his awkward climb to the jet and despair was settling into her chest as she looked beyond the plane into the distance feeling only dread at the prospect of what lay in her future.

Suddenly to her amazement, she saw security agents emerge from behind the hangar she had previously hidden and a surge of hope suddenly pulled her mind out of its previous despair when she saw Jim running forwards towards the plane Jackson was dragging her aboard.

_Oh God, let him make it in time…_

"Jim!" She screamed. Her struggles began anew as her hands finally managed to cling onto the outer hand rail causing Jackson to stumble and drop her just outside the door to the plane.

Lisa fell to her knees, not even bothering to feel the sting as the sharp steel abraded her skin. She used the railing as leverage to pull herself up as she frantically tried to race down the stairs.

She was yanked backwards as she felt Jackson grab unto a handful of her blouse partially tearing the cloth as his arm wrapped around her chest. "Say good-bye to your husband, Leese." Her murmured in her ear as he started to drag her through the door of the plane.

_No! Not when I'm so close…_ Her one free arm flung out recklessly to stop him as she dug her nails into his neck and as her fingers became entangled within the strands of his hair. Seizing a handful, she pulled hard in retaliation and was momentarily pleased to hear him scream in pain and rage. Releasing the clump of hair she had torn out savagely, her hands clenched into fists as she took the moment of his agony to her advantage to rail punches against his face.

Jackson brutally forced her against the wall of the craft and she could distinctly see the blood seeping from his freshly wounded scalp. She screamed in agony as she felt his knife suddenly slice through her upper arm, cutting with deft precision through her flesh. Her blood was pooling onto the metal stairwell and pouring onto the gray carpet of the interior cabin as he dragged her aboard the aircraft.

She was too weak to fight as she felt every ounce of energy drain from her. Dark spots clouded her vision as she tried to lift her arms futilely in resistance as he dragged her onboard the jet. Drowsily, she glanced down at her arm almost in curiosity to determine the source of her heightened fatigue.

The cut was precise and the flow of blood continued to pulsate from her and tremors wracked her body as she felt undeniably cold. _My arm…_She thought. _He must have severed an artery…_

Through the mist that clouded her mind, she heard the far reaching cries of her husband and Lisa felt an overwhelming sense of grief as she longed to simply reach out her hand to Jim to tell him she would fight. That she wouldn't break under torment and that she would always wait for him.

Her eyes became blurred with the tears that she could no longer restrain as she attempted to get her lips to form the words that she longed to say as the airplane hatch door closed indefinitely obscuring Jim from her vision.

_I love you._

**_I'm hoping to build more depth to these characters in the next chapters and will be shifting perspectives a bit. I know I'm eluding to some intense sequences but it won't be sordid and I rather this story be about the emotional impact rather then a series of events. Thank you to Royalty09 as always for being such a sound advisor and to all reviewers and readers alike._**


	7. Dual Adversaries

Lisa barely felt the band of rubber being tied around her upper arm to staunch the flow of blood seeping from her arm. Despite her desperate struggle to break free, she had sensed the plane instantly jerk into motion after Jackson successfully dragged her onboard

She could feel his arms wrapped possessively around her waist and she was too weak to protest against his unrelenting grasp as he lifted her to a nearby seat on the plane. She strained her eyes, actively searching for her husband's face outside the window, as the plane taxied swiftly down the runway. The aircraft finally lifted off and she weakly dropped her head in agony.

"You killed me." She muttered, overwhelmed by sudden despair.

"No, Leese. You did that yourself," he replied abruptly as he started to bandage her arm. "If it's any consolation, your husband may not live long enough to suffer your absence."

"Is that some kind of threat?" She asked vehemently. "To ensure my obedience to your whims or you'll terrorize and destroy my family?"

Jackson smiled at her obscenely. "No, Lisa. You misunderstand. I have no need to make petty warnings. I got what I came for. I just have a loose end down there to clean up. Killing your husband will just be an unexpected bonus."

An associate came forward, handing him a cell phone. "All the charges are in place as indicated. John is waiting for your word."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lisa demanded, suddenly filled with dread as she faced the cold fury that lay beneath his malevolent blue eyes. His arm wrapped around her once again, pulling her tightly against him and his fingers curled underneath her blouse, grazing the bare skin of her abdomen.

"So soon you forget about the deal I made with your former employer, Leese. Although he didn't live up to his end of the bargain by not involving Secret Service, you actually think I should live up to mine?" He asked maliciously.

"No! Jackson, don't do this. I was the one who talked to Secret Service. Keefe didn't even know about it! Please, Lydia doesn't deserve…"

His hand seized the front of her shirt and she could hear cloth ripping as he wrenched her forward. "Do you think my parents or my family deserved to die, Leese? Is that it?"

She shook her head in terror, aghast at the comparison and she sat is silence for a moment, feeling only profound anguish coupled by intense misery.

"You're the one that killed them Jackson," she said finally. "And you'd see that if you weren't such a pathetic asshole."

He released her in an explosion of anger, shoving her back against the plastic casing of the window. His fingers dug into her newly sutured wound, causing Lisa to cry out in pain as the blood started to soak through the gauze.

Grasping her hair, he yanked her head back revealing her neck to the k-bar he removed from his belt. He deftly traced the end of the sharpened blade across her exposed throat, creating a thin, crimson line in its wake. Blood started to trickle on her throat as his lips brushed her ear. "Really want to try me, Leese? How would you like me to sever part of your windpipe so you'll be alive but unable to speak?" He asked as he put further pressure on the already seeping cut.

She took a swift intake of air at his callous threat and remained silent. Tremors threatened to break out across her body. "It'll be a tragic sense of irony that I repay your injury with a similar one in kind. My only objection is that it would deprive me of the pleasure of hearing you scream night after night. But sacrifices come with the job."

He put his lips to the wounded flesh and she was repulsed to feel his tongue insidiously licking the damaged skin. "No…please, stop!" She begged as she felt his lips make their way back up to her mouth.

"You're only postponing the inevitable." He murmured as his mouth fell on hers, immediately trying to force her mouth open in order to gain entry with his tongue. She moaned in protest as she tried to tear her lips away only to have him grip her chin, his fingers digging into her jaw, forcing her teeth apart.

Lisa gagged as she felt his tongue roughly questing inside her mouth, pushing to the back of her throat and she could distinctly taste a coppery sensation. _Blood. My blood, she_ realized as she struggled to breathe despite his forceful invasion.

Finally, he removed his mouth from hers and she slumped back against the window, feeling lightheaded as she gazed at Jackson who seemed to be moving in slow motion. "Just a taste of what's to come, Leese." Removing a napkin from the tray in front of him, he carefully wiped the remnants of her blood from his mouth, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Do it, John and get the hell out of there." He ordered, immeasurably pleased to see her eyes widen at the command as she shook her head in denial of what was about to happen.

"It's too late for that Lisa. Look outside your window. We're not that far off the ground so you just might be able to witness the detonation yourself."

Her eyes were glazed in horror and she watched the ground several thousand feet beneath her in a state of dreaded anticipation. _Please let him survive. _She pleaded internally as she was compelled to watch the series of massive explosions that rampaged the airport directly beneath her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim knew he was too late to make it to the lingering aircraft as he watched Rippner drag Lisa onboard despite her wild protestations. Secret Service was inspecting the hangar that she had given as her previous location while Jim was inspecting the exterior hoping to find some indication as to her whereabouts.

Upon hearing the grating sounds of a jet engine powering up, he rapidly made his way past the multiple hangars. He burst into a frantic sprint as he watched Lisa desperately cling to the side rail of the retractable staircase, struggling to get free as Jackson swiftly overpowered her.

"Lisa!" His shout was immediately drowned out by the steadily increasing noise emitted by the powerful engines on the back of the plane. He watched in horror as Lisa thrashed about in her abductor's grip only to suddenly go limp in Rippner's arms. _What the hell did he do to her?_

Blood was dripping in vast quantities from an injury on her arm as Rippner yanked her within the confines of the interior cabin. Jim was running ferociously at break neck speed trying to make it to the swiftly departing jet only to be filled with despair as the entrance to the craft was sealed behind them and the plane instantly headed to the runway.

_I've got to get help. Got to get to the car. _He turned, heading back to the hangar and spotted Charles _Keefe_ heading towards him in panic.

"What is it? Have you seen Lydia?" Keefe asked frantically.

Jim shook his head mutely, gasping for air as he tried to speak. "Sir…they took,…he took…"

"Who? Who took what?" Keefe demanded.

"Lisa. Bastard took her onboard." Jim finally managed to reply, pointing to the plane that was already spiraling down the runway.

Keefe gripped his shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. "We'll get her back. I'll alert the military to fly in pursuit. Did you see my wife go onboard with them?"

"No…I…he just had Lisa. The son of a bitch stabbed her and dragged her on board." He bent over, his chest heaved, and he vomited onto the cement. "It's too late. I wasn't fast enough. I should have there. I…"

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I should have fucking tried harder!" Jim lashed out at him. Keefe turned away from him to face one of the Secret Service agents that were quickly approaching. "Lydia's not onboard the plane that just took off. She's somewhere in the vicinity of the airport. Find her." The agent nodded quickly and summoned his team to search the remaining hangars.

Glancing at Jim whom had collapsed onto the cement in a state of utter misery, he turned to another member of his security. "You!" He said commandingly. "Make contact with the local military base and have our fighters take pursuit. Instruct them to tail the plane but do not fire. We want to take them alive. Stay with Mr. Cassidy here and keep him informed."

"Yes, sir," she replied, removing her cell phone from her bag. Before she dialed, she was startled when her arm was seized. Jim climbed to his feet, looking at them fiercely.

"You know this is damned waste of time," he said. His voice was low as if to quell the sudden rise of fury that was threatening to break forth. "Our best bet is to track them on radar and initiate a stealth mission." Jim turned to Keefe. "You know our fighter planes won't pursue them into enemy territory unless we have permission from the government."

"Mr. Cassidy…" The female agent interrupted. "Senator Keefe is perfectly aware of what is necessary. Forgive me for saying this but our knowledge in this area far surpasses yours."

Keefe didn't even attempt to respond as he shook his head wearily.

"What is your name?" Jim asked abruptly. When she didn't reply, he gripped her shoulders. "Your name!"

"Agent Judy Gatewood. Mr. Cassidy, you will release me at once." she said firmly.

"You know nothing about my background and I happen to know Rippner," he muttered. "He'll take her there past international boundaries and…"

Suddenly an explosion rocked the entirety of the airport. The resulting blast knocked Jim off his feet and he watched in terror as the surrounding buildings were engulfed in flames.

**Author's Note:**

**I feel influenced slightly by all the 24 episodes I've been watching. At any rate, I just want to say thank you to Royalty09 for being such a great sounding board and for all her suggestions and First Noelle for being such a reliable beta. Also, I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and those who left constructive criticism.**


	8. Chasing Shadows

Darkness penetrated his vision as Jim felt his body being tossed backwards against the hard cement. Smoke permeated his nostrils as he struggled to shake off the progressive onslaught of unconsciousness.

_What the hell? _Jim couldn't recall at first what had happened prior to his reigning stupor. A metallic fluid infiltrated his mouth and he licked his lips carefully dimly recognizing the coppery taste as his own blood. His lips were cracked and bleeding from the impact and he groaned wearily, forcing his eyes open.

Bright flames flooded the area around him; the surrounding hangars burned in fevered intensity against the already merciless heat of the day. Propping himself up on his elbows, memory started to return to him. _There was an explosion**…** _He turned to see the female security agent out cold at his side. _She was helping me…Oh God, Lisa! Rippner took her! He must have detonated bombs in the airport._ Slowly he crawled to the agent's side and pressed two fingers against her carotid artery, and felt relief when he found a pulse.

"She'll be okay for now. She's out of the way of the flames," a voice echoed behind him despairingly.

Jim slowly got to his feet, pivoting to face the Senator who was cautiously finding his own bearings as he stood up. "Lydia's dead, isn't she?" Keefe asked forlornly, staring at the towers of flames that consumed the buildings around them.

Jim was silent as he struggled to find the right words. In the past, he risked his life in the Navy Seals organizing missions, each more perilous than the last. Somehow he survived, even though several of his compatriots died around him. He had learned to harden his heart to their suffering when, on several occasions; he was forced to abandon injured squad members in the quest to complete their mission. He had learned to be brutally honest in times of crisis because deceit only seemed to muddle otherwise clear thinking. Compassion was something he couldn't afford when they were struggling to survive.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry," Jim said quickly. "From what Lisa said, Rippner had her stashed in one of the hangars but if it's of any consolation, she probably didn't suffer. Not like my wife is going to."

"Oh God, Lydia! I'm so sorry!" Keefe murmured despondently, putting his head into his hands; his shoulders heaved with agony.

"Sir, we don't have time for this right now. You need to direct what remains of your security to evacuate the area."

Keefe's posture never changed; he still muttered nonsensical streams of random thought while the destruction continued around them.

"Senator, I mean it! I lost my wife today as well, and I was in shock but this is not the time. Believe me, we'll have a lot to talk about later. I want to know how Lisa was left defenseless for that bastard to take with so little trouble. But right now, you have to do your job," Jim stated firmly.

Keefe finally looked up at Jim and sighed in anguish. "You're right," he whispered as he seized his cell phone to radio the other Secret Service Agents.

At the same time, Jim surveyed the airport. In the distance, a rapidly moving shadow seemed to emerge, running in the opposite direction, away from the fiery havoc. He was instantly suspicious, knowing that any security agent still alive would be trained to seek out the Senator and assess the situation for other survivors. They were hardly cowards that would run at the first sign of danger and Jim knew that this was one lead that he couldn't let vanish into thin air.

Instantly, he bent down to where Judy lay unmoving on the concrete pavement. As he removed her gun from her holster, he was startled when her body moved and her eyelids fluttered. "Sorry, I'm just borrowing this," he told her, sprinting off towards the fleeing stranger.

He thought he heard his name called from behind him as he recklessly pursued the mysterious figure. Even though the unknown person had a good lead on him, Jim knew he was gaining on him with every stride and he muttered a quiet thanks to his previous training. His RDC in basic training had been physically grueling and it paid off when he caught up easily to the one lead that seemed to stand between him and Lisa.

Jim shoved him brutally against the wall of the nearest hangar. Above them, encroaching flames were devouring the roof.

"Who are you?" he demanded of the stranger. The man simply shook his head in refusal and struck out at Jim, who narrowly avoided a well-aimed jab to his face. In fury, Jim grasped the remnants of a burning tree limb at his side and, seizing the man's arm, exposed the flames to his skin.

"Let me ask again in case we were unclear," Jim said as he held the flames against the man's skin. He watched him expressionlessly as the flesh started to turn a vibrant shade of red and peel in blackened strips from his forearm. The stranger screamed in agony at this sudden torture and tried desperately to pull his arm away. However Jim grasped it, dropped the tree limb and pushed his fingers into the newly created wound.

As cries of pain emanated around them, Jim continued to glare at the man, and kept him pinned to the wall, knowing his vigilance would soon pay off.

"Shit! All right, all right. I'll tell you," the stranger shouted frantically. Jim pulled his fingers out of his flesh and grasped the front of his shirt.

"Speak quickly," he ordered.

"My name's John and when I get out of here, you are going to bet your ass that I'm pressing charges. You're fucking insane. You just gave me first degree burns."

"John, I can do a lot more then that and you are not leaving here until you tell me what I want to know. I already know you detonated this explosion so all that's left for me to ask is where is Lisa and where the hell is Rippner taking her?"

"You son of a bitch. I'm a civilian. I'm just here to do…"

"If you're a civilian, John, then you would be aware that this area was closed off by the Secret Service which tells me you were here hiding out before we showed up. Where is she?" Jim asked again, hardly able to contain the rage in his voice.

"You fucking prick. I'm…"

Jim lifted the gun at his side, pressed the barrel of the weapon to John's hand, and pulled the trigger. John screamed as the gun went off, clutching in utter agony what remained of his hand. He started to sink to the ground but Jim forced him to keep standing and offered him a mere semblance of a smile. John moaned in pain while blood seeped through his fingers and dripped to the ground.

"Should I move on to your foot?" Jim asked whimsically, shifting his aim. "Or to your knee? I hear that's excruciating." Brushing strands of sweaty, light brown hair that had the unpleasant habit of sticking to his forehead, out of his eyes, Jim continued. "Decisions, decisions but ultimately that choice rests with you. At least for another minute. Then I get to decide."

John shook his head frantically in silent protest but Jim remained adamant. "Minute's up. I choose. I think I'll go with the knee." He said, kicking John's legs out from under him. As the man sank to the floor, Jim pressed the barrel of the gun against his right kneecap.

"No, wait! Damn it, just hold on! Rippner is taking her back to Russia," John muttered, wheezing in pain.

"Why? What the hell does he want with her so badly?"

"I don't really know all that. I just know that he's been obsessed with her for years since even before the first failed assassination attempt on Keefe. She's all he could focus on and he's wanted her for a long time. I'm just here to help with the trade."

"What trade?" Jim demanded, instantly feeling a chill go throughout his entire body.

"It was a bait and switch where we grabbed Keefe's wife and offered her back to him in trade for Lisa. Bastard refused at first but we eventually persuaded him."

Jim nearly went listless with shock as his mind tried to deal with the concept of the ultimatum that Keefe had been faced with. His stomach churned with nausea as herealized that Keefe had turned Lisa over to Rippner without a moment's regard. _I'll kill him. I'll…_

He doubled over, momentarily in pain as a knee dove toward his groin but he had prepared himself for such an attack and heviciously whipped the gun across John's face in retaliation. Clutching his mouth in pain, he fell back against the building, muttering dark oaths in response.

"Now John, you are going to do me a favor. You are going to call Rippner right now and tell him that you need to arrange to meet him in Russia. Your safe house or wherever you were heading has been compromised. Did you get all that?"

"No way. Rippner will never believe it. He'll kill me the minute I step off that plane. There's no way I'm risking for my life for some whore."

Jim gripped the man's throat and pressed the gun to his elbow. "Her name is Lisa and believe me, John. The alternative is worse. I'll kill you slowly. At least this way, you still have a chance."

John paused, considering his alternatives. "I want full immunity in exchange for this," he said unswervingly.

"Fine, call the bastard and if you persuade Rippner, I'll plead your case to the Senator myself."

Using his good hand, John pulled his cell phone from his pocket, slowly punched in a number, and pressed the phone to his ear. Jim shook his head. "Put it on speaker."

A moment later they both heard the phone ringing on the other side and then, "Shit, John. I told you not to call me."

"Sorry, Mr. Rippner. The explosion was more widespread then we previously thought and the route to the safe house is already compromised. I need to get out of the country."

"What the fuck are you trying to pull? At this late in the game, there is no way in hell I can get you out of there. You've been paid in full. Deal with the consequences."

Jim pressed the gun harder to his elbow and John's voice shook as he continued to speak. "What the hell, Rippner. I helped you orchestrate this and you leave me hanging? I need to meet you in Russia or I'll…"

"Who's with you, John?"

"What?

"You heard me. Someone's with you. I'm not buying into any of this crap. Your phone is on speaker. Who's listening in? Huh, John? Speak up." Rippner's voice radiated sarcasm and Jim knew there was no point in continuing the charade.

He seized the phone from John who collapsed onto the cement. Pressing it to his ear, he turned off the speaker. "You arrogant piece of shit! What have you done to Lisa? If you…"

"Ah Jim, isn't it? I see you have survived. That's unfortunate but now that I have what I came for, I'm willing to make sacrifices."

"Rippner, bring her back now or I promise that when I find you, I'll tear you apart piece by piece myself."

"You look for me, Jim, and who is to say you won't suffer another loss of another family member? How is Kathryn these days?"

"No, you'll never touch her."

"Don't be so…" Rippner's voice was suddenly interrupted as a crash echoed on the other side of the line. In the distance, Jim could hear a scream of rage and then he heard Lisa's voice rising in fury. "…can't touch her. Won't let…! Jim, help…!" She was interrupted as another crash sounded and then there was only silence in the background.

"Lisa! Are you still there?" Jim asked desperately. Disappointment overwhelmed him when Rippner's menacing voice came back on the line.

"Sorry, Jim. Leese is taking a nap right now and with the plans I have for her tomorrow night, she's going to need it."

"No…" Jim started to say.

"Yes, I think that's what she'll say at first but between you and me, I think she'll come to enjoy it."

"You ass…"

A resonating click sounded on the other end. Rippner had finally ended the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa's eyes widened and she leaned away from the window when Jackson answered the ringing phone. The lines on his forehead increased and he seemed barely able to contain his anger.

"Shit John, I told you not to call me," Jackson muttered into the phone in frustration.

Lisa pressed her head against her seat, feeling dizzy. She took deep breaths to overcome it.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull? At this late in the game, there is no way in hell I can get you out of there. You've been paid in full. Deal with the consequences."

Jackson glanced at Lisa, who seemed to be staring off into nowhere with her eyes focused directly in front of her.

"Who's with you, John?" he demanded.

Lisa turned her head slowly toward Jackson, feeling a sudden surge of hope. _Jim?_

"You heard me. Someone's with you. I'm not buying into any of this crap. Your phone is on speaker. Who's listening in? Huh, John? Speak up," Jackson challenged.

Suddenly he smirked darkly, whipping his head toward Lisa and displaying a look of shallow amusement on his face. "Ah Jim, isn't it? I see you have survived. That's unfortunate but now that I have what I came for, I'm willing to make sacrifices."

Lisa gasped and felt a welcoming sense of joy that her husband was alive. Weakly she tried to reach for the phone; however, Jackson easily eluded her grasp.

"You do that Jim and who is to say you won't suffer the loss of another family member? How is Kathryn these days?"

_No, he wouldn't. She's helpless, damn it. He wouldn't touch her_ Lisa thought as her fists clenched at her side. Adrenaline pumped through her and without thinking, she threw herself at Jackson, interrupting his imminentthreat.

Her body collided with his and the phone fell from his hand onto the gray carpet. Driving an elbow back into his stomach, she pummeled Jackson's face with her fist. "You asshole. You can't touch her!" she screamed. "You won't get near her, you bastard."

Jackson appeared dazed momentarily as she dove for the phone. Her sweaty palm wrapped around it as she managed to say, "Jim! Help…!"

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her throat, cutting off her desperate plea. Her hands flailed as she tried to fight off her aggressor and she was thrown backwards into her chair. Before she could speak, Jackson's fist collided with her temple.

Lisa fell to the side, her head banging against the metal armrest. Darkness welled in front of her eyes and she quickly slipped into the shadowy realm of unconsciousness.


	9. Vanilla Sky

"Tomorrow night, tomorrow night." The words echoed through her mind as she drifted in and out of an endless tide of oppressive slumber. She struggled to rise above the tidal wave of clamoring noises that reverberated around her.

She was caught within a nightmarish dreamscape of a looming storm that triumphed over the dismal sky like a portent of doom. The ground was shaking as suddenly a fissure opened beneath her feet, sending her tumbling into the welcoming darkness of the widening crevice.

Desperately, her fingers clutched at the moistened earth in her frantic attempts to suspend her fall only to have the mud seep through her hands as she continued her slide into the terrifying void that awaited her.

A scream welled up in her throat as her futile efforts to prevent her plunge went unnoticed in the blackened abyss.

Lisa's eyes shot open and she bolted upwards in her seat, clutching the armrests to still her body from the harsh turbulence rocking the plane. She moaned softly, rubbing her forehead to dull the pulsating agony from the impact of Jackson's fist.

"Hey Leese, what's wrong? Not ready to rise and shine?" His voice, behind her, resounded with sarcasm. She quickly turned to face him, feeling lightheaded by the simple effort. He leered at her mockingly, and his eyes, devoid of all warmth, devoured hers.

Her silence barely elicited a response from him; reaching into the pocket of his sports coat, he removed a thin syringe filled with a thick amber fluid. Lisa's mouth went dry upon seeing his intent and she inched backwards in her seat.

"I don't think you want to fight me on this one, Lisa. Even if you manage to get past me, where exactly are you going to go?" He asked derisively as he moved closer. "Considering jumping out the airlock?"

"Screw you! You don't have to do this!" she managed to say.

"You're right. I don't have to…" Jackson replied evenly and in one swift movement, he seized her arm, yanking her forwards across the row of seats.

"But, I want to and that's what matters." He whispered.

She cried out in pain and lashed out wildly. Her other arm connected with the side of his neck and he grunted in response, loosening his grip on her wrist.

Twisting free, she scrambled to her feet and tried to maneuver her body over the seats in front of her. Hands seized her, wrenching her backwards; Jackson pinned her face down on the cushioned chair. His knee dug into her spine, immobilizing her and he grabbed her arm, twisting it so painfully the veins of her wrist were exposed. She groaned in protest as his fingers searched for a vein; when he found one, he jammed the needle into her, emptying it into her system.

"No…" she murmured. The fluid surged throughout her body, draining her resistance as a lethargic stupor crept over her. Lisa felt Jackson's arm reach around her chest to lift her upwards. She struggled to move her weakened limbs. "Please….don't…"

"Just a little taste, Leese. A precursor of things to come. I simply love the anticipation," he whispered in her ear. He carried her to the back of the plane and settled her down on a thin mattress in a darkened room.

"Some privacy at last. You should be thankful. Only a select handful of these private planes come with individual quarters. What do you think, Leese? A sneak preview before we get down to business?" He asked malevolently.

The walls were spinning and she felt the bed sag beneath his weight as he sat down next to her. His hand made slow circles around her neck, then drifted to her exposed shoulder and dipped beneath the collar of her blouse.

Tears filled her eyes. She desperately willed herself to succumb to the darkness descending over her as she lay helpless, unable to defend herself. Relentless hands probed the bare skin of her upper torso, delving beneath the thin layer of protection her bra offered.

He smiled lasciviously at her and finally stood up, pulling her shirt back down to cover her bared torso. "After all, don't all good things come to those who wait?" he asked maliciously before leaving the room.

Alone in her dismal surroundings, Lisa shivered uncontrollably, and felt contaminated by his seemingly cursory violation of her. His intent was to destroy her mind and her spirit by prolonging an agony that was a far worse fate then death. _I can't let it happen again, _she thought with despair. Her muscles were still paralyzed by the sedative and as she felt herself slowly dissolve into the welcoming embrace of sleep, she clung with fevered intensity to her self-made oath: _I won't let it happen again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to speed ahead of itself and Lisa found herself unable to grasp onto the thin strands of consciousness as the earth vibrated roughly against her body. Realizing her surroundings had changed, she forced her eyes open to find herself sprawled in the back seat of a car that was racing through unfamiliar city streets. Voices at first indistinguishable eventually became clearer as she slowly broke free of the effects of the powerful tranquilizer.

"How much longer?"

"Few hours, give or take. She won't be moving anytime soon. Sure you don't want to share her?"

Tremors broke out across Lisa's skin at the loathsome thought of being nothing more then an object to be passed back and forth between Jackson and his associates. Frantically, she tried to regain control over her body. When the lethargy that imprisoned her finally broke, she felt a sudden hope and inched towards the back door of the vehicle.

"Stop shitting around, Ryan. Lisa belongs to me and to me alone. I will not have my plans fucked up by an amateur."

"What the hell is your problem, Rippner and what's so damned special about her that you're not willing to share? I've always been willing to share Malina."

Lisa could hear Jackson laugh mockingly. "What can I say? I have higher standards in companionship than raped teenagers from local high schools."

The conversation dissolved momentarily and Lisa closed her eyes briefly in horror. _I have to get out of here, _she thought, focusing her gaze through the window. The car slowed and when she discreetly propped herself up on an elbow, she saw the welcoming sight of a stoplight just up ahead. She quietly moved her hand forward toward the door, keeping her mind focused on her objective.

When the car stopped, she immediately threw her weight against the door. Opening it, she sprinted across the street and tried to ignore the pounding footsteps that sounded directly behind her. Pedestrians jumped out of her way as she ran down a sidewalk; her bare feet pounded the pavement as she searched frantically for a place to hide.

All the street signs were foreign to her, and of no help in her quest to find a police station. Her limbs, still sluggish from the drugs, seemed to be moving under water. Frantically, she veered right at an intersection and dove behind a barrier of garbage cans that blocked an alley.

Crouching behind them, she clasped her arms around her body and felt a sudden draft of cold air graze her skin. When she heard Jackson's familiar, methodical footsteps near her temporary refuge, she let out a muffled gasp. His steady pace halted. All was quiet. Lisa pressed herself even further against the rough concrete, striving to calm her frenzied breathing.

His chilling voice echoed around her. "I know you can hear me, Leese. You're afraid now but I'm only taking what is rightfully mine. You'll never be able to hide from me."

Lisa pushed her hands against her ears to block out his menacing voice, but it pulsated around her despite her efforts.

"Always the fighter aren't you, Lisa?" he asked mockingly. "But then again, I expect little else coming from you. In fact, I count on it. It will make our time together that much more enjoyable."

Lisa jerked upwards in rage, seized a garbage can in front of her, and threw it at him with all the strength she could muster. It caught him in the chest and drove him backwards. He collapsed onto the pavement, gasping for air from the sudden impact.

She jumped to her feet and raced past him heading down one city block after another, searching for the familiar sign of a police station or the American embassy. In desperation, she stopped individuals on the sidewalk; hoping one of them would speak English and act as a guide. Most seemed unmoved by her circumstances, shaking their heads in non-comprehension.

Finally, an older gentleman smiled at her with assurance and acknowledged that he did speak English. The relief Lisa felt was an absolute blessing and, in a rush, she told him of her ordeal.

"Please! I just need to find a police station or the American Embassy," she pleaded anxiously as her eyes surveyed the surrounding roads looking for any tell tale sign of Jackson's reappearance. _No!_ She told herself, _he won't find me. I'm so close to ending this nightmare. I'm almost there._

"Of course. The embassy is not far. Will you follow me?" he asked and Lisa nodded, smiling for the first time in hours in sheer gratitude. As the benevolent stranger led her through the various city streets, she was struck by how closely he resembled her father. In that moment, she longed to see her dad again, if only to feel his comforting arms around her assuring her that the worse was over. _I'll call him when I get to the embassy. He'll be so relieved and…_

"Do you have a passport ma'am?" a curt voice asked, startling her out of her reverie. She looked up into the eyes of one of the marines guarding the embassy. Turning around in surprise, she realized that her guide had disappeared and she was standing in front of a gated office building. The American flag blew gently in front of the entrance.

"No…" Lisa felt slightly baffled. "No, I don't but I am American. I was kidnapped by terrorists and brought here against my will. Please, you have to let me inside."

The guard looked at her speculatively, and spoke quietly into his radio. The reply seemed garbled to her but the marine looked at her with newfound respect. "Lisa Reisert?" he asked.

"Yes, how did…?"

"We've been alerted by your husband of the events surrounding your capture. He's inside helping us coordinate…"

"Wait!" Lisa exclaimed, feeling overcome with joy. "Jim is here? Right now?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's here and he's waiting for you upstairs. I'll take you to him." Beckoning her inside the gate, he escorted her inside and into an elevator that seemed to move in slow motion as it climbed upwards to the ninth floor. In the background, a familiar melody played unobtrusively through the speakers and Lisa closed her eyes in rapt enjoyment. "This was our song," she murmured quietly, glancing at her escort. "I don't blame you if you don't recognize it. It's called…"

"_The Last Night of the World_," he finished and Lisa was filled with surprise.

"You've seen Miss Saigon?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, but you have."

"I don't understand. It's not the kind of song you hear these days…" she started to say.

"We're here, Ms. Reisert," he interrupted. The elevator doors opened onto an expansive but empty hallway that was eerily silent in contrast to other embassies Lisa had visited in the past.

"Where's Jim?" she asked, tentatively taking a step forward onto the plush beige carpet. Glancing at the various forms of artwork covering the walls, she recognized some of her favorite series of prints from Thomas Cole. Reaching forward, she touched the edge of the print, remembering how the same four paintings decorated her office back at home. "Voyage of Life…" she whispered. "I thought they stopped selling these."

"Ms. Reisert?"

She turned to find the marine standing next to a door with his hand on the knob. "He's just right inside."

Her bewilderment about all the seemingly innocuous coincidences were forgotten when she stepped through the door into a sparsely decorated office to find the reassuring presence of Jim standing before her, holding Kathryn in his arms. Her heart stood still and a sob broke free from her throat. She rushed forward into his welcoming embrace.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his chest protectively. She felt his lips graze her forehead as his hand became roughly entangled in her hair. Holding her daughter tightly, Lisa could scarcely breathe; she gently took her tiny hand and felt a simple elation as Kathryn instinctively squeezed her finger.

"Jim…" she murmured. "I thought I lost you. Didn't think you would find me."

His lips touched her ear. "I will always find you, Lisa," he whispered and she smiled in contentment, burrowing deeply into his arms.

"Let's just go home, Jim. We can start over and I'll quit my job. You're right, I shouldn't have gotten entangled with him in the first place."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Leese."

She recoiled instinctively at Jim's use of Jackson's nickname for her. Pulling away slightly, she looked with concern into her husband's warm brown eyes.

"What do you mean?"

He gazed down at her sadly and shook his head in weariness. "It's time to wake up, Lisa."

At the sound of those words, the walls seemed to dissolve around her. Panicked, she gazed at Jim and frantically rushed forward to cling to him once more, only to watch in horror as he disappeared into the growing shadows of the room. "Jim!" she screamed. Her hands reached forward, searching the darkened office for any sign of her family.

"Katie! Jim! Please don't leave me!" she cried out in agony. Her weakened limbs, unable to support her anymore, collapsed beneath her. "Please don't leave me," she said softly in despair. The ground beneath her started to tremble and she clung to the desk, wrapping her arms around the wooden frame as an anchor to keep her away from the terrible reality she knew was facing her. The blackness that pursued her came anyway, engulfing her meager defenses, and she felt the floor break away as she started to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lisa, it's time to wake up." A harsh voice forced her out of her reclusive state of unconsciousness and she opened her eyes to face the nightmare she had tried to escape. "We're almost home."

His pale blue eyes stared at her hungrily; he wrapped his arms around her waist, forcefully pulling her against his chest. She struggled weakly in his grasp, shaking her head violently in denial. "No!" she cried out when his hand, roughly finding her hair once more, twisted thick, red strands between his fingers in an almost lurid gesture of comfort.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" he asked with malice. "Bad dream?"

**I know this chapter might be confusing to some but the sequence of events was from Lisa's perspective and part of it was an idealized dream state of hers caused by the after effects of the drug. However, in dreams at least in mine conversations, songs, etc can filter into the dream. The next chapter will be dealing with Lisa's arrival to Jackson's "home" and perhaps a bit from Jim's POV as he tries to find her. I want to say thank you to Royalty09 for all her helpful suggestions and helping to inspire new ideas and a thank you to First Noelle who is taking her time to beta my chapters. Again, thanks to those who have taken the time to read this story and to those who have left reviews. I appreciate it!**


	10. Desperate Measures

Iron gates concealed the entry to the elusive safe house that was Lisa's eventual prison. Ryan, the driver, swiped a magnetic card over a metal scanner, enabling the gates to swing open, and they proceeded through without further hesitation.

Lisa huddled against the backseat door, trying to create distance between her and Jackson, who seemed to regard her abject silence with indifference. Her vivid dream had reminded her cruelly of the family she was forced to leave behind.

The car approached a simple, two-story brick building that retained all appearances of normalcy until Lisa saw the guards efficiently circling the premises carrying machine guns. She knew they would use them without a moment's hesitation.

The vehicle slowly pulled to a stop and as Jackson emerged from the car, one of the security patrols opened Lisa's door and pulled her from the back seat. Angry and resentful, she wrenched her arm free. Jackson seized her elbow, yanking her towards him viciously.

Desperately, she swung her free arm toward his face only to gasp in pain when he grabbed her wrist in mid air and twisted it behind her back. "Careful, Leese. I'd save your energy for tonight. You're going to need it."

"Like hell. You'll have to kill me first."

As he dragged her towards the front entrance, he whispered menacingly into her ear, "And deprive myself the enjoyment of your company? I think not. You forget that I stopped being merciful the minute you jammed that pen into my neck."

He shoved her through the door, into a darkened foyer that led to a narrow, windowless, sparsely decorated corridor lit only by the diffuse glow of two shaded lamps connected to both sides of the wall. Her despair grew, magnified by her surroundings, as she was propelled to a door that opened, at the juncture of the corridor, to a small staircase.

She remained silent but ever vigilant as she covertly examined her environment for anything that could help her escape. Jackson had let his guard down on the plane and she had exploited that momentary lapse of judgment. It would only be a matter of time before he became confident in his presumed victory and she would use his complacent attitude to her advantage. _Pride goeth before the fall. _

Another door led to an additional hallway made distinctive from the one before by the presence of security cameras installed at different points along the white stucco ceiling. Jackson swiped his card over a magnetic plate connected to the wall and her heart sank at this nearly insurmountable barrier. A metallic door swung open at his bidding and she was pushed inside.

The room was sparsely furnished. Two double beds were pushed against stark white walls that were barren of any hint of decoration. A cheap wooden table with two matching chairs lay adjacent to a small window that looked out at a brick wall, parallel to this building.

A thick, iron grid attached to the window discouraged any escape plans, as did the connecting bathroom, which had been stripped of anything Lisa could potentially use as a weapon. A shadow suddenly moved against the bathroom wall and Lisa froze briefly in expectation of another threat. Instead, she saw a young girl emerge from the bathroom to shrink against the wall, her large brown eyes filled with terror.

_She can't be any older then sixteen or seventeen. _Lisa watched the frightened teenager glance back and forth between Jackson and herself. The girl pushed damp tendrils of her long brown hair away from her face, revealing attractive features marred by bruises that blemished otherwise untainted olive skin.

"Malina," Jackson said addressing the girl. "You now have a roommate and I'm sure you know the same rules apply to her as they do to you." Turning to Lisa, he pulled her into the adjoining bathroom and gripped her chin, assessing her briefly. She tried to suppress a shudder.

"Don't touch me," she snapped as his thumb caressed her cheek. He smirked darkly at her, shaking his head as if he was dealing with a petulant child.

"I can do whatever I want, Leese. I own you."

"You own me, Jack?" Lisa repeated sarcastically, meeting his gaze with unflinching wrath. "You know, your family would have been so proud to see what you've become."

A brutal shove sent her reeling backwards into the shower where her head collided with the tile wall. She felt blood begin to seep down her forehead and she clutched her head in agony, hoping to keep the dizziness at bay. When she felt steady again, she glared at Jackson in resolute disbelief.

Jackson knelt down, seized the back of her neck, and put a damp washcloth to the wound. When he finished dabbing away the blood, he tossed it at her and brusquely appraised her. "Get cleaned up. I'll set some new clothes in here for you to change into once you're done."

Lisa got up slowly and folded her arms across her chest in a gesture of defiance. "No," she said obstinately. "I won't do this anymore. You can't…"

Jackson lunged at her, cutting her off. Lisa desperately tried to side step him, hoping to run into the bedroom, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, dragged her across the tiles and pinned her against the wall. She felt his knee dig into her chest and she gasped for air; her hands flailed outward as she frantically tried to push him away.

"You're not listening to me, are you Leese?" He asked, seizing her wrists and wrenching them upwards. He gripped the collar of her blouse and yanked it partially open, popping buttons off in the process. "It's simple. You refuse, I'll strip you right here and do it for you. It's your choice."

Lisa shook her head frantically, feeling horrified and contaminated by his perverse ultimatum. Slowly, she ceased struggling against him and allowed her body to go limp in defeat.

"So, what will it be?" Jackson asked, forcing her chin upward so her eyes would meet his malevolent gaze.

Her pride told her to unleash a stream of insults towards him in the hopes of wiping the smug expression from his hardened features, but it simply wouldn't be of any benefit. She had to bide her time until Jim found her and took her away from this hellhole or until she found an avenue of escape. Until then, she was forced to endure his relentless humiliation of her.

"Fine. Whatever you say," she muttered softly, casting her eyes downward to avoid his penetrating stare. Abruptly he released her and handed her a towel. She clutched her torn blouse trying to hold the tattered remains together.

"Take your time, Leese. Our first night together should be special, don't you think?" He asked tempestuously. He left then, slamming the door behind him.

Her legs weakened and collapsed onto the hard tile floor where she buried her head in her arms. She felt utterly desolate in the midst of this terrifying version of reality. Her world had spiraled out of control and the inevitable feeling of dread that gripped her reminded her that her life would only become unimaginably worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim sat idly in one of the many plastic chairs the hospital waiting room had to offer, waiting for treatment for the minor injuries caused by the recent explosion. Twelve hours had passed since Lisa's abduction and he was growing more desperate as each minute ticked by to find her before that Rippner bastard could touch her.

He stood up and started pacing on the white tiled floor, remembering the pain on his wife's face when she described the agony of her assault in the parking lot and her terror at being held hostage on that fateful red eye flight when she had first laid eyes on Jackson Rippner.

"_Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Jim asked, his voice filled with disbelief._

_Lisa's hands were clenched tightly around the armrests of her seat as she looked down the aisle of the plane, her eyes filled with dread. It seemed to Jim as if she almost expected Rippner to suddenly appear on the 767, ready to attack._

_Jim put his hand over hers and she jumped slightly, glancing at him wearily. When they boarded the plane earlier that would take them to California for a week long vacation, she had started to panic, but told Jim only that she had a slight fear of flying. When their plane took off, her breathing became uneven and she gasped for air, fully consumed by an anxiety attack. Fortunately, one of their fellow passengers had a couple of spare Valiums. This allowed Lisa to settle down enough to tell him about her dismal experiences._

_When Jim asked why she hadn't told him before, she muttered, "Because I didn't want to have to dwell on that asshole. You don't know what it was like for me. He followed me for weeks and knew all my routines, all my habits. He tried to kill my father and me. It was only sheer luck that I managed to get away." _

"_But you did," Jim replied, shaking his head in amazement. "Lisa, if we are to have a relationship, trust works both ways. You have to trust me. I told you all about my dark history with the Navy Seals and Special Forces. I did things I wasn't proud of but I don't want any further secrets between us."_

"_I know," Lisa murmured. "I'm sorry. I don't want that either. It's just that whenever I talk about it, I feel tainted and filthy. I didn't want to feel that way, especially around you."_

_Without a word, Jim reached over and put his arm around Lisa's shoulders. She leaned against him and gradually the tremors that racked her petite form started to dissolve. Her eyes closed in contentment. _

"Mr. Cassidy?'

Startled from his reverie, he turned to see the female secret service agent from the airport standing beside him. She looked at him wearily, her dark blue eyes filled with fatigue. Strands of her unkempt brown hair, damp with perspiration, were plastered to her neck.

Her forehead was bandaged and she touched the bandage gingerly, wincing in pain. Jim shook his head in disbelief.

"Judy Gatewood, isn't it?" Without waiting for a response, he said, "I thought they were keeping you overnight."

"They were," she replied abruptly, glancing down. An old George Washington University sweatshirt complemented the tattered jeans she was wearing. "I snuck out and confiscated these from the lost and found." She grimaced. "We need to get to work if we are going to organize a strike team to rescue Lisa before it is too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Judy sighed, twisting her disheveled hair into a makeshift ponytail. She quietly stepped closer. "We tracked their flight by radar and isolated the area where we determined through our intelligence that Rippner has retreated to, but if we don't move now, he'll disappear again and if that happens, Mr. Cassidy, finding your wife will be nearly impossible."

"So Keefe authorized the strike team?" Jim tried to keep his voice steady as he felt a renewed rush of anger towards the senator.

"Yes," she hesitated, searching for words. "I know you feel he's responsible for Lisa's abduction and maybe that is partially true. There was a failure in our security response, but please remember, Mr. Cassidy, that he also just lost his wife today, too, and there is no hope of getting her back. At least you have a chance of retrieving yours."

"So you think I should be thankful that he dangled Lisa in front of a predator to see if the bastard would take the bait?" he asked spitefully.

"No, but you should be grateful that she's still alive. Several of my fellow agents weren't quite so lucky. These were people with families," she said softly. "With children. I like to think we could make their deaths count for something."

He clenched his jaw tightly in fury. Filled with resentment and disgust, and wanting nothing more to do with Keefe or his staff, he felt tempted to decline Judy's offer. He knew, however, that this was only his pride speaking. If he tried to go through his own connections to get a strike team organized, it would take days, or even weeks, that he did not have and could not afford.

"When do we leave?" Jim asked finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa emerged slowly from the shower, wanting nothing more than to cling to the false impression of safety that the bathroom had to offer. It never seemed to matter how long she strived to cleanse herself within the sanctity of the hot water; the contamination that dirtied her soul never seemed to depart.

She shivered, overwhelmed by despair, as she wrapped herself in one of the large bath towels and gripped the edge of the sink. _If Jackson forces me…_She violently shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to think that way. Her mind had to stay focused on escape from this hellhole lest she became resigned to letting events repeat themselves.

Gingerly, she picked up the clothing that Jackson had left for her on the tile counter; she grimaced as she looked at the loose fitting black, yoga pants and the simple cotton tee shirt. She resented the idea of wearing anything that he had touched, but at the moment she had no choice; the skirt and blouse she had worn were nowhere to be found. _He must have removed them while I was in the shower. _She felt the urge to vomit, disgusted at the thought of him being so close to her physically while she was in such an exposed state.

Quickly she changed into the new attire, glancing constantly at the door, half expecting him to barge in at any moment. Once she was dressed, she breathed a sigh of relief, towel dried her hair, and carefully opened the door to the outer bedroom.

The other occupant looked up at her nervously. She was crouched on the bed with her hands wrapped tightly around her knees. Her large brown eyes stared at Lisa nervously and her muscles tensed as if in expectation of some kind of attack.

Lisa quietly approached the girl and sat down in the chair closest to the bed.

"You're Malina, right?" Lisa asked gently, recalling Jackson's brief mention of her name.

The girl nodded fearfully, shrinking backwards. Her long brown hair fell like a curtain to obscure her attractive, delicate features.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," Lisa said reassuringly. "I was brought here from the states against my will. I don't even know where we are or what country we're in."

Malina glanced up at her skeptically. Finally, her posture relaxed and she leaned back against the headboard. "Russia," she murmured softly.

"Russia?" Lisa repeated in horror. _How long was I unconscious?_ "Are you sure?"

Malina nodded, rising from the bed to look through the window. "I was born here. Grew up here."

"But you know how to speak English?"

"Learned how to in school. I was supposed to…." Malina paused, struggling to find the right words. "A man arranged for me to go to school in America. Said he would pay for me to go." She turned to gaze at Lisa. "My family didn't want me to leave and I left the house in the morning before they woke up. I met the man at his office…he took me to his house and there were all these other girls." Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath. "I didn't know what they were doing there and there were other men with guns. They wouldn't let me leave. They took my passport and I couldn't get away. I was forced to the ground and he…"

Lisa put a hand on Malina's shoulder, clenching her teeth in rage and disgust at what Malina had to endure. _And for how long? She shouldn't have to deal with any of this. No one should._

"How old are you?" Lisa asked, dreading the answer.

"Seventeen," Malina whispered.

Lisa felt sickened. She leaned against the wall to ward off the nausea that threatened to overcome her. "How long have you been here?"

"I was sold to Ryan one month ago."

_Barbaric. Completely barbaric._

"Malina, listen to me. We can help each other escape. We have to get out of here."

Malina shook her head violently. "No…I can't. He'll punish me. You don't know what he does to me. I tried to run weeks ago. He…" Her voice trailed off into silence.

Lisa gripped her arms. "We have to try! It'll be worse if we stay. We can…"

She was abruptly cut off when the door opened. Jackson's associate, Ryan, stood in the doorway with a menacing smile. His eyes were focused on Malina's huddled form.

Lisa, quickly realizing Ryan's intent, moved to stand in front of Malina, barring his path to her. "No! You can't do this to her!" she screamed.

He glanced at Lisa with indifference and launched a sudden blow to her abdomen. She collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. He knelt down and whispered, "That was a warning Lisa. Never again stand between me and what is mine."

Gripping her chin, he assessed her apathetically. He smiled coldly. "You're a little old for my taste but to each their own." She glared at him, her breath wheezing from her lungs. "Don't worry, Lisa. Jackson will be here for you shortly. He's been looking forward to this all day and I know you won't fail to disappoint."

Ryan stood up, releasing her, and stepped over her to reach for Malina. Lisa struggled to get to her feet, but fell back weakly, coughing violently. Ryan seized Malina's arm and wrenched her away from the corner she had retreated to, hoping for a safe haven.

As Ryan dragged Malina through the door, Lisa desperately struggled to crawl toward them, trying to prevent the inevitable. "No.You can't," she whispered, but her words went ignored. The door was slammed and locked behind them, leaving her abandoned on the hard wooden floor. Her chest heaved and she tried to hold back tears of revulsion.

_No, I can't just give up. _Lisa rose with determination to her feet, pressing her hand against the bed frame for support. Frantically, she searched the room for a weapon. She'd be damned if she would just sit here patiently waiting for Jackson. Defiantly, she seized the empty garbage can, feeling the cool metal beneath her fingers as she hefted it behind her head and took up a position behind the door.

Minutes passed interminably and her arms started to ache from the rigid position she held them in. Adrenaline, however, coursed through her and helped keep her focused until she heard the definitive sound of the lock click and the door swung open.

Jackson strode into the room, his movements serene and collected. He glanced around the interior. "Come on Leese. Let's not play games. It's your…"

Lisa rushed up behind him, swinging the garbage can up high and bringing it down with full force. She aimed for his head, but Jackson dodged and managed to deflect some of the strength of the blow with his arm. Lisa threw her makeshift weapon at him and when he staggered backwards slightly, she ran out into the hallway, searching desperately for an exit. She twisted doorknobs along the corridor, but found the majority of them locked. She let out a cry of frustration

Finally one door opened without resistance and a quick glance told her of the room's purpose. A large bed, centered in the middle of the expansive chamber, was covered with dark gray sheets that were turned back invitingly. The sight of it revolted her and she turned away from the room, sickened by its malevolent intent.

Jackson grabbed her from behind and dragged her backwards. She struggled against his unyielding grip. Incalculable panic seized her as he shoved her brutally into the bedroom. She stumbled backwards. The stiff mattress broke her fall.

She got up and flattened herself against a wall. She looked at Jackson pleadingly, but he met her gaze with cold, unfaltering blue eyes. He advanced on her swiftly. Gripping her arm he yanked her towards him. She pressed a hand against his chest, desperately trying to ward him off.

He grasped the offending wrist and twisted it behind her, maneuvering her towards the bed. "No!" she screamed. "Please don't do this to me! I can't…"

"That's funny, Leese. You know why? That's exactly what my aunt said before they killed her. Ironic, isn't it?"

Jackson thrust her onto the bed and Lisa tried to propel herself upward, but he lay on top of her, suffocating her. She wheezed, struggling for oxygen, as his hands wound into her still damp hair, forcing her head back onto the mattress. His eyes met hers, frozen with malice.

"There's nothing like anticipation, Lisa. I only hope the experience lives up to expectation."

Her heart palpitated as she continued to struggle beneath him. She felt overwhelmed with hopelessness as she frantically tried to fend off the terrifying thought that was growing stronger every moment.

_He's going to win._

**Author's Note: I know some of this chapter was a bit dry but I was trying to put things into motion and it took me a while to gather my thoughts. Thank you for all your reviews last time and the next couple chapters will prove to be challenging for me but I believe more dramatic. Special thanks to Royalty09 for all her helpful suggestions with this chapter and to First Noelle for her work as a beta and for her pointers as well. I'll try to get my next chapter up more swiftly. **


	11. Beyond Your Control

_No! I can't let this happen again._ The single thought raced through her mind as she fought back against Jackson with renewed energy. His weight crushed her against the stiff mattress and she felt his hand moving beneath the thin cotton of her tee-shirt. His fingers dug into her flesh, pushing against her stomach as he held her down on the bed.

His other hand relinquished her hair to press against the bare skin of her hip and Lisa frantically attempted to use her legs to kick him off of her. Jackson maneuvered his bodyover her flailing limbs. He gripped the waistline of her pants and yanked them down.

She couldn't move her lower body and she screamed inside when his fingers curled beneath the strap of her underwear and caressed the inside of her thigh. Her hands instinctively flew upward to claw at his face, to plunge her fingers into the icy depths of his cerulean eyes, to blind him so that she would never again have to endure the penetrating gaze that tormented her day and night.

Her violent resistance proved futile. He easily engulfed her wrists with one hand and wrenched her arms to the side. She cried out in pain, but he covered her lips with his to silence her. His mouth traveled down to her throat.

"Get off me!" She screamed, thrashing violently beneath him. Jackson sat up briefly, looking down at her with amusement, as his fingers worked to tear free the one last barrier her underwear provided.

"Why Leese, I'm flattered. Did you really put up this much of a fight in the parking lot?" He was mocking her and Lisa stared at him, taken aback at his casual disregard for her perpetual torment.

Her limbs stilled as her mind revisited her first encounter with the sexual predator that waited for her that day in the hotel's empty parking garage. Paralyzed by the memory, she recalled the words that she had repeated to herself as a silent promise in the midst of her darkest hours. _It will never happen again._

Now she felt Jackson's hands invasively work their way down her body. He rendered her constant struggles against his perverse intent as futile. _I can't do this anymore. I have to get away. _She started retreating within her mind, willing the darkness that awaited her there to overcome her. In the safe embrace of those welcoming shadows, Jackson couldn't harm her nor could he destroy her as he so longed to do.

Jackson felt her body collapse beneath him on the bed. Startled by this sudden change, he pressed his hand against her perspiration-dampened forehead, and brushed her hair away from her eyes. Her eyes were closed, presumably to block out the horror of the moment, and as he sat up to watch her, she recoiled, curling herself into a stiff fetal position.

He grasped her shoulders and shook her gently, hoping to garner some kind of response. When no reaction was forthcoming, he gripped her arms and legs, forcing herout of herfetal position, forcing her to lie flat once more. When he yanked her arms upwards once more, she made no effort to resist. He shook his head in wonder. "Amazing. I was betting it would take much longer to break you, Lisa but you know I've never been one to gamble. Especially when it comes to you."

Watching her carefully, he leisurely lifted her tee-shirt to expose her chest and torso and pressed his lips against her soft skin. He worked his way skillfully down her body, listening for the slightest intake of breath or the tremors of protest he knew should be racking her seemingly lifeless body. "Pathetic," he sneered. "This will be all too easy."

Seizing her waist, he re-positioned her limp form to lie against the pillows at the top of the bed and slid her underwear down past her hips. She was silent, and offered no resistance to him when he shifted her legs apart. _She's gone. At least for now. I'll find ways of pulling her out of her little trance later, but for now, might as well take advantage._

He got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror above the dresser; carefully unbuttoning his shirt in preparation for what he was confident would be a very satisfying evening. He heard a small creaking sound behind him. As he started to turn, he felt a searing pain slam into his head. As he raised his hand to fend off the attack, he fell backward against the dresser and his vision blurred

Lisa brought the lamp down once more against the back of his head and released a small moan of relief when Jackson collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Frantically, she yanked her pants and underwear back on and retreated to the adjoining bathroom, intent on of scrubbing the scent of him from skin that felt utterly contaminated. It had been an arduous task to simply hold still on the bed while she felt his violating hands on her body. Toward the end, she feared her ruse would fail until she heard the springs of the mattress squeak as he rose from the bed.

She had opened her eyes to see Jackson standing in front of the mirror, carefully unbuttoning his shirt, and smiling confidently as he kicked off his shoes. It had only taken her moments to seize the lamp on the night table. Her fury had propelled her strength and the pleasure she took upon seeing him lying comatose on the floor gave her empowerment. She had reclaimed her soul, not once but twice.

She picked up the lamp and gazed down at him in indecision. She considered killing him, if only to permanently remove him as a threat to the lives of herself and her family. Lifting the lamp once more, she stood over him, trying to work up the courage to rid the world of his malignant present. She hesitated, looking down at his defenseless form. _If I kill him, wouldn't that make me just like him? _

Her hands shook with indecision and she berated herself for being a coward, for being unable to do what was necessary to ensure her survival. _But I'm not a murderer._ Clenching her teeth in frustration, she dropped the lamp on the bed and headed to the door. There was no amount of convincing that would allow her to justify taking a life, no matter what Jackson had done to her. Indeed, life was so precious to her that she had been incapable of sitting back and allowing Keefe's family to die from her inaction. Now an obsessive psychopath who treated her as little more than a possession to be used and discarded as he pleased had dragged her here. _But that's over with. I'm getting out of here._

Quietly opening the door, she peeked out into the darkened hallway and, seeing the corridor empty, stepped out of the bedroom. She twisted each doorknob, frantically searching for an exit. She was met with sheer disappointment when all the entrances appeared to be locked and she leaned back against the wall, trying to quell her tears of frustration. _I've come too far to be stopped now. But what am I going to do?_

Suddenly she pictured Jackson lying on the floor back in the bedroom. _He has access to all the rooms. He must have a key. _The notion of searching him when he could wake up at any moment was unappealing, but she knew it had to be done. Hurriedly, she made her way back inside and quietly approached his lifeless form. Her heart racing, she knelt down and tentatively felt through his pockets. She half expected him to grab her wrist and yank her downward in a swift determination of her fate.

Taking shallow breaths throughout what had become an unbearably tedious search, she was finally rewarded by the feel of jagged metal in his left pants pocket. Wrapping her fingers around the key, her heart soared as she saw the possibility of escape.

Instantly, she was on her feet and out into the hallway once more, attempting to fit the key into the lock of a door she suspected was the probable exit. When she heard the resounding click as the dead bolt released, Lisa slowly opened the door and saw the familiar sight of the staircase that led down to the first level of the house.

Reality played its own cruel tricks on her. The brief hope she had allowed herself was viciously torn away when a hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder and yanked her backwards, away from freedom.

_Jackson! No, I was so close! _Frantically, she tried to twist out of her attacker's grip, tried to employ a roundhouse kick, only to have her leg seized. A brutal shove felled her to the unforgiving wooden floor. Her hands reached forward to cushion the impact of her descent and she turned to gaze into the eyes of her assailant.

Ryan looked down at her with cold amusement. When she struggled to get to her feet, he knelt down to ferociously grab a clump of her hair..

"Going somewhere, Leese?" A voice asked coldly. Lisa felt her last delicate strand of hope dissipate as Jackson emerged from the shadows clutching his bleeding forehead, glaring at her with menace.

**Author's Note: This chapter gets a bit intense as Lisa discovers how much trouble she's in. Jackson is severely enraged at her and her only saving grace is that he needs time to heal before doling out his retribution. A big thanks to Royalty09 for her constant advice and support. Also another big thanks to FirstNoelle who is so meticulous as a beta writer. I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	12. Logical Consequences

"I wish I'd killed you." Lisa whispered. Her words were met with swift retaliation as Ryan yanked her head back causing her to gasp in pain.

"Careful Ryan," Jackson warned. "No damaging the merchandise. She's irreplaceable."

She felt the urge to vomit right then as Jackson kneeled down to face her, caressing her face with one hand in a gesture that was utterly repugnant to her.

"You sick bas…" Lisa started to say, only to be cut off as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Think you're clever, Leese?" His fingers dug into her cheekbones as his eyes bored into hers. "Wonder how long that will last when I finish with you tonight?" Her muscles tensed as she gave way to steadily rising panic; he smiled, removing his hand from her mouth, and stood up, wincing in pain from the injury she inflicted.

"However, some mistakes will not be repeated. I can't have you running away, now can I?" Jackson stood up and glanced at Ryan. "Break both of her ankles," he ordered.

She took in a swift intake of air at the harsh command and her lungs felt constricted, as if a leaden weight had settled directly upon her chest. "Jackson, please don't do this to me! It'll kill me! Please, I promise…"

"You promise? What exactly do you promise Leese? You promise to lie still in my bed while I take you each and every night? Is that it?"

She could only sputter in reply as she looked up at him in mute pleading.

"You're full of shit Lisa. You and I both know it, so let's forego the pretense for today and get down to business." Glancing at Ryan, he beckoned towards her. "Do it. Make sure she's drugged afterward. I have one hell of a migraine and I can't take listening to her screams."

Ryan released her hair and reached for her feet. Lisa pushed her body upwards to standing position, and made a frantic dash toward the still open door leading to freedom. Fingers wrapped around her leg; she stumbled and collapsed on the ground. An agonizing pain radiated throughout her entire limb and she screamed.

A wad of material was shoved into her mouth and she saw the leering face of Ryan above her. "One down, one more to go." He said, releasing the ankle that had been contorted to an impossible position. Tears of agony sprang to Lisa's eyes as she choked on the thick cloth that had been shoved between her lips. He reached for her other foot.

Jackson had disappeared while she tried to evade his harsh retribution and she knew that she could not expect mercy from his henchman, who seemed to take delight in her pain. She didn't know why she thought that there was still a chance she could plead for a semblance of clemency from Jackson. Any trace of compassion he had shown in the past seemed to have died when she shoved the pen into his throat. The shell left behind in his stead was filled with utter rage and hatred; it drove him to commit the ultimate vengeance, the one Lisa knew would absolutely devastate her.

She felt Ryan grip her other ankle and nearly choked when he viciously twisted it. She could hear the crunch of fragile ligaments that tore under his direction. A red curtain of unbearable suffering descended over her; she tried to scream, to give voice to her torment. She reached up to tear the cloth from her mouth, but Ryan gripped her wrists.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lisa unless you want a broken wrist to accompany your ankles," he said, removing a syringe from his jacket. Popping off the cap, he inserted the thin needle into a vein in her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling the sting of the syringe as the narcotic invaded her bloodstream. Fighting the injection would be a useless endeavor with her two broken ankles. She could only focus on the agony that traversed her legs.

Drowsiness overcame her and sleep proved to be a convenient respite. For a while she lingered, slipping in and out of consciousness, hearing distant voices that seemed to roar into her ears at one moment, only to fade to a whisper at the next. She tried to open her heavy eyelids, struggling not to succumb to the enticement sleep provided.

"You sure there will be no lasting damage?"

Her body froze in panic at Jackson's unrelenting voice and she could feel his fingers on her bare foot, lightly trailing over the broken flesh. She flinched in pain when he took hold of her legs, lifting them upwards.

"What do you take me for, Rippner? An amateur?" A pair of hard splints encased her ankles; he then relinquished her feet.

"You really want me to answer that after your last job? Which one of us fucked that up?"

Lisa finally managed to crack open her eye lids only to see that she was back in the room that she was to share with Malina. Jackson was leaning against the wall, a callous smile on his face. He focused on Ryan, whose face was becoming a vivid shade of red in response to the question Jackson had posed.

"And which one of us lost focus on the objective on the Keefe job three years ago, only to become obsessed with some whore that should have been your target." Ryan folded his arms across his chest.

Jackson shook his head and sighed. "That's ancient history. Keefe is no longer a threat. Besides Lisa is so much more valuable then a common whore. She's competition." His crystalline gaze fell upon her suddenly and she quickly closed her eyes. "You see, it's a battle of wills between the two of us to see how long it will take for me to break her completely."

He seized her chin, yanking her head up and her eyes flew open. His pale, blue orbs focused on hers menacingly. "And I always win, Leese," he whispered. "One way or another."

Releasing her, he gestured to Ryan and they both left the room, leaving her shaking with anger and fear. _I'm helpless! I won't be able to fight him! _

"You asshole," she muttered out loud.

"It's best not to fight them." Malina had made her way to Lisa's bed. She sat stiffly on the very edge of the mattress, glancing wearily between Lisa and the door. "They will punish you and it gets worse every time."

Lisa froze, taking in Malina's fearful countenance. "Did they discipline you?"

Malina nodded, her gaze becoming distant. "Twice. The first time I tried to scream out the window. I saw people walking on the street and they looked up at me only to shake their heads in pity. He beat me and broke my arm. Still got his way. I couldn't fight him. The second time, he had taken me outside and I tried to run. A sharp sting hit my neck and everything went black."

"A trank dart." Lisa said, propping herself up against the pillow.

"Yes. I woke up and he had broken my knee. Since then I walk with a limp. He said to me that next time I tried to escape, he would cut out my tongue."

Malina had retreated from the bed. She stoically walked to the window, pressing her hand against the pane of glass. Lisa stared at her in horror. "How can you live like this?"

Turning to face her, Lisa saw that Malina's eyes seemed dull and apathetic. She shrugged. "I don't live," she said. "I don't allow myself to feel. I just am. He can do whatever he wants to me. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does matter, Malina. No one deserves to be treated this way! Please, together we can get out of here! We can come up with a plan and…"

"No!" Malina curled her hand into a fist and hit the wall, causing small flakes of the cheap plaster to fall to the ground. "I will not risk it again. He'll kill me. I do what I must do to survive."

"Survival is one thing," Lisa said. "But life isn't meant to go on this way. Do you really think that when Ryan gets tired of you in a few years that he'll simply let you go? "

"Yes, he promised. If I behave and repay my debt, he'll release me!"

"Your debt?" Lisa was puzzled. _What debt could she have accrued?_

"The money he paid for me. You don't know what it was like before. I slept in one room with twenty other girls, having to service up to twelve clients a day. He said I must repay him for being spared from that. Every time I disobey adds more money to what I owe."

Lisa dug her nails into the thin sheet wrapped around her, sickened by Ryan's covert manipulation of Malina, who so readily believed him. "Malina, Ryan and Jackson are professional killers. Assassins. They are in the business to kill and conceal. When they are done with us, they'll kill us. Staying here is a death sentence."

Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Malina remained silent at the window for an interminable period. The quiet was suddenly interrupted. The door opened and Ryan came in carrying a tray containing two bowls of soup, a loaf of bread and water. He placed it on the small table in the center of their room. His eyes lingered on Malina, who still gazed absently at the brick wall that was the single, bland piece of scenery offered from the window.

Smiling, he brought one of the bowls to Lisa. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What is that?" she asked, eyeing the contents with suspicion. The thick, red broth had several unidentifiable vegetables that made the soup appear entirely unappealing.

"A little taste of Russian cooking. It's borscht, or beet soup," Ryan explained. "Better eat up. You both have a long night ahead of you." He smiled luridly in Malina's direction.

"You're disgusting. She's only seventeen. What kind of sick, twisted bastard are you that you have to rape a child?"

"Apparently, one among many." Putting the soup down on her bedside table, he folded his arms. "Did you know, Lisa, that in the United States alone if men were given the opportunity to sleep with a fifteen year old without fears of any consequences, that the majority of them would? Perhaps you should consider that before making accusations you would regret later."

Before Lisa could control herself, she grabbed the bowl of soup and hurled the contents at him. Ryan had anticipated her move, though, and used startling fast reflexes to side step the flying bowl. It crashed onto the floor. His face contorted in rage; Lisa met his menacing glare. "I'm not hungry," she said.

Her triumph was short lived. He seized her arm. "If you belonged to me, I'd show you the true meaning of suffering." Ryan squeezed her arm painfully. "Perhaps a free demonstration…"

"I think not." Jackson quietly emerged from the doorway. "You remember what we talked about?"

Ryan released her arm and Lisa could see his body tense as he turned towards Jackson. "Rippner…I thought you were getting stitches and heading out until tonight."

"Plans changed. What the hell were you doing?" As Jackson approached him, Ryan edged towards the door, away from merciless intensity of Jackson's hypnotic gaze.

"Look, I was doing you a favor. Trying to soften her up a bit for you. She…"

"I can accomplish that on my own, right Leese?" He came towards her, taking in the shattered remains of her meal. "What, no appetite?"

She refused to be baited by his incessant sarcasm. She kept her eyes focused on the opposite wall, desperately trying to ignore his grating comments, and gasped when he gripped her arms and pulled her towards him.

"Ryan, we're finished here. Remember what we talked about. This is your last warning."

Ryan's face paled; he retreated quickly from the room. Lisa cringed as Jackson's full attention suddenly turned on her. A smile borne of pure malevolence gradually formed on his lips and she shook her head in refusal of the inevitable. Fear clenched her stomach. "No!" She screamed. He wrapped his arms around her body, trapping her wrists to her sides.

"Malina! Help me please!"

Malina had kept her gaze steady out the window, but now she made the incalculable error of glancing at the terrified woman struggling weakly against her future assailant. She had been determined to remain resolute and uncaring when the time came to witness her roommate being dragged off to the bedroom to endure what Malina had to bear on countless occasions.

However, she was not prepared for the reality of watching Lisa, with sweaty auburn hair tumbling over a face glistening with tears, as she looked pleadingly at Malina for some sign of intervention.

That sign would never come. Jackson had swiftly restrained her and scooped her out of the bed. He carried her to the door with his eyes fixed on Malina, who shrank back from the threat she saw lingering in his stare. The message was quite clear. _Don't even think about it. _Slowly she turned back to the window and put her hands to her ears, in a frantic attempt to block the sound of Lisa's piercing cries as she was taken out of their room. She heard the door slam shut behind them.

**Author's Note: A big thanks to Royalty09 as my loyal sounding board and all her suggestions especially about the statistic regarding men's desires to sleep with under aged women. Unfortunately that is a real statistic. Another big thank you to my beta First Noelle for meticulously catching all my grammatical errors and for her suggestions as well.**


	13. No Good Deed

**This chapter contains intense material as some of you may have gathered from the last chapter. **

"You sure this is the place?" Jim peered through high-powered binoculars at the partially concealed building located directly across from where a strike term was covertly assembling.

After inspecting the building diagram, Judy glanced at her watch and nodded towards the team leader. "We tracked them on radar and their GPS signal is coming in strong. You were damned lucky to catch up to his associate. Without a phone number to track we would be nowhere once they left the airport."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." He tightened his fists, remembering how in the heat of anger, torturing Jackson's associate seemed justified. He wondered briefly if he had just sunk to the level of a common terrorist in the belief that the end justified the means. This was why he left the Navy Seals and why he protested so heavily against Lisa's devotion to her work with the senator. In all of his experience, the government and its leaders were corrupt and entirely self-serving. He only had to close his eyes to remember the horrors of torturing men and women imprisoned without a shred of evidence said to have a link to a terrorist cell.

His commander had reminded him of his duty to the United States. His very career was dedicated to producing results from unwilling subjects whom preferred death to the atrocities of a vigorous interrogation. _I would prefer death,_ Jim thought.

"Jim?" Judy's light touch on his arm brought him back to reality. "The strike team is in place. I'm ordering them to advance."

"How long will this take?" Leaning against the wall in exhaustion, he looked at the stark white compound, desperately hoping to see some sign of Lisa's presence. The nearly windowless exterior gave them no vantage points.

"It depends." Judy put down the radio she had been using. "We'll find her, Jim. I promise."

"Before or after he…." His breath caught in his throat; he was unable to say the contemptible thought. Jackson's words still haunted him:_ Leese is taking a nap right now and with the plans I have for her tomorrow night, she's going to need it._

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Meanwhile, let's just concentrate on getting Lisa out of there alive."

Jim nodded briefly, wishing he was with the strike team instead of being forced to watch the rescue attempt from the safety of the building across the street. The mere thought of what he would do to Rippner when he saw the bastard had made him an eager volunteer. Judy and Keefe had turned him down flat. He was ex-navy and personally involved.

"Too many things could go wrong and it's against procedure." Judy's blunt refusal sent him storming off to the bathroom on the plane where, once inside, he vented his frustration by hitting the mirror. It cracked and pieces of the glass broke off in jagged chunks within the small sink. _Seven years of bad luck, _his mind whispered.

"I don't believe in luck," he muttered out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Malina!" Lisa dug her nails into Jackson's neck, looking over his shoulder only to see Malina pressing her body against the rear wall with her hands over her ears, shaking her head in denial.

She was on her own and that fact filled her with dread. Jackson seemed to disregard the shallow cuts her nails inflicted on him; with desperation she managed to grasp his hair, pulling it backwards so she could dig her teeth into his neck.

He pulled back abruptly and she fell from the bed, hitting the hardwood floor. She screamed in agony as pain spiraled up her legs.

She centered the weight of her body on her hands and attempted to crawl away from him. Her feet were utterly useless and Lisa let out a cry of misery and collapsed after dragging herself a meager distance toward the exit.

"Pathetic." Jackson had made no move to restrain her during her desperate progression but now she could hear his footsteps idly approaching. He seized her chin and yanked it upwards, forcing her to meet his steely blue eyes. "I expected more from you. I wonder if you'll outlast Malina." His gaze narrowed. "Do you know how long it took Ryan to break her?"

"You fucked up bastard," she whispered.

"Three days." He shook his head, gripping her upper arms as he swung her over his shoulder and carried her to the awaiting bedroom. Lisa heard the door slam behind him and the familiar sound of the lock sliding into place.

"I honestly don't know if you have it in you to last much longer then that, Leese," he said, dropping her down on the mattress. Removing his coat, he tossed it over a chair and lowered himself down next to her on the bed. "But I'm eager to find out."

He straddled her legs, grasping her flailing arms and pinning them overhead with one hand. With the other, he tore through the thin material of her tee-shirt. Struggling to breathe, she managed to yank one hand free to grip the cloth being ripped from her body. She desperately dragged it back toward her fully exposed torso only to feel his fingers encapsulate her wrist and tear away the material. "We can't have any of that, can we?" he whispered in her ear. Lisa gasped as she felt the sting of a needle in the crook of her elbow.

"No…" Her mind drifted into a surreal haze as she watched the room darken. Her struggles became less coordinated as she felt Jackson's lips covering every inch of exposed flesh. Every time he touched her, she felt corroded, her skin polluted by his lust. Her wrists throbbed when he shifted his grip, returning her free hand to join the other one, held captive above her head.

"Please…" Quiet tears trickled down her cheeks as he yanked her pants down to her ankles.

"Shh, Lisa, don't fight me." His lips pressed against hers and his tongue forced its way past her lips; she gagged as the foreign appendage roughly explored every inch of her mouth. She closed her eyes hoping to find some solace from the terror that she could no longer escape. Her mind started to drift…

_"With this ring, I thee wed…" Lisa slowly placed the ring on Jim's finger looking at him lovingly as the words of the minister echoed throughout the vast church. His warm brown eyes consumed hers and she felt as if she was melting in his gaze. Glancing around the church filled with her family and friends, she desperately wanted to cling onto the joy of this moment knowing that it was fleeting and marriage would not prove to be a respite._

_Still, as she felt Jim's hands take hers, she was stunned to feel instead of the ring, a coarse rope being tied around her wrists._

_"With this ring, I thee wed…"_

The church faded and Lisa opened her eyes. Jackson had lowered her underwear, and now, gripping her thighs with both hands, he forced her legs apart. Frantically, she tried to lift up her arms to fight him, only to realize they were still bound tightly together above her. The drug still gripped her mind, keeping her in a fugue state. _This can't be real…it can't be…_

Lisa let out a cry of pain as she felt Jackson roughly exploring her, his fingers exposing all that she had yearned to keep untouched from any man aside from Jim.

"Relax, Leese. I just want to see…"

_"Leese, let me see!" Cynthia reached forward to grasp Lisa's hand; her eyes widened at the stunning diamond engagement ring Jim had presented her with last week. "Gorgeous. Tell me, when do I get to meet him?"_

_Cynthia had flown out to Washington to visit her and to attend the small engagement party Lisa's mother had insisted on throwing. Lisa had laughingly protested the arrangement but she knew that once her mother had made up her mind, there was little use in dissuading her._

_"In a few hours. We both work for a living, Cynthia." Lisa relaxed into the familiar comfort of her leather couch._

_"I can't help it if I married well and don't have to work. Besides, the manager who took over for you was a real bitch. She blamed me for every little thing that went wrong with the place and when she demanded I apologize to two customers who spent twenty minutes swearing at me because **She** wasn't readily available, I immediately resigned." Cynthia's eyes glinted with triumph._

_"With a few well placed words, right?" Lisa leaned over and poured herself a glass of wine from the decanter on the coffee table._

_"Of course. Oh, Leese, doesn't it ever feel good for you to get all that repressed anger off your chest? Especially when they deserve it?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The strike team barged through the back door and immediately canvassed the first floor. Within minutes, they had covered the entirety of the kitchen, living room and adjoining bedrooms, as well as the downstairs basement.

"First floor clear. Proceeding to second." The team leader attached the radio back on his belt and drew his weapon. They proceeded up the dimly lit staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doesn't it feel good, Leese?"

Her eyes flew open again as his fingers forced their way inside her on a brutal quest upward; she struggled to regain control of her body. His knee, firmly planted between her legs, kept them apart while his other hand pressed against her rib cage.

_It's my fault. I can't fight back and I promised I wouldn't let it happen again. It's useless. All useless…_

"Enough preliminaries, don't you think?" She heard the dreaded sound of him unbuckling the belt of his pants. She tried to hold onto a thin sliver of consciousness in a desperate attempt to reawaken her weakened limbs to fight back against the ultimate violation. Despite her efforts, she started to drift…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Found a locked door, sir." Within the small corridor of the second floor, the team leader turned and tested the knob the petty officer referred to.

"Might be a dead bolt," he said. "Break it down and do it quickly. I don't want our target to slip by us."

"Our orders were…"

The leader folded his arms. "Yes, we are to extract the girl but Keefe wants Rippner alive too. Wants to deal with him personally."

The men readied themselves at the door, weapons drawn as one, prepared to use barging equipment to break through the lock.

"Once inside, we only have a window of a few minutes. We grab the girl and incapacitate Rippner. Do not shoot at him to kill, only to disable. You understand?"

The various repetitions of "Yes, sir" made their way through the team and the officer nodded. "Proceed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"What God has joined together, let no man tear asunder. You are now husband and wife." The minister smiled at Jim who was already poised for the anticipated moment. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_His gentle lips met hers and distantly she could hear the applause resonate through the entire church. Jim's arms wrapped around her securely, pulling her into his warm embrace as she completely gave in to the sensation of utter contentment and safety._

_When they finally pulled apart, she whispered, "You're still here. I thought this was a dream." His hand stroked her back as she leaned against his shoulder. "Don't ever let me go." _

"Never. Not til death do us part, Leese. Remember?"

"No!" She screamed, opening her eyes to stare into Jackson's malevolent gaze. He had maneuvered his body directly over hers; his hands dug into her thighs as he pushed her legs further apart.

Her body already felt contaminated; her cry was drowned out by an obscene, fervent kiss and she wept silently knowing that he wouldn't stop until he had corrupted her soul. In despair, she prayed as he prepared to enter her, even though she knew her prayer was useless. There would be no intervention, at least not for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The barging device crashed through the door, sending splinters of broken wood falling to the carpet of the previously locked room. The men surged in only to find the room empty except for a dingy mattress supported by a wooden bed frame, and a cardboard box with an envelope and a discarded cell phone on top. The team leader ripped open the envelope.

_Better luck next time._

_JR_

Inside the box were metal components and a timer that showed ten seconds remaining. "Holy shit," he muttered. "Abort mission! Everybody out!" Grabbing his radio, he ran out of the room with his compatriots. "It was a trap! They knew we were coming and deserted. There's a b…"

A surge of static cut him off and Jim froze, looking at Judy with a mixture of horror and dread.

"Team leader, come in!" Judy said urgently into the radio.

Jim raced over to the window to watch in horror as an explosion rocked the entire compound, consuming the structure in flames.

"Lisa!" His scream trailed into a groan of complete despair and he collapsed onto the floor.

_He's won. _Jim clutched his head trying to contain the agonizing feeling of defeat and hopelessness that threatened to overcome him. _I'm sorry, Lisa. I failed you. I promised to protect you and I failed. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson entered her savagely. Lisa's final cry of protest faded in her throat and she closed her eyes tightly, trying desperately to find sanctuary within one of her joyful memories. But as much as she longed for escape within the distorted slumber, it was not granted to her.

The pain of him forcing himself inside her, over and over, was excruciating and she wept openly, unable to quell the intense feeling of helplessness and the filth she felt coating her skin. No amount of bathing would remove the muck that would engrave itself into every pore of her flesh. _I'm nothing but a whore._

Time passed -it could have been minutes or hours – and the entire bedroom suddenly shook. Lisa couldn't tell how long the agony continued, although she felt like an eternity went by before Jackson finally lifted himself off of her, and smiling, stroked her cheek.

"That was wonderful, sweetheart." He brushed back errant strands of her red hair and she focused on him a gaze of unbridled hatred. "You know Leese, I want you to see something."

He scooped her up into his arms and took her to the window where she stared in dismay at the burning building just down the street.

"What…?"

"Simple bait for your husband, which he so easily swallowed." Jackson tightened his grip on her. "I armed a bomb inside that building that would detonate whenever the front or rear door was opened. Your husband's dead, Lisa."

"No, you're lying!" Her bound wrists pounded against his chest. He seized her neck, squeezing her throat.

"I never lie, Lisa and you know I can't stand competition." He carried her back to the bed, dumping her once more onto the mattress. Coughing, she buried her face in the pillow wanting nothing more than to eternally cloak Jackson from her sight.

He placed his hand on her back, tracing the outline of her form in a gesture that was wholly repellant to her.

"Now you truly belong to me."

**Author's Note: Truly this was the most difficult chapter for me to write and I didn't really do a read through which is why I'm thankful for the encourage, help and support of Royalty09 and First Noelle who have helped me throughout this entire process and guided me in how to structure my scenes. The story is really only beginning here and Lisa will not give up on getting back to her family. Jim will still struggle to find her and though this will mostly be from Lisa's POV, I will insert Jim's POV every now and again for fluidity. I do appreciate the reviews and I know this story has been disturbing for some. Trust me that it has been equally if not more disturbing for me to write.**


	14. Overcoming Resistance

"It's too late, isn't it?" Jim stared at the dismal cloud formations outside of his hotel room in Moscow, his voice filled with despair.

Judy was curled up in the love seat, scrutinizing the communication she had just received on her laptop. She glanced up at him with concern. "Too late for what?"

"He assaulted her already. I know it. I just…." He paused taking a deep breath. "I just thought I could save her from that hell!" Clenching his fists he paced the length of the room. "She was raped once before. Did you know that?"

She abandoned her e-mail and stood up. "I…"

"In a parking garage in the middle of the fucking day. That was five years ago. Now, this bastard probably forced himself on her and…" His voice trailed off and he stalked off to the liquor cabinet, yanking out a bottle of vodka and drinking it straight. The liquid burned his throat as he swallowed, but he was beyond caring.

"Does it matter, Jim?" The question hung heavily in the air and Jim turned a blank look on Judy. She set her laptop aside on the sofa and stood. "Would it change how you feel about Lisa if Jackson violated her?"

He collapsed in the chair. "No, of course not. I just wanted so much to spare her from the indignity and the pain. She's my wife and the mother of my child. Her life has already dealt her its own share of burdens."

"We'll find her, Jim. Don't give up on me now. From everything you've told me about her, Lisa is strong. She'll get through this. Wherever she is, she has your love. She'll endure, trust me."

He closed his eyes briefly desperately trying to rein in the anguish that clouded his mind. _Lisa, hang on. I'll find you. I don't know how but somehow I will. Wait for me._

"I hope you're right." He said finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A full plate of chicken breast and vegetables went sailing through the air to hit Jackson squarely in the face. Lisa, wearing only a lightweight cotton nightgown, wrapped the blankets around herself. "As I said, I'm not hungry! Now get the hell away from me."

A shallow cut appeared on Jackson's face but he remained unmoved. He gingerly picked up the stray contents of her meal. Shocked, Malina stared at Lisa, wondering how she managed to maintain her relentless determination. It was only an hour ago that Jackson had carried Lisa back to their shared bedroom and dumped her on the twin bed, promising more of the same the coming night.

Rather then giving in to hopelessness and lamenting the atrocity that was done to her, Lisa had instead turned to fury, throwing various objects within her reach against the stark white walls.

"What are you doing?" Malina rushed to Lisa's side and grabbed her hands, only tohave Lisa wrench them away. "They'll hear you."

"I don't care!" Lisa rubbed frantically at her skin; her flesh started to turn red from her persistent efforts. "It's disgusting. He covered me with his filth. Don't you get it?"

Malina shook her head uncertainly, and took Lisa's hand in both of hers. "There's nothing there."

"Yes, there is. I'll never get rid of it. How could Jim want me or touch me knowing what that bastard did?" Lisa took a deep breath as she looked at Malina's pale face seeing for the first time the dark shadows that lay underneath her eyes. "Did Ryan…?"

"Not last night, no. He never came but I could hear your screams." Malina's voice shook. "I couldn't sleep because in my dreams I could still hear you crying for help and I…"

"Malina, none of this was your fault. I don't blame you."

Their conversation had been cut off when Jackson entered the room carrying a plate of food. As he put it down on her beside table, Lisa didn't bother to restrain the contempt that sounded in her voice. "I'm not hungry."

He had been impatient and grabbed the plate, trying to force it into her hands. "Leese, you need to eat. You've had nothing for two days."

How satisfying it was to throw the tray at him thereby taking control in some part of her life! Resistance to his demands would be her only chance of escaping her prison with her sanity intact. That way she would never succomb to him just to be left broken; a mere shadow of who she was left to remain cringing and isolated in the corner after every night's traumatic assault. Grimacing, he reached upwards to touch the wound the plate left on his forehead. "As I said, I'm not hungry." Jackson observed her silently with the plate held firmly in his hands.

Quietly he came towards her and she flung up her arms to ward him off. "Now, get the hell away from me!"

"Lisa…" She heard Malina whisper. It was the only warning the girl could offer; Lisa glanced at her, and then resolutely back at Jackson.

He gripped her chin and wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck, forcing her to meet his eyes. "My patience is waning, Leese. You will eat because I promise you the alternative is a great deal worse then you can imagine."

Glaring at him with intensity borne by her own resilience, she asked "What more can you do to me, Jack?"

His fingers tightened around her throat and she forced herself to smile. "You'll kill me? Believe me, it would be a welcome alternative."

She was driven back into the thin mattress and she cried out in pain as he straddled her legs, his fingers digging cruelly into her chin. Her lower body still throbbed from the previous night's attack. She clenched her teeth in anger, watching a dark grin form on Jackson's face when he caught sight of her bloodstained nightgown. "You know Leese," he whispered. "It wouldn't have hurt if you had just relaxed."

The idea was so appalling that Lisa was stunned into silence. He released her. Standing up, he headed to the door and turned. "Just a thought." Gesturing to the meal he had retrieved from the floor he said, "Eat up, Lisa. I'll be back for you in a few hours and that plate had better be empty."

The door closed behind him and for a moment she was frozen, her eyes fixed on the corrosive bloodstains soaked into the thin cotton chemise. _Dirty. I'm unclean. Everything about me is filthy._ The thoughts pervaded her mind and she pushed herself upwards in bed, grabbing the dish he had left behind. _No! _She thought. _I'm still me. I won't let him break me._

Seizing the bottom pillow off her bed, she stripped off the pillowcase and carefully dumped the remnants of the food into it, tossing the empty plate back onto her nightstand. Swiftly, she buried the linen sack beneath her mattress. Once she got the use of her feet again, she would discard the food out the window, but for now, this was her only solution.

Malina was shaking her head in disbelief. "They'll find out, Lisa. They always do."

"I don't care. Life can't go on this way, Malina. I know you don't believe me but there is a way out. We just have to find it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, why do we have to leave?" Jim demanded. Judy interlaced her fingers glancing up at Jim with a pained look in her eyes.

"The Russian government knows we are here against their expressed wishes. Their president is furious and is demanding our immediate departure otherwise they will retaliate." She stood up, grabbed her suitcase and started tossing her clothes inside as Jim shook his head in refusal. "Jim, I'm sorry."

"No! I'm not leaving. I'll tear the country apart until I find her and…"

"And lose your life in the process." Judy dropped the suitcase on her bed, turning to him. "Think about your daughter! She's already lost her mother. Don't let her lose her father too."

"Don't say that! Lisa is still alive!"

"We don't know that for sure, Jim. With the reports I've been receiving, the odds don't look good. The other leads I had previously have dried up and the Russian military is enroute to escort us onto the next plane."

"So, you're going to stop trying?" His voice was blunt as he glared at her accusingly.

"No, we will continue to try and find her but you don't realize that we've been tracking Rippner for years**…" **she said.

"You've kept tabs on him this long and never managed to catch him?"

"Only that one time Lisa disabled him. Rippner is an expert at evading the authorities and then simply vanishing into thin air. His retrieval of her must have been years in planning. He's not going to show himself in public based on a whim."

Jim shook his head. "He wouldn't have killed her," he murmured. "Not yet. He was obsessed with her and that's why she's still alive. He's not through with her yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Very good." Jackson nodded toward her empty plate, striding toward her with purpose.

Shaking her head adamantly, she scrambled backwards on the bed, her damaged ankles constricting her movements. Looking at him pleadingly, she murmured, "No, please, not again."

The anger and resilience she had used, as a shield against the undeniable panic that was quickly rising inside her chest, could no longer be contained.

Grimacing, Jackson took in her overly pale features, surrounded by her once curly red hair that now hung in limp strands upon her shoulders. Her exposed skin was encrusted with blood, as was the previously clean nightgown he had given her to wear after his first victorious night with her.

That night left her coated within her own filth, and any yearnings he might have felt for her quickly died within him. "As appealing as the thought may be Leese, we need to clean you up. I think you suffered enough to make up for tonight and you look like shit."

Lisa looked around frantically for Malina as Jackson swiftly scooped her struggling figure off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. With great care, he set her down on the tile floor and turned on the granite bathtub's faucets. Her hands wrapped around her body protectively when Jackson reached over to unbutton her soiled nightwear. "No. Malina can help me. You don't need to do this."

Immediately, Jackson was on top of her. Seizing her arms and yanking them away from her body, he quickly stripped the material from her writhing figure. "Sorry, Lisa. Malina is otherwise a bit occupied tonight. Looks like you're stuck with me."

She was exposed and humiliated lying beneath him as he carefully removed the bandages around her feet and finally lifted her into the lukewarm water.

Wincing at the sudden sting of her various cuts, she huddled within the tub. Jackson carelessly tossed her a sponge and sat down on the floor beside the tub, his voice betraying his impatience. "I don't have all night. Hurry up."

Her fingers wrapped tentatively around the loofah sponge. "You're just going to sit there and watch?"

Laughing, he set a bottle of shampoo next to the tub. "Leese, at this point you have nothing I haven't seen before."

She shivered and closed her eyes, trying to block out his presence, but vivid images of the assault pervaded her mind and reflexively, she rubbed the sponge harshly against her skin, trying to scrub the memories of the ordeal from her mind. Her flesh started to turn red and a firm hand seized her wrist holding the sponge.

"I think you're clean by now, wouldn't you say? Wash your hair and be done with it." Jackson stared at her icily as he seized the offending instrument from her hand.

Yanking her arm free, she hurriedly shampooed and scrubbed at her lank hair, rinsing it clean beneath the faucet. He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her from the water, and wrapped a towel around her shoulders before setting her on the bed once again. He handed her a clean nightgown and she pulled it onto her still damp form, hating herself for having to depend on him for the most basic necessities.

"You should be thanking me for the reprieve." Jackson slipped his jacket on and headed towards the door, but stopped and turned, his hand on the knob. "But I won't wait forever. I suggest next time you suck it up and learn to loosen up. Otherwise, the next few months are going to be hell for you."

As the door slammed behind him, Lisa huddled under the blankets; her courage momentarily abandoned. She closed her eyes and desperately used her mind to distance herself from her forbidding prison.

_I'm somewhere else…anywhere else. Perhaps another life where we never met. Our paths never crossed that night in Dallas and he never needed me to make that damn phone call. I'm safe at home with Jim and Kathryn. Maybe this is just a nightmare that I'm still caught up in._

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw praying desperately.

_Please let this be a bad dream. Just let me wake up. Pleas let me wake up._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three Days Later_

Lisa cautiously examined the door as she tested the strength of her ankles. She managed to turn them slowly without spiraling into agony. The rotting food beneath her mattress was starting to smell and she knew she had to get rid of it quickly. Otherwise, Jackson would grow wise to her planned hunger strike too soon for it to be of any advantage to her.

The gnawing ache of her empty stomach reminded her why she was starving herself in the first place. Resistance to Jackson stemmed from disobedience to his commands and the one thing she could control was what she ate. Her hunger gave her focus on a life outside his domain and when she was in a position that she could no longer hide the effects of her slow starvation, Jackson would be forced to get her outside medical attention. The odds were stacked against her but it was a chance that she had to take.

Glancing at her roommate, she saw that Malina was curled up on top of her mattress blissfully asleep and unaware of her surroundings. Lisa carefully swung her legs to the floor and gripped the pillowcase, grimacing at the repugnant smell that emanated from it Shepushed herself to standing.

Leaning against the bed unsteadily on her weakened limbs, she took a deep breath and forced herself to move forward wincing in pain with every torturous step. Finally she clung to the window frame, panting from the agonizing movement and unlatching it, she examined the space between the bars of the grid encasing the window.

_Let's get this over with. _She lifted up her pillowcase squeezing it through the grid, watching it fall to the alley floor below with a small measure of triumph. She pressed her face against the bars, feeling the rush of cool air against her skin, taking time to merely enjoy the sensation before she returned to bed.

A hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder and she let out a cry of pain as Jackson swiftly turned her, pinning her struggling form against the wall. "May I ask what you think you were doing?"

Struggling to control her panic, Lisa met his tempestuous gaze squarely. His icy blue eyes shook her; they threatened to rip through the barriers of her very soul. "I was getting some fresh air." Her voice shook and she inched backwards only to feel his body press against hers. He seized her chin.

"You disappoint me, Lisa, especially after I've been so lenient towards you." He glanced out the window and shook his head. "I'm going to have to assume that you're a danger to yourself and act accordingly."

"No!" She protested as he dragged her towards the window. "I do eat and…"

"Then what is that, Leese?" Jackson pointed to the remnants of her meals for the past four days that lay strewn on the cement walkway beneath them.

She swallowed with difficulty, trying to dislodge the lump of terror that had risen to her throat. "What is what?" Her snide tone was met with instant repercussion when his fist crashed into her face. She fell to the floor moaning in pain, clutching her injured cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her chest, beneath her arms, dragging her back to her bed where he forced her onto the mattress and straddled her hips. Seizing her arms, he wrenched them above her head. She felt cool metal clamp around her skin, digging into her flesh. He cuffed her wrists above her to the metal bed frame.

"You like baby food, Lisa?" Jackson's hands gripped her face and she closed her eyes, struggling to breathe under the weight of his body. "You must have a favorite. Banana or peach?" He suddenly released her and got to his feet. "Because that is all you'll be getting today and you know I won't take no for an answer."

He opened the door and glanced back at her. A smile of pure malevolence touched his lips. "Be right back. Don't go anywhere."

The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the room and Lisa struggled against the metal restraints on her wrists. She looked desperately at Malina, who looked back with resignation. "Told you not to fight them. They always find out," she whispered.

"Malina, help me." Lisa's plea fell on deaf ears.

"Why?" Malina collapsed on her bed and her voice shook with anger. "You think I didn't resist them? You think I haven't tried what you're doing?" Lisa looked at her wordlessly.

"I tried to warn you. To spare you from what I suffered but you wouldn't listen. I did help you. You didn't choose to take my advice. Now, I have to watch it happen all over again but I can't…" Malina put her head between her knees, her body shaking. The door opened again and Jackson strode in with what appeared to be a length of clear, flexible tubing.

When he set down three jars of baby food on her nightstand, Lisa shook her head adamantly. He gripped her arm as she frantically tried to twist away from him.

"As far as I see it, Leese, you had the option of doing this the easy way." He unscrewed the cap off the first jar, which held something pasty green that could be in no way associated with the peas on the label.

"Now," He seized her chin, his fingers pressing against her jaw as he brought the tube closer to her mouth. "Open wide, Lisa."

**Just want to say thanks to all my reviewers. It really helps to provide encouragement as this chapter was a struggle to do in the midst of a flare up of a chronic condition that I have. Anyway, a special thanks goes out to Royalty09 who is so consistent as a sounding board as well as helping me to collaborate on each chapter. Thank you to First Noelle whom has been a very meticulous beta and is always ready with pointers in order to help me improve each chapter.**


	15. Capsized

_Lisa was trapped within a frail wooden boat that was tossed about by the violent, unrelenting waters representing adulthood. Directly above her in the dismal sky, monsters loomed, writhing with exquisite joy at her perpetual torment. What she had previously conceived in her youth as an idealized fantasy of a shimmering, white castle that beckoned her forwards on her journey through life was now revealed as a cruel mirage. _

_She had allowed herself to drift farther from her faith, her spirit had been corrupted and she could only glimpse in the distance the faint glow of light from her angel as she drifted away from her nearly capsized boat._

_Falling into the chaotic sea, she struggled; a futile gesture against the torrential storm and water surged into her lungs. She choked, trying desperately to get her head above the roar of the ocean only to be pulled further into its depths. Darkness started to circle around her and before the tempest proclaimed its victory, she could hear the distant triumphant laughter of the demons perched in the sky as they relished Lisa's eventual demise._

She couldn't breathe or scream at the wretched agony as Jackson stood over her, calmly pouring the contents of the jar into a funnel attached to the plastic tube he had forced down her throat.

Lisa had fought desperately, using her legs, driving her feet full force into his abdomen as his fingers dug into her chin, forcing her jaw open. Letting out a partially stifled groan of pain, he released her long enough to pin her legs to the mattress with the weight of his body and gripped her chin once more, wrenching her mouth open and driving the plastic tube to the back of her throat.

She gagged, fighting for air as Jackson shoved it into her esophagus. "Swallow the **tube,** Leese. Don't fight it. You'll only make it worse."

She struggled weakly against him only to hear his voice become gradually distant, her body collapsing against the mattress. As he gazed at her dispassionately, waiting for her to return to consciousness, his mind briefly worked through the possible consequences of her continued resistance. For a moment, he felt a fleeting sense of doubt as he took in her slender form lying prone on the mattress. Her once vibrant auburn hair that had felt like silk through his fingers when he first touched it, now pooled around her head in limp, tangled strands.

Her face had become flushed with the exertion, which added a delicate tint to her otherwise pale features, and with his free hand, he caressed a fresh bruise that was starting to form on her cheek. He berated himself silently for his lack of control when it came to inflicting harm on his own prize. Shaking his head, he seized the next jar of baby food and swiftly poured it down her throat. _It had to be done._

"She's had enough." Jackson glanced up at Malina, who watched him in disgust from her poise at the windowsill.

"Go to bed." He tossed the now empty jar on the floor and momentarily locked eyes with Malina, who seemed to shrivel underneath his scrutiny. She mumbled something unintelligible, turning away.

"Excuse me?" Jackson released Lisa and seized Malina's arm, pulling her to him. Her eyes filled with panic as his grip tightened around her wrist. "You have something to say to me?"

Her breath stilled as she was forced to meet the fathomless blue eyes that filled her with such dread. Malina's legs trembled beneath her, threatening to collapse as she took deep breath to steady her racing heart. "You're not like him. Why do this?"

"Like who?"

"Ryan." Malina whispered. "Why her?"

Jackson suddenly released her, pushing her backward as he turned towards Lisa, his face contorted with rage. "You screw up, you pay the consequences." He had to remember the nightmare and the hell he dealt with for years following that fateful night. It kept his anger focused as he stared once again at Lisa's listless figure.

_"You screw up, you pay the consequences." The unnamed assailant carefully wiped the blade of his knife clean pausing only to glance back in disdain at the bodies of Jackson's aunt and uncle._

_Jackson froze within the shadows of the doorframe watching the two attackers' converse. They had not seen him nor did they expect him to return that night of all nights as they observed their handiwork with pride._

"_Rippner won't know what hit him. Profile says the fucking bastard thought he could screw up an assignment and walk away." A soft moan nearly pulled Jackson from his hiding place as he was carefully removing his k-bar from his jacket. _

_"Should we finish her?" One of the men pulled his knife free as he advanced on his aunt's already injured form._

'_She's alive.' Jackson thought. Alive but just barely. The wounds she had suffered to her chest and abdomen were extensive. He closed his eyes briefly to re-center his focus away from blood-splattered room. 'Hold on,' he encouraged her silently as he crept stealthily into the bedroom behind one of the predators that was lowering his knife to his aunt's waiting throat. _

_Her eyes darted to her husband's body sprawled out on the bed next to her and her face twisted in agony, knowing both of their deaths were inevitable. _

_Jackson's blade hissed through the air meeting its target perfectly as the knife lodged itself in the assailant's chest, felling him to the ground. A slight gurgling sound emerged from his throat and his hands struggled to grip the blade embedded in one of his lungs. Blood seeped through his fingers. _

_The second attacker froze upon seeing Jackson in the room and swore under his breath as he reached for his weapon. Fueled by rage alone, Jackson only dimly recognized the sudden pain that tore through his shoulder when his opponent managed to get one shot off._

_A vicious kick sent the gun spinning out of the stranger's hand onto the floor and Jackson barely managed to avert a jab aimed at his head. Instantly, he seized the offender's wrist, twisting it sharply and only releasing him after hearing the satisfying crunch of tendons and cartilage as the bones gave way under the intense pressure._

_With a scream, the attacker clutched his wrist, collapsing momentarily on the ground, his face twisted in agony. Jackson picked up the fallen weapon, gingerly fingering the trigger as he kneeled down by his now wounded prey. "Who sent you?" He focused his effort on keeping his voice even despite the faint groan from his aunt resonating in the background._

_"Fuck you Rippner. You'll kill me anyway."_

_Jackson allowed a smile to slowly appear on his face that held no indication of warmth or compassion. "That's right, I will. But how much pain can you bear between now and then? Tell you what, you can be straight with me and I'll kill you quickly." Glancing over at the other assailant, who lay still on the carpet with eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling, Jackson said, "Your friend is dead so I'm afraid the burden rest on you to provide answers." _

_Immediately, he gripped the injured wrist of the attacker, twisting it backwards once more, and was momentarily gratified to hear the cries of desperation. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. I can do so much worse." _

_A thready whisper interrupted his steady concentration and he swiftly turned to his aunt who was struggling for air as she managed to prop herself up on the bed. Her eyes were filled with horror at the sight of Jackson, who was with expert precision brutally torturing the man who had been intent on killing her only moments ago. "Jackson…" she murmured. The distraught tone in her voice snapped him back into reality and he brutally slammed the butt of the weapon into her attacker's head. "We'll talk later," he promised._

_The wounds his aunt suffered were fatal and he clenched his jaw at the sight of the jagged wound to her abdomen where the knife tore into her stomach. He knew she was slowly bleeding internally and that her death would be prolonged by the severity of her pain. Her eyes bore into his in utter disbelief as her breath rattled inside her lungs._

"_Relax, Carol. I'm here." He took her hand._

_She mumbled something unintelligible and he leaned closer. "What?"_

"_Tried so hard to prevent it but it happened anyway." She whispered. "You changed."_

"_Everything changes," he replied._

"_Tried so hard but I failed you."_

"_Carol…" Jackson wanted to intercede, just to explain how he came down this path. His logic was unfathomable and orderly. If she would just realize that he had no other option all those years ago following his parent's death, they would see eye to eye. He shook his head. He was merely fooling himself, trying to acquit himself morally, when in her mind, no possible justification could be reached. _

"_I'll pray for you," she said, her voice softening as her eyes closed for the last time. _

_Jackson, looking down at her lifeless form, was suddenly filled with the unrelenting waves of anguish and helplessness he had only experienced once before, when his parent's death enabled chaos to wreak havoc on his life until his recruitment into the organization offered him a welcome respite._

_Bitterness constricted his breathing. He clenched his teeth, his fingernails embedding themselves into his skin in the frantic search for the relief of physical pain to take away the agony of remorse. A stiff groan interrupted his focused concentration and he turned to see the bastard who had stripped his last remaining relatives of their lives opening his eyes, blinking rapidly despite the relatively dim lighting of the room._

_A need for revenge gave him a reprieve from the intensity of the grief that threatened to consume him and soon his misery was forgotten for the sake of the pure pleasure of his reprisal on the murderer who lay so conveniently in front of him. _

_He made quick strides to the villain, pressing the gun against his head. "Now, who sent you? Why them?" Jackson demanded. "They had nothing to do with this."_

_Undaunted, the stranger met Jackson's gaze with utter loathing. "You know why, Rippner. Your failure to take out Keefe killed them. What happened? Did you grow soft?" A chuckle resonated within his throat. "Didn't want to get your hands dirty or did that girl on the plane get under your skin?"_

_Jackson's hand jerked backwards involuntarily and his finger slipped on the trigger. The gun fired. His aim was poor to begin with and rage had caused the bullet to lodge into the wooden floor beside the assailant's head. _

_The attacker was startled but then smiled, as if this proved his previous assertion. "Damn, I was right. You're pathetic."_

'You're pathetic.' Words echoed from the past as his thoughts briefly drifted back to Lisa whose defiance led to his sensational failure. How he once had longed for her so completely and viewed her with a complete reverence as she went along her daily tasks with strength and dignity; now he despised her intensely. It was strange to him that at the same time he could truly resent her and yet be obsessed with her as well. But first things first.

_He pressed the gun against his enemies' exposed elbow and fired. Another scream rented the air. Jackson put the gun to his knee. "I may be a lousy shot but I think from here, I'm dead on." He shifted his neck from side to side, sighing loudly. "Now, I'm getting bored." Jackson's tone was casual as his finger caressed the trigger _

_The killer could only shake his head in agony as perspiration rained down his forehead. "I don't know. We never met face to face. They just wired the money into our account and sent us your profile. I swear…"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm simply not in the habit of trusting those I don't know and you don't strike me as such an honest person," Jackson said and fired the weapon once more, shattering his target's leg. _

"_The fun's not over yet," Jackson whispered to him. "This is going to be a long night."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Six hours later, Jackson finally left the house of his now departed aunt and uncle, after removing all traces of having been there. He spent hours lingering in the pleasant stupor of remembering his victim's screams before the man finally succumbed to the blood loss and shock that mercifully ended his life. _

_Jackson shook his head and shrugged. "Guess you didn't know after all," he muttered. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't exhaust all the rage as the night progressed and despite the fact that he had brutally killed those who had taken his family from him, Jackson wanted more. Anger gripped his chest, compressing his breathing demanding release and his thoughts drifted to Lisa. Without realizing it, he found himself in his car just across the street from her apartment complex. He had to resist the urge to break down her door right then and make off with her into the night. He would be nothing more then a wanted fugitive or a distorted vigilante. _

_No, he would require a plan and the fortitude to enact it when it would agonize her the most._

"_We will talk again, Leese." He started the ignition and took one last passing glance at the home. "You can count on that."_

_He smiled, looking down at the newspaper in his lap, with its announcement of her engagement to Jim Cassidy. For a brief moment his fingers dug into the paper in a mixture of jealousy and anticipation. 'How dare he touch what is rightfully mine.' Jackson said to himself. Despite his rationalization that Lisa was just a means to exact his final vengeance; he couldn't help but speculate that his desire to claim her originated from something deeper then bitterness and lust. _

_Taking a deep breath he managed to calm himself, collecting his thoughts as he examined the potential benefits of the situation. He would destroy her completely just as she had destroyed him. After all, patience was a virtue. Jackson could afford to wait years if necessary, for her to gain some semblance of tranquility and comfort with her new family. Then he would strike, devastating her with the same perpetual torment he had to endure: that neither one of them would ever see their families again._

When Lisa came to, she continued her struggle against the tube Jackson had shoved down her throat, despite his caustic warnings to relax. Her eyes bored into his with a silent plea to end her torment and for a moment, a vision of his aunt replaced Lisa on the mattress, her bloodied figure huddled on the bed as she looked up at him beseechingly.

He blinked rapidly and the vision dissipated leaving a cold fury in its wake. Savagely, he dumped the remaining contents of the baby food into the tube and with a brutal thrust; he yanked it from her throat leaving her to gasp in pain. She tried to speak, only to find her throat swollen and dry from his calculated abuse, but the hatred in her eyes conveyed a message that mere words would undoubtedly fall short of expressing.

He leaned over her, seized her wrists, and released her from the metal restraints. He dragged her towards him, pinning her to his chest. She pushed against him, trying to disengage herself from his forced embrace, only to feel his grip tighten around her as his mouth grazed her ear.

"Now that you had dinner Leese, I think I'm ready for some dessert."

The screams that suddenly rented the air were not Lisa's, but Malina's. The Russian girl had propelled herself out of her state of apathy; she lost control and attacked Jackson with a fury akin to one possessed. Her movements, though swift, were disjointed as she attempted to pummel Jackson's face with her fists.

Lisa fell backwards on the bed when Jackson released her to crash his fist into Malina's forehead. The direct assault sent Malina to stumbling backwards to collapse listless on the floor.

As Lisa struggled to prop herself upwards on the bed, Jackson slowly turned to her, a callous grin forming on his lips. His cerulean eyes, however, held no sign of amusement as he gripped her arm and yanked her up over his shoulder. He carried her to the room where a new source of nightmares was being forged and dumped her once more on the bed.

"Alone at last," he murmured. He pressed his body against hers and wrenched her arms above her head. When she felt his hands work their way down her body, she withdrew into the sanctity of the darkness behind her closed eyelids. An icy numbness pervaded her, offering relief from the horror of Jackson's repeated violation of her. Inside her mind, words repeated themselves like a mantra, keeping her focused.

_Untouched and alive. Untouched and alive._

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really sorry about the delay. In my defense, I became really ill with chronic, autoimmune disease flare up. I know, you probably didn't want to hear that and I won't get into details but it's more or less stable now and I'm better. I promise more frequent updates because it felt good to get back into writing again. My thanks for Royalty09 and First Noelle for their constant suggestions, help and encouragement as well as persistence. Also thank you to Zzee for her encouragement and comments. I've also took into account critiques left to me from reviewers and those whom have taken the time to send me a message and hopefully this is a start of an explanation. More will follow. **


	16. Dead or Alive?

_**One Year Later..,**_

_I'm sitting on my bed watching the sunset knowing with certainty that in a few hours Jackson will come for me once again in the attempt to humiliate me, to break me and possibly make me hate myself more then I already do. His purpose is to have me suffer vicariously through the torment he endured and although I remember distantly fighting him night after night, I no longer have the strength._

_The fact is that I feel no dread or shame from the repeated violation. I know I should feel something if not a certain measure of fear but a part of me seems to have grown numb. When Jackson touches me, I imagine I'm somewhere else with Jim, feeling his arms around me. His body is the one pressed to mine and in that time I feel truly safe. He tells me that I just had a nightmare and I try to believe him when he tells me that Jackson died long ago on my living room floor._

_At first, I thought Jim was real and clung to him, feeling his fingers caress my hair as he whispered soft endearments. The dream fades and I open my eyes to see Jackson on top of me, unmercifully forcing himself inside me. I try to close my eyes only to realize that he's forced them open so he can better see my agony. I wept the first time and he simply smiled as the assault intensified._

_I have learned to control my outward emotions, striving to bury them under a façade of indifference. 'Who cares', I would ask myself. 'At least he won't get the satisfaction of seeing me cry.'_

_It's already been one year or maybe more since he brought me here. My life has fallen into a distorted pattern of nightly abuse and then I spend the day with Malina who has grown more reclusive in each passing month. I look into her eyes and the vitality is gone. I'm forced to wonder if I'm watching some kind of automaton as she moves about the bedroom only as necessary to shower and eat whatever food is brought to us during our designated meal times._

_She no longer believes the lie that Ryan has told her in the beginning of being set free after she's worked off her debt. A month ago, she confided in me that she worked up the courage to ask Ryan when her freedom would be granted. Was she close to the end of repaying her obligation?_

_He had simply laughed at her naivety. She became furious, striking out at him only to end up with a broken wrist and a warning. They were tracking her family and any further attempts to resist or refuse him would mean their deaths. Ryan's interest in her has somewhat dimmed and I believe that Jackson is the only one standing between her and a bullet in her head. I heard them arguing one night just outside the door while Malina was still in the bathroom. Although Ryan seemed eager to 'get rid of the old and try something new', Jackson's response was terse. 'Until the completion of our project, Malina's not going anywhere.'_

_I know the meaning behind those words. Malina only has a stay of execution. In a sense, we both do. Our lives are forfeit the minute Jackson completes his contract but is death a better reward then a life spent in hell? For the moment, he only keeps her alive for the sake of my sanity. I suppose for him seeing me suffer is far more worthwhile than seeing me lapse into a catatonic state._

_I remember him shoving her back in the room the next day saying, "Remember Malina, each time you fight me, you'll suffer a very sudden loss. I'll start with your sisters and go from there."_

_She started to scream the cry seeming almost piercing and inhuman. I moved towards her but she backed away staring at Ryan with a wild look in her eyes. "Why don't you just kill me? Kill us! I have nothing you haven't already taken from me. I'd rather be dead then to have to spend my life with you. I'm sure Lisa would say the same." _

"_But I'm just starting to grow fond of you, Malina, and wouldn't it be a shame to deprive Jackson of his little toy? I think he likes you, Lisa though he'll probably never admit it. You both have so much potential."_

_Ryan had left the room with those passing remarks and once again I reached out to touch Malina's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. She flinched, whirling around only to snap at me. "Don't touch me."_

_I heard the door to the bathroom slam. There is no lock as we are not allowed any kind of true privacy. Our roles of slaves do not allow us the privilege. I hear her sobs through the door and I know what it means. She's had the epiphany that our lives will not get any better then they are now. _

_I try not to dwell on it but rather sit on my bed attempting to retreat from her pain by imagining what Jim would be doing right now. Or better yet, what the two of us would be doing together. It's not terribly complex but idyllic with the two of us lounging on the couch enjoying an Alfred Hitchcock classic. "The Birds" for some reason has always terrified me perhaps from the wild, unpredictable nature going on outside our very doors. There was no real twist but just the suspense of having to avoid those creatures that through some freak of nature started attacking the villagers. The only reason I watched it was it was a favorite of his._

_Kathryn's growing up without me but I can see her in my mind as a toddler and probably quite a handful for Jim. I wonder if I don't survive this, will part of her remember who I am. I recall so vividly holding her in my arms after giving birth and thinking about how fragile she was and I couldn't help but question if I was really fit to protect her from all the horrible things in this world but then I knew I would give my life in order to spare from any of the hell that I've endured. Enduring, I should say._

_Although, the words torment, violation and rape don't sound right anymore. With Malina as my only company, I find myself anticipating Jackson's presence, not with fear but with a sordid longing for company and conversation. That's what I hate myself for. I feel nothing whatsoever when he uses me night after night but lately, afterwards he spends a small amount of time conversing about his work or provides random bits of information about what's going on outside the stifling claustrophobia of my prison. I savor it because I have nothing else to look forward to but for those brief moments knowing the outside world still exists. I allow his abuse because I know my will to survive to get back to my family is stronger then his need to destroy me from the inside out. _

Lisa reluctantly closed her journal which was just a thin, spiral bound notebook Jackson had allowed her to have one month ago as a "reward for good behavior". She contemplated since then whether he had made a mistake since the journal was the only tangible thing keeping her spirit undefeated during the course of his whims. Her mind drifted to wondering if Malina's will to survive was as strong as hers. She knew better than to outline in her journal any potential plan of escape no matter how well she hid the notebook.

Night had fallen and Lisa glanced at the bathroom door where Malina had once again retreated after a lingering afternoon spent with Ryan. _She's been in there over an hour_ She started to approach the door hoping to outline some plan of escape. It was only recently that she had such motivation.

Just the other night, Jackson had examined her critically to remark, "You look like shit, Leese**." **He gripped her chin and pulled her face close to his. "You haven't been skipping meals because you know how I tolerate that."

"No, I…" Lisa hesitated. It was a calculated risk even to make mention of the probable cause but Jackson would see right through her if she dared lie.

"You what?" He demanded, seizing her arm.

"We have no sunlight in our room. Occasionally, Malina and I need to go outdoors or we'll be sick." Despite her presumption, he could not accuse her of dishonesty as her overly pale skin made the condition obvious even to him. Shaking his head, he pulled her off the bed to guide her back to her room. "You should have said something before, Lisa."

She merely shrugged and just outside her door, he stopped pausing to look at her in the flickering light of the hallway. For a moment, his features softened almost imperceptibly. _It's a trick of the light._ His words however were not. "You're stronger then I've given you credit for Lisa. I imagine that within a year or two, this place will only be a distant memory."

Looking at him in disbelief, her gaze drifted to the floor and she involuntarily flinched feeling his hand caress her cheek, his fingers trailing down to her once vibrant auburn hair. "You mean…" She took a deep breath. "You mean you'll let me go?"

His laughter was a harsh wake up call suddenly diminishing her rising sense up hope. "Let you go?" Jackson repeated. "No, Leese. Nothing will change the fact that you belong to me. I'll never let you go."

Jackson's hand grazed her neck and it took all her willpower to suppress the tremors that wanted to break forth. "You mean, you'll kill me," she murmured.

"I've considered it but no. You see Lisa I'm a man that values my privacy and this current arrangement as much as it serves its purpose is not by any means a long term solution." His lips grazed her ear. "My contract is nearly finished here and when I leave I intend to take you with me. Rest assured, your accommodations will be a great deal more pleasant and with the right instruction, I think you'll become a valuable asset."

She was paralyzed with shock as she tried to absorb the meaning of his words. _Jim help me. Please find me. He'll never let me go. Oh God, what if he finds out about the…_

"But why?" She managed to ask.

"Why what?"

"You blamed me for your family's death and each night you…" She couldn't even say the word. "Why not just kill me?"

"Spare the rod, spoil the child Lisa. You're paying your penance and at the end, doesn't that justify some reward? I would think my company would be a preferable alternative. Besides, haven't you always wanted a family?"

"I had one before you ripped me away from them**,"** Lisa sputtered. She bent over as a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Clutching her stomach, she leaned against the door. _No, not this again. Not right now._

"Not feeling quite like yourself, Leese?" He walked toward her and she recoiled as his arms wrapped around her body holding her upright. "If you're good, I may just let you keep him**,"** Jackson whispered.

"What?" She felt bile creep into her throat as she tried to staunch the urge to vomit.

He continued as if he never heard her. "I have a feeling it'll be a boy. What do you think, Lisa?"

"You know that I'm…"

"Pregnant? Of course, I do. Malina is very forthcoming when given the opportunity and besides I had my suspicions."

"And you'll let me keep him." Her voice was filled with doubt as she gazed up at him pleadingly. A child, no matter how loathsome his biological father was, would fill the empty void in her heart after being forced away from Kathryn. She hadn't held a baby in her arms in so long that when she found out about her likely pregnancy, she confided only in Malina but otherwise kept it to herself, uncertain as to how Jackson would react to the news.Most likely, Malina had been interrogated and browbeaten into giving the truth about her condition. In this prison, secrets were never easily kept.

"I haven't decided, Leese. Children in my business are a liability that I usually can't afford. I'll have to give it some thought." Releasing her, he opened the door and gestured into the darkened room. "After you."

_He's going to kill my baby. _The thought filled her with horror at the mere prospect of having an abortion.

The lock sounded behind her and Lisa ran towards the bathroom, clutching her abdomen as she emptied the paltry contents of her stomach into the toilet. She collapsed backwards pressing her fevered skin against the cool tiles, her arms still wrapped protectively around her abdomen as she whispered a fervent promise to the life growing inside of her. _I won't let him kill you._ She groaned as another bout of queasiness overwhelmed her. _Somehow I'll get out of here back to Jim. He'll never stop looking for me._ The urge to vomit was successfully quelled and Lisa smiled briefly holding on to the hope that gave her reason to live. _Please find me Jim. I know you will. Just wait for me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven…" The minister spoke slowly, enunciating every word which only added to the monumental pain in Jim's heart.

_A time to be born and a time to die. _A gradual numbness overcame him. There was still denial of Lisa's eventual fate in the hands of Jackson Rippner and for a year he meticulously investigated each lead, one getting more farfetched then the next.

For several months, Jim rarely worked; spending his time instead by the phone, hoping each time the phone rang that it would be her. It never was, but that rarely stopped his fervent prayers for her return.

The night he returned from Russia, Jim was emotionally devastated from the fact that he couldn't prevent the hell Rippner had planned for her. He stared numbly at the TV set in front of him, watching a sitcom of two newlyweds arguing about the wife's strange ability to see the dead. It was sheer stupidity and Jim realized that he envied the fictional couple at that very moment for having what he no longer possessed a family.

Dimly he could hear Kathryn crying from the nursery and he shook himself from his stupor as he got up to head down the hallway. His hand moved instinctively to turn off the porch light but then he froze, picturing Lisa returning home during the night to find it dark, without the welcoming glow the lamp offered.

Whenever Jim had to work until late at night, he knew he could come home and would always trust that the light outside would be turned on awaiting his arrival. He owed Lisa nothing less.

Pulling his hand away from the light switch, he continued down the corridor to his daughter's bedroom. "As long it takes Lisa, I'll keep the light it on for you until you find your way home." He had murmured out loud.

And since that night, the light was always on awaiting her return but she never came home.

_How can I do this?_ He asked himself. _How can I just give up on her?_ The minister's words offered little comfort and he chose to ignore them, still unable to accept the pain of the void Lisa's disappearance had left in his soul.

A small hand tugged on his arm and he turned to Kathryn who was now a toddler, grinning at him impishly. Already bored and restless with the tediousness of the service, Jim could tell she was eager to be outside rather than cooped up on the uncomfortable pew.

"Katie, not now," he whispered.

"Daddy," she protested, her green eyes looked up at him stubbornly. Her brown hair, already a mass of tangled curls, had pulled loose from their barrettes to fall in disarray across her face. "I'm thirsty."

He sighed and rubbed his temple as he tried to decide what to do with his otherwise petulant daughter. The last year had been rough for him as a single parent and it seemed that Kathryn could sense the disruption in the household. She vocalized her aggravationbyher constant wails in the middle of the night yet Jim's presence did little to comfort her.

It didn't seem to matter because Jim rarely slept. Nightmares plagued him. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Lisa being dragged, bleeding profusely, into the confines of Rippner's plane. Every night he saw her eyes, filled with torment as she reached out to him, begging him to save her. He would try to run towards her but his legs would become heavy and he would collapse to the ground unable to take another step. He awoke screaming her name in desperation.

Kathryn was standing up on the pew, her voice interrupting that of the minister and Jim felt a brief surge of annoyance. His temptation was to immediately reprimand her despite the fact that he knew that she only eighteen months old and didn't understand the significance of what was happening around her.

"Katie…" His voice had an edge to it as he took her arm to propel her down into sitting position.

"It's all right, Jim. I'll take her." Judy had approached the dueling pair and gently took Kathryn's hand. "Come on munchkin."

Kathryn smiled gleefully tossing back a look of disdain in Jim's direction as she readily followed Judy out of the chapel.

He sighed as the minister spoke about the impact Lisa's life had on others. Glancing sideways, he saw Charles Keefe staring fixedly at Lisa's picture displayed on top of the empty casket. Keefe had insisted on paying for Lisa's funeral when his sources returned with information confirming Lisa's death only months after her abduction. Apparently shot in the head and dumped into the Black Sea, Lisa's body would never be found. Keefe's eyes seemed hollow and his weight loss was evident in the way his suit hung on his once lean form when he came to Jim's door to tell him the news. _Truly a broken man, _Jim thought.

Jim had come to terms with Keefe's part in Lisa's capture. Rippner had played Keefe like a fool, using Lydia as leverage. He never intended to let her live. However, Rippner made one error in judgment. He had been certain that Keefe's decision to trade Lisa's life for Lydia's would lead to the politician's eventual ruin politically. However, public sympathy soared for Keefe beyond expectation and rumor was that he was being primed as a candidate for vice president.

Admittedly, Jim struggled not to hold a grudge against Keefe. Logically, he knew that if Rippner hadn't used Lydia as leverage, he would have found another way of obtaining her. Perhaps it was Jim's grief that wanted so much to blame Keefe for her demise so he wouldn't have to blame himself.

_I have to move on and leave this behind me. Lisa's dead. She's not coming back._

His words were empty, as his mind seemed determined not to accept them. Notwithstanding what seemed obvious, he couldn't help but stare at the empty casket and wonder if there was any chance that Lisa was still alive. He shook his head in frustration at his persistent denial of the truth. _Why do I keep fooling myself? _

**This chapter is more informative I suppose then action but it will get more exciting in the next chapter when Lisa and Malina try to put a plan into action. A big thanks to First Noelle and Royalty09 for their many contributions and suggestions. Also they have been a big factor in motivating me on this project. Also, I want to thank all reviewers for doing the same!**


	17. Dependency

_I'm afraid. The fear is always there latent inside of me no matter how I try to suppress it. Before Jackson brought me here, I was full of pride in my own ability to ward off self-pity and the ever present fear. Even when I was fighting Jackson in my father's house for my life, I moved instinctively on pure adrenaline. I had no time to give into dread because if I did, I would most certainly be dead._

_I closed my eyes at night and contemplate if having known what would be the result of my rebellion against Jackson on the plane, would I have still gone through it? I try to focus on the Keefes and the fact that with the exception of Lydia, they are alive but I feel no joy in their survival. I have to stop myself from adamantly wishing that I could just have allowed the plan to succeed and Jackson would be gone forever out of my life._

_Maybe that's what he wants me to feel. Jackson does nothing but encourages and inspires my hate for my former employer. I hear his voice inside my head whispering subtle hints and it lingers there in my mind. I'm frustrated because I cannot expel them. Little by little he's shaping me for what's to come, when his contract is finally over. _

_I've asked him about his current assignment. 'Let's not mix work with pleasure, Leese**,' **he often says before he renews his assault and I lay beneath him disgusted with myself, knowing that by not struggling against him, I'm slowly allowing him to strip away my soul. _

_But I no longer have the strength. What has my initial resolve to resist him at every angle brought me but fractured limbs and injuries too numerous to count? I wonder if God will forgive me. I cannot garner the energy to struggle against Jackson but also I almost see the world the way he sees it and I'm closer to understanding the roots of his hatred. What does that say about me? Am I insane or is he? Or both of us?_

_I wish I knew the answer…_

Lisa heard footsteps outside the door and hurriedly tucked the journal under her mattress. She was apprehensive of this unexpected visit for neither Jackson nor Ryan had the habit of visiting their room during the daylight hours unless they meant to dole out a punishment for a known indiscretion of their preset rules.

The door was unlocked and pushed open as Jackson entered the room, briefly inspecting the small interior. Finding nothing out of place, he beckoned towards her. "Okay Leese, let's go."

"Go where?" Lisa propelled herself off the bed, pressing her back against the wall. "You know I did nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?"

She flinched. The wordsbrought back memories of her father who had always been so overprotective of her. After the Red Eye flight, his paranoia of any potential danger towards her increased and he insisted on spending several nights at her apartment in her small, cramped guest bedroom. Even after he finally agreed to go back home, he insisted on calling every single night to make sure she bolted her doors shut and even installed a sophisticated alarm system at his expense that was not without its share of technical difficulties.

One evening, while in the middle of a movie, the high pitched siren of her alarm went off and instantly, Lisa was on her feet and to the door only to see through the peephole, two Mormon missionaries fleeing the scene at the sound of the alert system.

_It was ridiculous. Jackson would never have come through the front door. _

She turned towards Jackson and clasped her hands to stop them from trembling. "I…"

"Relax Leese. We are just going for a little walk." Walking towards her, he took hold of her upper arm, leading her toward the door.

"But what about Malina?"

"Ryan will be along for her shortly. Besides, as I said before, I do value my privacy especially when it comes to you." Jackson's arm coiled around her shoulders pulling her toward him as he led her down the stairs.

He released her momentarily and she felt the weight of a coat encapsulate her body in warmth. "It's a bit chilly out there, Lisa."

Chilly was an understatement. The air outside was frigid and the grass crunched beneath her feet as he led her towards the car. But still, she was outside rather than within the dreary confines of her room and she closed her eyes as she inhaled, and for a moment she felt free. There were no walls that threatened to close in on her, no bars that imprisoned her - just vast open air.

The pretense of freedom vanished when he seized her arm and led her to a silver Mercedes parked in the driveway. She pulled lightly against his insistent grip. "Wait, I thought we were just going on a walk."

"We will as soon as we get into town. Despite what you may think, there are certain areas that are safer then others."

Lisa accepted this vague explanation as she reluctantly sat down within the confines of the luxury vehicle. She looked out the window forlornly. Driving past the secured gate that housed the compound, she felt a sudden wave of inexplicable fear. She had adapted to her hellish environment surviving her abuse with an attitude of numbed indifference. It was only through a sudden epiphany that she realized how her life had become dependent on that stark version of reality. Now outside the confines of her prison, she was consumed by dread. As she realized how close she was to true freedom, she kept asking herself if she actually had the courage to grasp the opportunity.

She was disgusted to realize that Jackson had somehow evolved to become an anchor for her, keeping her grounded. If she could escape, would she be able to adapt to life absent of his presence? As much as she despised him, a part of her needed him and relentlessly, she started to berate herself for her own distorted thinking.

_I allowed this somehow. I let him get inside my head! Damn it! _Digging her nails into her palms, she attempted to expel the invisible hold he had over her by pure force of will. Pain was an incentive to help her remain focused on the goal that she obliged herself to accept. _I have to get out of here. Leave this place, this town and just tear myself away from his influence. I can't let him do this to me!_

"Leese?"

She flinched at the sound of his voice, turning to Jackson suddenly. "What?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's not worth talking about."

He appraised her, meeting her gaze with a cold superiority emanating from his steely blue eyes. "Let me be the judge of that."

Readying her breathing, she wracked her mind, hoping to dissuade his efforts to gaining access to her innermost ponderings, by giving him a kernel of truth. Deceit was never an option. His fingers wrapped around her bicep, squeezing lightly, and she winced at the implicit warning.

"It's the baby…" She huddled against the passenger seat looking up at him meekly. _Let him think he's in control. His pride is his weakness._

"What about the baby?" His thumb caressed her shoulder lightly causing her body to tremble in revulsion.

"I don't want to lose him." Lisa could barely hear her own voice over the din of the oncoming traffic outside.

"That's out of your control, Leese." He shrugged, appearing indifferent to her obvious plight. "I wouldn't dwell on it right now."

"Why are you doing this?"

When he raised his eyebrows in perplexity, she continued. "I mean, why are you taking me outside? Trusting me?"

"Are you complaining Lisa?" His hand started to stroke her arm and she resisted the urge to pull away. "Do you want me to take you back? Perhaps get an early start on our evening together?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I just don't understand..."

He cut her off. "Let's just say every relationship needs to start somewhere and I think you've given me a sufficient demonstration that I can begin to trust you."

"But…" Lisa's words were cut off by a sudden jolt from behind and the grating sound of crushed metal. She was pushed forward and immediately wrenched back as the seat belt tightened across her body.

She could hear Jackson swear in frustration as he started to open the door.

"Jackson, what happened? Where…?"

He glanced at her briefly, his face contorted with rage. "Lisa, just stay here," he snapped. "I'll be back in a minute."

_He doesn't think I'll leave._ Lisa watched him through the rearview window swiftly making his way to the offending driver. She was frozen, paralyzed and unsure whether she should take the opportunity presented towards her. Her fingers drifted to the button that unlatched her seat belt and she depressed it, gazing longingly through the window, remembering the fleeting sense of freedom she felt by being outside. Her hand clutched the car door and she willed herself to open it, to break free of the hold Jackson had on her.

_For my baby, I have to do this. _She took a deep breath and opened the door quietly, stepping outside. Jackson had yet to notice her. His face set in anger; he lividly berated the driver who dared touch his vehicle.

Crouching down in front of the Mercedes, she took in the immediate environment of the town that surrounded her. There were multitudes of people going about their everyday business ignorant of her distress but for Lisa it was opportunity. If she could reach them, she could blend in and lose Jackson indefinitely within the crowds around the marketplace.

Summoning her courage, she stood up and edged her way toward the crowd. _Almost there. Almost free._

"Going somewhere, Leese?" Jackson's voice echoed from behind her. She whirled around to see him bearing down on her furiously. "That's not the way it works, Lisa." Removing a pair of metal handcuffs from his jacket, he shook his head as if he were disciplining a young child. "And I thought we could trust each other."

_It's now or never. _No doubt Jackson would punish her severely for her betrayal. A night no doubt filled with horrors where he would take extra measures to shame her once again into compliance. _No, I can't just let it happen again. _She immediately backed away her feet stumbling on the loose gravel of the pavement. "Stay away from me."

"Oh, Lisa how disappointing. I thought we were done with this little charade."

"Charade?" She repeated, looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes, the charade you insist on living thinking you belong to anyone else but me."

Her spirit had nearly been broken during that prior year of hell as her body was forced to endure the punishment of his constant abuseEven in the stillness of her own contemplations, she questioned whether or not everything inside her had been torn away only to be replaced by a stranger too weak to fight back, fearful of the consequences that would be doled out if she resisted.

In that moment, she became in touch with the person she was before Jackson had ripped her away from her life and she felt that surge of strength resonate through her. "No!" The jacket around her shoulders fell away as her feet met the sidewalk. Pedestrians turned to stare at the feuding couple.

"Not now and in no way will I ever belong to you!" With that final declaration, she turned on her heel and sprinted around the corner hearing the dreaded footfalls of Jackson following in close pursuit. Veering to the right, she noticed a store briefly empty of any clerk but the door was open beckoning to her.

She barely managed to get inside and duck behind the clothing rack at the back of the store before she saw Jackson saunter up the street, his eyes surveying his surroundings with cold precision. _He'll find me. Oh God, please. _She huddled down further, her knees touching the cold tile as she pressed her hands together in supplication. _Any moment, he'll see me. Will people even notice when he drags me back to the car? Will they even stop to care?_

Holding her breath, she expected to hear his measured footsteps on top of the cheap plastic tiles; his mocking tone scolding her as if she was a recalcitrant child and then to feel his hands seize her possibly dislocating her shoulder just to hear her scream in agony.

Minutes dragged by and to Lisa's amazement, everything became quiet and she dared take one peek towards the street that lay beyond the entry.

_He's gone._ The road was empty except for a few stragglers making their way home. She shivered, clutching her arms as she made her way to the door half expecting Jackson to leap out at her from where he stood in wait.

Nothing happened. She exited the store and slowly drifted to the other side of the street avoidingthe gazes of curious onlookers who obviously thought the image of the young woman sparsely dressed for such a cold day as this one was extremely odd.

Not knowing whom to trust, Lisa timidly approached a young couple and tried to ascertain directions to the police station. They shook their heads in confusion at her English and moved on, but not before she heard them utter a word in Russian that had been made familiar to her during her time of imprisonment – _проститутка,_ meaning 'prostitute'.

She backed away, ducking behind a corner, her hands rubbing her arms in a circular pattern until her skin became abraded from the effort. _Just a whore. A filthy, dirty, used up whore. _Her fingers started to get numb despite her struggle to stay warm and wearily she considered giving up. _If I go back to Jackson now, I might get off easy. He may let me… _She gasped; flinching at the sound of Jackson's voice loudly berating the couple she had only spoken to minutes ago. Approaching the corner, she peeked her head out to see Jackson, his back towards her, arms folded across his chest as he spoke with evident sarcasm in fluent Russian. The other man shrugged, holding his hand out as Jackson removed several billfolds from his jacket and held out the cash, which was greedily accepted.

Lisa froze when the woman suddenly pointed in her direction and in that one second delay, she met Jackson's frigid stare and knew that no mercy would be granted to her if she stayed. Dying on the street would be a preferable option compared to the fate Jackson had in store for her.

She ran, turning down one twisted alley after another, her mind racing as she pushed her body beyond the limits of her endurance as she desperately tried to circumvent his relentless pursuit.

Her circuitous route seemed to have worked. She realized she could no longer hear his footsteps behind her and with a muffled sob; she collapsed against a brick wall, clutching her chest in agony as she gulped in air.

Hours drifted by as she wandered through the town trying to identify the police station apart from the various other stores only referenced by a language completely unknown to her. Darkness was starting to settle into the already abysmal silence that had taken over the village and Lisa huddled up against the bricks hoping to find some source of warmth.

Her eyes closed and she allowed herself with equal amounts of joy and pain to see Jim's face, lingering just in front of her. His arm reached out to her and she extended her hand to grasp his however her fingertips touched only shadows as his image dissipated directly in front of her. "No!" Her cry startled her from her reverie and she shook her head to abandon the image that so cruelly teased her. _Not real. Not real._

Lisa gasped as a hand fell on her shoulder, and she heard a voice speak in Russian behind her. She whirled around to witness one of those beautiful sights in the entirety of the year she spent in virtual solitude. A man clothed in what was obviously the uniform of a security guard or policeman who was attempting to extract an answer from her. She stared at him blankly and shook her head indicating her lack of understanding. "I…I don't speak…"

He sighed in annoyance. "American**?" **Lisa nodded with anticipation, hoping that this answer would be the answer to her prayer for salvation.

"Are you lost, miss? Tourists do not usually occasion this area. We have a strict curfew here in place." He spoke English impeccably with only a subtle trace of an accent.

"No!" She seized his arm in desperation. "I was kidnapped and brought here against my will. Please, I don't even where I am but I barely managed to escape and if they find me…"

His eyes seemed to visibly darken and he put a consoling hand on her arm. "It's all right. Do you know where you were held? How long you were captured?"

"About a year, I think. I don't know for sure where they held me. I got so lost and I was running. Oh God, I left Malina there! You have to find her!"

"Relax. I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile, I need to have you return with me to the station. We'll need to contact the embassy and see how to proceed."

His fingers wrapped firmly around her elbow as he guided her to an unimposing structure, two blocks from where she had originally stood wishing for some miraculous intervention or deliverance.

She could taste the freedom that was now hers and maybe tonight she would be allowed to actually contact Jim. To hear his voice reassuring her that he was coming for her and that Jackson would suffer for her every indignity, and even for the dependency that he engendered to create.

Stumbling up the steps, she inclined her head in gratitude and her escort opened the door for her and felt the immense relief at being out of the frigid air. After an officer she assumed was a supervisor recorded her information, she was at once taken to an unoccupied office with a worn, dark leather couch with a matching desk and chair.

"Sorry. It's the best we can do for now." He opened up the door to a closet within the office and handed her a simple, wool blanket which she wrapped around her shoulders.

"Compared to where I've been, this is heaven." Glancing up at him curiously she asked, "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"Alexei." He said, handing her a cup of hot coffee

"Thank you so much for your help, Alexei."

"No, Miss Reisert. The pleasure is entirely mine." A knock sounded outside the door and he smiled at her benignly. "Ah, he wasted no time in coming for you."

Lisa froze, looking up at Alexei in confusion. "Who?"

He turned the knob, glancing back at her with idle amusement. "I've always said that love is often wasted on the young."

The door swung open to reveal her nightmare waiting on the other side. Hispale blue eyes emanating a mixture of malice and obscene delight, Jackson Rippner strode into the office. He gazed at her with a steady current of fury conveying the promise that the horror she had experienced the past year would be a mere shadow next to the hell he had in store for her that night.

**I suppose Lisa has found herself in a bit of trouble and the next chapter will be a bit intense as Lisa finds out the consequences of her attempted escape. Just want to say thanks to Royalty09 and First Noelle for their help, suggestions and being motivating factors in writing. Also want to say thank you to Zzee for her advice and motivation as well as all reviewers!**


	18. Indestructible

_A deer caught in the headlights. _That's what Lisa felt like as her entire body froze upon seeing Jackson Rippner enter the room, a look of amusement in his otherwise artic blue eyes. She couldn't speak nor could she even scream; her throat clenched and she couldn't breathe to form the gasp that wanted to be expelled.

"What, no 'hello'? Leese, I must say I'm disappointed." Jackson took a step towards her with a look of foreboding on his face. "And I thought I taught you better then that."

His words managed to free her from the shock that acted as a paralytic over her entire body and instinctively, she took a step backwards, her head spinning as she heard distant snickers in the background.

Spying Alexei, the officer who had accompanied her to the police station, his posture was relaxed, his arms folded as he leaned back against the opposing wall. "You…" She was stammering as she circled around the desk attempting to put an obstacle between Jackson and herself. "Please, you can't…"

He offered a shrug. "It's nothing personal, Lisa but I do have a family to support and the money was a bit too much to refuse."

Jackson glanced towards Alexei and then back at Lisa. "Ah, a family man, Leese. You have to respect that considering you and I both used to have one." His hands pressed down on the edge of the desk that acted as a barrier. "Now all we have is each other."

Her voice was remarkably steady as she allowed herself to meet his penetrating gaze holding his calculated glare with one of her own. "I won't let you touch me again."

There it was. The words that reaffirmed her soul was intact and incorruptible despite his efforts to the contrary. There would always a part of her he couldn't possess no matter how he tried to distort her.

"I can't say you have much of a vote in the matter, Lisa." The pretense of civility was gone as Jackson leaned in towards her, mere inches from seizing her arm. "Of course, I'm always happy to provide a demonstration."

He lunged for her attempting to seize her arm as Lisa managed to avert his grasp by diving to the far end of the desk, seizing the phone from the corner of the office allowing her arm to swing wide as the heavy plastic hit Jackson squarely in the head.

He stumbled backward but didn't fall, clutching his head as she used the phone like a club to wield another decisive blow to his temple. A hand fell on her shoulder, yanking her backwards and her makeshift weapon was ripped from her grasp. Undaunted, Lisa swung her elbow towards her attacker's face only to have her wrist captured and twisted behind her back as an arm descended around her neck, throttling her.

She struggled to breathe, pushing her body forward instinctively to have the pressure on her throat removed. His hold tightened rendering her airflow completely hampered as she heard a distant buzzing in her ears.

Alexei's voice sounded above the chaos speaking in nearly a gentle whisper. "Don't make this harder on yourself then it has to be, Lisa. I suggest you go quietly with Mr. Rippner without making a scene."

He released the hold he had on her neck, his hand gripping her arm as he nodded towards Jackson whom had since recovered from the blow he suffered to the head. "You want me to take her out to the car?"

"In a moment." Jackson removed his cell phone from his pocket, dialing a number. "I want to make sure all arrangements are in place for our return."

"Arrangements?" Lisa turned towards Jackson whom did nothing to acknowledge her question. Facing Alexei she demanded, "What arrangements?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, Lisa. Besides it's not my concern." Alexei attempted to seize her other arm as she managed to dodge his grasp. She spat at him and watched with some measure of self satisfaction as he used the palm of his hand to wipe the saliva away in disgust.

"You're pathetic!" She sneered in contempt. "You'd do anything for a few bucks, wouldn't you?" Sarcasm lined her toned. "Would you sell your own sister for the extra cash or is that where you draw the line?"

Her reckless insults were met by a harsh slap directly across her mouth that sent her tumbling to the floor where her head rapped against the wood trim of the couch that Alexei had offered her as sanctuary only moments ago. Her vision blurred and she blinked to clear the haze that started to encase her mind.

Loud voices sounded around her. Obviously an argument was brewing.

"What did I say about touching her?" Two arms wrapped around Lisa's waist pulling her up from the floor and settling her onto the couch as she felt cool fingers touch her cheek.

"Mr. Rippner, I'm sorry. She insulted me and…"

"Oh I see. You allowed her to provoke you and get under your skin. Maybe she's right. You are pathetic."

"I…I didn't mean…"

"You can leave now. Make sure my car ready and the surgeon is standing by. I want to get this over with as soon as we arrive."

_Surgeon? What does he need a…_

"Lisa, are you still with me?" Jackson's fingers stroked her hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear.

His blue eyes shimmered down at her as the overhead light encapsulated them giving them an unearthly beauty. Yet, the pale cerulean orbs as brilliantly entrancing as they were, centered on her with the demonic reverence of a snake anticipating the devouring of its next victim.

"No, don't…please, don't." She struggled to tell him not to touch her but his hands continued to graze her cheek, his lips trailing down to her neck.

"Would you believe that even in the space of a few hours, I missed you?" His fingertips brushed the fresh wound on her face and she winced in pain. "I'm sorry Leese. I should have expected this but perhaps that's why I'm fascinated. You always find new ways of surprising me."

His phone rang and she fought to prop herself up on her elbows while his attention was momentarily diverted. "Wonderful. The surgeon is standing by?" A lingering pause. "I'll have her ready."

Jackson turned back to her, removing a needle from his coat filled with a viscous, clear fluid. Removing the cap and tossing it aside, he leaned in towards her. Lisa shook her head adamantly, her feet slipping on the leathery exterior of the couch as she backed away from him.

He straddled her legs, seizing her hair as her hands pressed against his chest, struggling to push him off of her. She aimed a punch for his jaw hoping to stun him but he simply caught her wrist in mid air, twisting it around as she screamed in pain. "I think this will do." He muttered and she flinched feeling the sting of a needle enter right below her palm. Tears flooded her eyes as she watched him depress the syringe emptying the contents of the fluid into her veins.

Her body was starting to tingle feeling warm as she allowed the arm to collapse at her side not having the strength nor will to fight him any longer. Drowsily, she wondered if there was ever a point to resist the inevitable and if her soul would truly survive the nightmare Jackson had in store.

"That's my girl." She wanted to gag as she felt Jackson's lips brush hers but couldn't summon the impulse. His arms went around her, cradling her body to him as he lifted her off the couch and carried her towards the door.

The last thing Lisa remembered was staring at a series of bright overhead lights of the hallway that seemed to scorch her vision sending her into the escape of the calming slumber that awaited her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lisa!" Jim's cry startled him from the stark realism of the nightmare and he bolted up in bed, his shirt damp from perspiration. Another piercing wail radiated down the hallway.

_Kathryn. _His breathing was rapid as he tried to dispel the lingering images in his head of Lisa's face distorted by numerous wounds, almost burned beyond recognition as she looked at him pleadingly for help for a miracle that would never come.

In despair, Jim clenched his teeth and punched the wall desperate to empty the rage and bitterness that dwelled within his heart, making it difficult to breathe. However, the brief physical pain of scraped knuckles did little to remedy the ache that never seemed to dissipate.

"Jim?" Judy opened the door to his room, holding Kathryn as his daughter had her arms firmly clenched around Judy's neck. "Are you okay?"

"So it would seem." Jim snapped as he retreated to the bathroom. Turning the faucet on, he splashed water onto his face. Sighing, he returned to the bedroom, walking out into the hallway. "I'm sorry. I still can't shake the dream. I…"

"I understand, Jim. I really do but you need to let her go. Lisa's not coming back." Judy carefully put Kathryn back into her crib and approached him putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What happened to Lisa was terrible but she wouldn't want you to live like this."

He jerked backwards, walking out into the foyer into the kitchen opening up a cabinet and seizing a glass in which he poured a generous amount of scotch hoping to drown out his pain with the comforting buzz that would follow in its wake. Judy followed, leaning against the oven as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I don't know why I bother. I offered to stay a couple days after the service to help with Kathryn because I'm your friend but I'm not putting up with this bullshit of yours."

"Then get out. I never asked for your help." He barked, gulping the liquid.

"You didn't need to ask. I'm your friend. Lisa died and it's terrible but you didn't, so you should stop acting like you are. Life has to go on because Kathryn still needs you. Is she not worth living for?"

He glanced towards Kathryn's bedroom and shook his head trying to clear the fumes of alcohol from his brain. Judy was right and he hated himself for admitting it. A year had slipped by without a trace of Lisa to be found. The news arrived of her death and Jim refused to accept it.

"It was just so meaningless." He tossed out the remainder of the scotch into the sink and collapsed into a chair. "Her death was so fucking pointless. The bastard probably made sure she suffered and I wasn't able to do a damn thing."

"I disagree." Judy put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Look at what you still have and what an impact Lisa's life had and tell me again how worthless her death was."

He shook his head. Even Judy's words sounded hollow but Jim knew he could no longer torment himself by contemplating the circumstances of Lisa's demise. As Judy quietly retreated to the guest room, he drifted to the foyer staring out the window as the glare of the porch light emitted a harsh glow towards the surrounding yard.

Leaning against the wall, his hand hesitated over the light switch hating what he was about to do. Jim was never one to admit defeat and this simple act would bring with it the cruel reality of her passing. He closed his eyes and for a moment he could feel her presence almost like she was standing right there in the entryway with him. All he had to do was reach out to feel the lingering caress of her hand and he could be pulled back into the reverie of the simplicity of their life together.

_No! Lisa's dead. She's never coming home._ The illusion faded and he opened his eyes trying to swallow, as a lump formed in his throat. Truth was painful and he spent a year living in denial. Swiftly he turned off the light switch and the porch became obscured by the shadows of nightfall.

He headed back to his bedroom quickly not wanting to give himself the time to question what he had just done. Glancing into his daughter's nursery, he silently berated himself for not giving Kathryn the attention she deserved instead of leaving her as a responsibility to Lisa's still grieving father whom never minded Kathryn's frequent temper tantrums. Often he would comment of how like Lisa she was in spirit and would laugh at her every outburst.

Jim moved with determination away from her bedroom to the end of the hall. _Judy's right. I've been lingering in the past far too long. My life has to go on here._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright light seemed to pierce her eyelids as Lisa slowly regained consciousness. Her vision blurred, as all she could see was a haze of white surrounding her. She tried to lift her arms in the effort of parting the fog from her mind only to have them fall limply back onto the mattress. Her body felt heavy, her limbs numb and she wondered briefly if she had been left too long in a frigid environment in which the icy temperatures had slowly begun their work paralyzing her already weakened form.

_What happened? _Brief scattered memories slowly began to return. A police station. An officer promising her sanctuary. _And then…?_

"Awake at last. You really know how to keep a man waiting, don't you Leese?"

She blinked her eyes rapidly, her vision clearing to see Jackson occupying the chair directly next to her bed. Instinctively, her stomach lurched at the sight of him and she gagged at the bile that surged up to her throat.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders, helping her to sit upright as his fingers coolly traversed her neck in a gesture that Lisa could only determine was obscene. "Are you just as excited about me seeing me as I am to see you?"

Tremors broke out across her skin as she took in her surroundings. The smell of antiseptic and the IV in her arm that dripped a clear fluid into her vein confirmed that she was in a medical facility of some kind. Obviously one with services that could be bought and kept in confidence by unscrupulous individuals willing to accept cash over morality or ethics.

Her lower abdomen had a dull residual ache and she had the impulse to clutch her stomach fearing that non action would cause her lower pelvis to split open on its own accord. "What happened?" Her words were raspy and her throat was painfully sore. She swallowed to rid her mouth of the lingering unpleasant taste.

She coughed, wincing at the pain as Jackson offered her a cup filled with delicate shreds of ice within. She greedily sucked on them as he settled back into his chair. Her head fell back onto the pillows and she gazed at him uncertainly.

He smiled in response to her confusion and shrugged indifferently. "I did what had to be done, Leese. You know better then anyone that actions have consequences."

"Consequences?" She repeated, searching her mind. A peculiar feeling of emptiness filled her and she moved one hand over her sore abdomen feeling the series of bandages underneath the thin hospital gown. _Oh God, he killed him. _

"My baby?" Her murmur could scarcely be heard but Jackson stood up gripping her hand that had fallen to her abdomen. If his gesture was meant to be comforting or pitiless, Lisa couldn't tell. She tried weakly to pull her hand away but his grasp tightened. "You murdered him." Her sentence was a bleak pronouncement of the facts that were clearly evident on his face.

"No, Lisa. You did that the moment you decided to wonder off on your own."

Her voice echoed futility and she debated why she ever expected anything less then the stark black and white perspective in which Jackson viewed life. Every action had consequence. That was the reason for her abduction and the systematic abuse she endured. Rape was never a primary objective for him but he knew that her desperate fear of having it happen again would make it the perfect weapon against her. An ideal revenge.

"He would have been your child too." Her words were wasted as he leaned back in the chair observing her stoically. "The end always justifies the means." She muttered.

"Those are the rules I play by, Lisa." Standing up, he picked up his jacket which had been tossed over the chair closest to the door. "Not to worry, though. I've taken measures so that this will never happen again."

The initial shock which had given a transitory numbness to the grief she knew she would soon face evolved into a feeling of dread. "What?"

"I was generous, Leese. It could have been far worse if I took you to a sub standard clinic but then you know I'm not one for taking risks. Not as far as where you are concerned."

She refused to accept the meaning of his words but as she tentatively explored the damage done to her abdomen, her fear turned into a dark realization. "You wouldn't…"

He pivoted, approaching her swiftly as he seized her arms. "I just did. You gave up your right to a family when you destroyed mine, remember?" She glared at him bitterly before turning away. Jackson seized her chin pinning her under the sheer intensity of his gaze. "Children as I told you previously are a liability. The surgery will ensure that I will no longer have to worry about the potential of any future offspring."

She had gone limp in his grasp allowing her body to sink back down onto the bed as she stared straight ahead focusing solely on the lamp at the foot of her bed.

"So Leese, tell me. Do you think that Jim would take you back if he knew you couldn't get pregnant? I know the two of you were planning to have quite the family. Or would he find someone else?"

A forlorn tear trickled down her cheek as Jackson continued his barrage against her. "You see, I want you the way you are. You think your husband or any man would say the same?"

_Stop it! Stop it!_ Her eyes were still locked straight ahead as she started to recede away from Jackson's maddening voice, away from the pain he inflicted on her. _Just want to go away for a while. _ It was inviting as she sank into the deep recesses of her mind and paid no regard to the fact that Jackson was sitting next to her on the bed, shaking her to pull her from her self imposed catatonia. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift away floating in the warm embrace that sleep would provide.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I had food poisoning that lingered for a while. As always a big thanks to Royalty09 and First Noelle for their help and support. Also to Zzee for her constant encouragement and reminders to finish. I know this story is pretty dark and all I can say is there will be some uplifting moments to come. Thank you to all reviewers who have taken the time to review.**


	19. Tunnel Vision

_Lisa heard music steadily echoing throughout her mind acting as a current that kept her adrift within the warm tide of semi-consciousness. It felt as if her soul had detached itself from her body and was floating within the confines of the hospital room, unconcerned with the actions taking place below. She refused to even look, concentrating solely on the gentle rhythm of the melody resonating around her._

_Distant scraps of various lyrics floated within her mind but she couldn't grasp the song. It didn't matter because nothing concerned her anymore. Hidden within the cocoon of safety, no one could reach her unless she allowed it._

_Thoughts or disconnected remnants of previous conversations either assailed her rapidly or enfolded her in a gentle current. _

'_Lisa, are you still with me?'_

'_No, don't, please don't.'_

_A voice was begging for mercy. 'Mine?' Lisa asked herself. _

_She blinked and her vision cleared slightly but it remained as if she was still looking out through a distorted tunnel. Her room had changed and dimly she could recognize Jackson sitting on the bed he had so often forced her to share. It was not without irony to her that this was where she was compelled to take refuge._

_He was observing her intently, a stoic expression on his face which betrayed his indecision as to whether her withdrawalwas simply a façade or indeed a reality._

'_He can't hurt me here.' The idea comforted her, giving her one sense of triumph that she had managed to detach herself from any torment he had in mind for her._

"_You can't hide in there forever, Leese." His voice was chiding and she felt the tips of his fingers graze her neck. His hands traveled to her thigh pushing the flimsy nightgown upwards as she felt his weight shift on the bed until he was fully on top of her. Lisa closed her eyes, seeking the darkness once more as she continued to drift into the further recesses of her mind where safety dwelled._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So, what's the occasion?" Judy took off her coat casually tossing it over a living room chair. She watched Jim as he filled two champagne glasses.

He took a deep breath as he handed her a glass. "You were right a week ago about letting Lisa go. I just never wanted to face the reality of having to really say 'good-bye'."

"Jim, I…"

"No, don't apologize. I needed to hear it." He paused, glancing down at the wedding photograph that was prominently displayed on the end table. "Lisa once told me that her grandmother often reinforced in her the attitude of always looking forward. She often said it was the best advice one could ever receive. It's apt time that I should start taking it."

He lifted his glass in the air as Judy did the same. "Here's to you, Lisa. I'll never forget you. I hope you were able to find some peace."

_Some peace…_Jim's imagination wandered and he could envision in his worst nightmare Jackson forcing her onto a bed to endure a final torment or his haphazard attempt to balance the scales before her waiting execution.

Years ago when she had confessed to Jim her nightmare with Jackson Rippner, she had become frustrated with her own frailty. Her inhibitions towards intimacy were problematic and one night after their second attempt to make love, she collapsed back onto the pillow attempting to repress her silent tears of anger. "It's not fair." She shook her head covering her face with her hands.

"You can't think of it in those terms Lisa," he had advised. "It's an obstacle we need to overcome. Nothing more."

_My words must have been so damn hollow to her._ The emptiness of her loss ached within him and he knew that a void would always remain never to be filled. It was ironic that he would lecture her on how the world was filled with injustice so she would never give in to self pity but how often did those same words cross his lips when she was torn away from him?

He swallowed the entire amount of champagne lingering in his glass and set it down on the living room table butJudy allowed herself only a sip of the bitter liquid grimacing at the taste. Putting her glass aside, she made her way over to Jim and gently embraced him. He allowed it marveling at how right it felt to share something as simple as a hug with another human being.

But the guilt still remained despite his desperate attempts to shake it. _Lisa would have wanted me to let her go. _He reminded himself. Over Judy's shoulder his eyes focused on a picture of Lisa and an inexplicable chill crept through him despite his reassurances to himself.

_She's in a better place._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Days or weeks had passed. Lisa wasn't entirely sure how long, but she remained listless on her bed going in and out of vague dreams. Strands of thought echoed inside her mind. From time to time Malina would sit next to her on the bed grasping her hand and attempting to tell her something that Lisa was unable to focus on._

_It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Eventually she would die. Her will was strong enough and she smiled inwardly. Her death would bring her lasting freedom and surely God would forgive her final cowardice at the end._

_Her hand was being forced open and she blinked at seeing Jackson in front of her, compelling her to take several glossy photographs he had compiled. Her hand fell limp at her side, causing the pictures to fall to the floor. Sudden pain coursed through her jaw and she realized Jackson had slapped her in retaliation. Although she felt the sting of the injury, she was too immersed within her own mind to react to it._

_Suddenly she was being dragged upwards into sitting position and a picture of a toddler was shoved in front of her face. The child looked familiar to Lisa and she idly tried to remember why. _

_It came to her in a flash. She was tucking a baby into the cradle she had positioned by their bed. 'Our bed…Jim.' How could she have forgotten him? _

_Jackson had been talking, his voice on the edge of sarcasm as he tossed one picture aside showing her the next. "We're everywhere, Leese. Think you can escape me with this catatonia bullshit? I'll reunite you with them. You'll just be able to say your good-byes before I have Ryan demonstrate his level of expertise on the job right in front of you."_

_Tossing her the last photo before leaving the room, he slammed the door behind him. _

"_He'll do it." A murmur came from next to her but Lisa ignored it as her gaze dropped to the disarray of photos on her mattress. More then ever, she wanted to remain within the comforting recesses of her mind but the picture of her child beckoned to her. How many times had she promised she'd give her life for her daughter if necessity called for it? _

_Her child was alive and healthy. She was unconstrained from the disorder Jackson had caused, her life far apart from any sign of tragedy. Lisa had to consider that if she stayed in the darkness, her daughter would grow up not even remembering Lisa's face, knowing only that her mother had abandoned her right after she was born._

_But reemerging would not inevitably lead to escape. She would have to endure the vivid details of Jackson's continuous violation of her until the opportunity presented itself._

_An opportunity that might never come. But still, a chance she would have to take. _

_Lisa ascended slowly from the comforting abyss, moving out of the tunnel her mind had provided. She never dared question her choice as she made the last step back into reality…_

Malina was holding Lisa's hand, offering her nothing more then just mere support, her eyes cast downwardat the various photographs Jackson had left behindRyan had threatened her own family in much the same way when she attempted to kill herself one night using a broken shard of a hand-held mirror to facilitate her efforts. He had stitched the wound himself without giving her the benefit of anesthetic. Malina could remember the excruciating pain as she was pinned down on the bed by a guard while he slowly tore a needle through her flesh.

Afterward he tossed an envelope onto her bed containing pictures of her family with a note. "When you stop screwing around with your own life, maybe you should worry about theirs."

The incident never happened again and when Jackson had come in dumping the photos onto Lisa's bed, Malina had immediately made her way to her side in hopes of propelling Lisa out of the self induced catatonia. "He'll do it**," **she had whispered.

Her words seemed to go unheeded and Malina just sat there on the edge of Lisa's mattress feeling helpless, holding the already limp hand.

She was startled to suddenly feel her hand being squeezed lightly in return and Malina turned to see Lisa, struggling to sit up, blinking her eyes rapidly as she picked up a photograph, holding it, her hands trembling.

"Kathryn?" Lisa's faint whisper filled Malina with incalculable joy.

**Author's Note:**

I know it's been a while but it's been one crazy week at work after another. Anyway, this chapter is somewhat more informative, kind of filler but finishes off this segway. I want to thank Royalty09 for her ideas and constant encouragement and First Noelle for her help as a beta and bringing to my attention areas that need further clarity.

I know this story is somewhat depressing but I'm hoping that some find this chapter ends even slightly on a more uplifting note. I don't envision reality as a fairy tale but doing this work has enabled me to express more of the darker aspects of my life then I thought possible so I'm indeed grateful that I started this story.

Thanks for all the reviews and I appreciate the encouragement, the constructive criticism and everyone's opinions on this no matter what they are.


	20. Proposal

_One year later…_

"Check," Malina moved her knight successfully into position on the heavy oak chessboard. It was a gift, or maybe merely a decorative piece that Jackson had given to Lisa a few weeks ago.

"A birthday present," he had explained. Lisa struggled to remember if that was indeed accurate but for the life of her, she couldn't recall. The day she once celebrated as her origin into this world became an event lost to her, a part of her pre-existence before her captivity. She often thought Jackson must have created a day to celebrate her transformation from the independence she once took for granted to her current state of servitude.

Either way, some part of her was grateful for the gift, although she hadn't the faintest notion how to play chess. Her father once attempted to teach her but her constantly busy schedule kept her distracted from ever appreciating the complex nature of the game.

Now, Malina was her instructor simply because Jackson neither had the patience nor the inclination to teach her, although he did expect her to learn quickly in order for him to have a worthy opponent.

Lisa knew she was no match for Malina at this point. She stood, knocking her King over in defeat. "I give up." Wearily, she grabbed an apple from the bowl of fresh fruit that stood on the end table. "I hate that game."

"You only hate it because you're losing." Malina tucked a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear and shrugged. "You know what Jackson will do if…"

Raising a hand in protest, Lisa seized her jacket from her closet and pulled it over her shoulders. "All too well." Beckoning to Malina, she opened the door. "Let's go for a walk. I could use a break."

"But they'll be here in two hours and…"

"No. Don't worry. They're out of town for the next few days."

It dawned on Lisa that Ryan would probably not have bothered to share any information regarding his travel plans with Malina. It was no secret he viewed her as less then human and more like a pet he habitually played with when it suited his needs.

Jackson's treatment of Lisa was somewhat more civil although he never allowed Lisa to forget her role in his life. She was a debased servant, used to gratify his differing whims, which fortunately for her were not entirely based on lust. Following the surgery of a year ago, after her emergence from the induced catatonia, the pain following the trauma increased in severity each time Jackson came for her at night.

Although he insisted on her company, he appeared to be unable to stand her agonizing cries as her body recoiled against the mattress, intent on minimizing her pain. The doctor examined her carefully and told Jackson that scar tissue from the surgery and abortion was still present and required healing before she could endure any further sexual activity.

_You mean rape. _It was true Lisa had adapted to her environment but the fact remained that an unbridled hatred existed inside of her against her perpetrator that she could never give voice too.

It seemed cruel that she could be allowed to walk out in the middle of town with the pretense of freedom but knowing she was still a prisoner. The police were bought and sold routinely by those who had the means to afford them and the village itself was located three hundred miles away from Moscow, where the nearest American Embassy might have afforded them some protection.

It had only been a year since she attempted that initial, futile escape that turned out to be a simple bait and switch that Jackson had set up for her to test her spirit, to see if he had wholly broken her after a year spent in a virtual hell. Regardless of the result, she was determined not to regret her compulsion to run. In those moments, despite the severity of the cold that had seeped through the thin nightdress that made it obvious to the town's people her station in life, she had been filled with adrenaline and vitality. For a brief period, she was truly alive.

Several sets of eyes glanced at them covertly but Lisa and Malina ignored them, allowing no one the satisfaction of sating their curiosity. To others, they were merely prostitutes, solely owned for the pleasure of the two men who it made possible for the town to survive economically. Lisa recalled the words of insult that she hurled at Alexei: _Would you sell your own sister for the extra cash or is that where you draw the line?_

How true her words were. Very little was sacred in this country where you could trade people and even sell your very soul to the highest bidder. She had once been revolted at the very notion of buying a bride in Russia, the same way one would buy a car. Now, knowing Russia as she did as a country that was only a benefit for those in power, it was not difficult to understand why those women would take the chance of marrying a stranger in a foreign land over trying to survive in an area stricken by financial hardship.

Settling at a table within a small café, they both ordered tea with lemon and pirozhkis, the popular Russian pastry filled with cabbage, meat and fish that had become quite a favorite of hers.

Looking across the street from the restaurant, Lisa stared fixedly at a pay phone rooted beside a small convenience store. It beckoned cruelly to her as a dismal temptation to escape, an act that was no longer possible. She wondered how easy it would be to pick up the phone and dial the number that would summon Jim just so she could hear his voice once more. It had been so long, she wasn't even sure if she recalled what he sounded like, whether his tone was low and gentle or vibrant and encouraging. With some despair, she realized she didn't even remember her own telephone number. Maybe part of her, in accepting her circumstances, wanted to forget, to lessen the pain of the losing her family. Emotional survival required a sense of detachment and she consciously suppressed the unending heartache of her forced separation. Right now, it was all she could manage to simply stay alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been two years, Joe. It's time we both moved on." Jim gripped the cell and gingerly rubbed his temple. His head was throbbing and he glanced at Judy, who bore a pained expression from the feat he was attempting to accomplish.

"Ah, I see. Indeed, now that you found a replacement, Lisa becomes attributed to the past." Joe Reisert's voice was filled with a deepened anguish that radiated over the other line and Jim felt lower then scum. He had often questioned his decision regarding the right time to propose to Judy and whether or not he had spent enough exertion grieving over Lisa's apparent demise.

Accepting her death had been the most difficult proposition he had faced in his life and in his heart, he knew he would always love her. It was breathtaking to see in Kathryn how much she resembled Lisa in not just physical appearance but also in her stubborn attitude that reflected Lisa's adamant nature. He cherished her for that because in Kathryn, Lisa was still very much alive.

All those hours he spent talking about singular memories he had with Lisa to Judy were indeed a means of coping with the tragedy of her loss. Judy would often shake her head and stare at the picture of Lisa that he still kept on the end table in the living room. "I wish I could have met her. At least just once."

"In a way, you have." Jim pointed to Kathryn whom was prevailing on her father to watch a series of classic cartoons that he had previously taped for her enjoyment.

He would still get up at night and watch Kathryn as she slept, often speaking to Lisa companionably if she were right there beside him listening but just beyond the veil of his sight.

_She will always be there. _But he couldn't be expected to cling to his grief forever in the fleeting hope of her return, yet her father regarded him as a traitor for abandoning the perpetual misery they shared.

During the past year, the friendship between himself and Judy had deepened from affection into a love that Jim himself was amazed to admit, but then he recognized the fact that his feelings for her had been latent within him for several months. The need within them both accelerated one night after a lengthy dinner when he realized he didn't want Judy to leave and within her initial, gentle embrace of good-bye, he pressed his lips against hers on impulse and felt the joy of her response to him.

He proposed a few months later and felt a welcoming sense of contentment over finding another soul mate in which he could share his life with. The life that he was meant to have with Lisa was tragically cut short. Judy would never be a stand in for Lisa but she made it possible for him to find some delight in simply living.

"Joe, I will always love Lisa but it's been two years! I had to accept the fact that she's gone and you should too."

"She's not dead. I would know it if she was."

There it was. Joe Reisert's constant argument attesting to her survival, despite the reports to the contrary directly from Charles Keefe's office. Jim could not counter paternal instinct successfully so he paused, attempting to change the subject.

"The wedding is in two months, Joe. I would very much like you to come."

Silence. Then a resounding click. Jim gritted his teeth as he dropped the phone on the couch, turning to Judy who had an Excedrin tablet waiting for him in her hand. "That good, huh?"

He chased down the tablet with the already cold coffee he had previously been sipping. "What can I say? I'm a people person." Jim collapsed on the couch, glancing around at the wedding gifts that were starting to accumulate in their newly furnished home.

They decided to move in together two months ago, making the decision to buy a new home to help distance them from the sadness that lingered around his previous residence.

"We expected this. It can't be easy for him." Judy put her arm around his shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

"I know." Standing up, he drifted into the kitchen and dumped the remnants of his coffee into the sink. "I can't help feeling like shit all because I decided to move on with my life." Dropping the empty mug into the dishwasher, he opened a drawer and retrieved the wedding photo of Lisa and him. They smiled into the camera, blissfully unaware of any tragedy heading their way.

"Because I simply gave up on her," he murmured.

A conciliatory hand was put on his shoulder. "You know that's not true. You simply came to terms and decided to let her go. It's what she would have wanted." Judy took the photo gently from his hand and put it back in the drawer. "You're letting her go so she can have some peace."

_Peace…_In Judy's lingering embrace, his mind wandered and he closed his eyes, picturing Lisa's face in front of him. Her eyes held no joy - only a look of unending pain and misery. He was forced to contemplate whether the afterlife truly held everlasting release from the agonies suffered in life or whether the burdens that plagued various souls were carried from this world into the next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_January 19th_

_I wish I could sing. My mother was tone death and my father wasn't much better. It was obnoxious to me to hear them both as I was growing up and I would often be afraid of opening my mouth to strike a note in fear of someone saying that I'm horrible. "Just like her parents," they would muse. It wasn't all that important to me until now when I feel so alone with only a nineteen- year- old girl for company. Perhaps singing would expel some of the self-loathing I have for myself because I simply don't want to remember my family right now, the life I had…it's cruel how your mind plays tricks on you. _

_Maybe I'm a coward or I'm in denial. I even try to pretend that Jim is dead so I don't have to face the agony that he's thousands of miles away alone with Kathryn, waiting for my return. Possibly more miserable then I am. I hope he doesn't blame himself for what happened to me…moreover, perhaps I am at fault like Jackson so often says. _

_I will get out of here one day. I have to believe that because as long as I do, I'll survive somehow. I'll live and eventually Jackson will drop his guard. For now, my mind needs to remain focused on that…if I continue to think about Jim, Kathryn or my family, I'll go insane._

_I don't even know myself anymore. I strive to remain apathetic just so I can manage to endure the day to day but every month that passes, I grow more empty and it seems to consume me inside and out…_

_And one day I worry that the day will come where returning home will make little difference to one who's already dead inside._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was his nightly sojourn to Kathryn's room and he gazed upon the sleeping child of his and Lisa's creation. Her hair was a rich chestnut color with an auburn tint, and despite the fact that her skin was slightly darker then Lisa's, she resembled her mother strongly in a confluence of various details that made Jim smile in amusement but also feel the lingering grief of Lisa's abrupt departure from his life.

"She looks just like you," he murmured. "Yes, I know. You often said she more closely resembled me but I think you were trying to make me feel better."

Clearing his throat, he sat down in the rocking chair that had been a favorite of Lisa's to use during the nightly feedings in the first few months after Kathryn's birth. Jim had suggested they donate it to the Salvation Army but Judy wouldn't hear of it. "No, it belongs here and I love Lisa's taste. I want Kathryn to have this to use one day for her own children."

And so the chair remained and Jim always felt a sense of comfort being able to convey his feelings within Kathryn's room as if Lisa's spirit was connected to the singular piece of oak furniture she had so often used herself.

"I don't know what to do about your dad, Lisa. He thinks I'm giving up on you. I didn't know what to say." Clenching his hands together, he muttered, "I felt horrible and I wondered if it was too soon to propose to Judy and pick up the pieces of my life. I remembered what you so often said about looking forward."

Glancing out the window, he sighed, "Kathryn needs a mother, although Judy will not in anyway replace you. I love her, Lisa. I think if you two knew each other, you would understand why. In a sense, you brought us together."

Standing up, he stretched, his eyes focused on the picture on the nightstand beside Kathryn's bed. "I hope you're at peace, Lisa. Sometimes I feel that you're not and I don't know why."

As he left the room, he grasped the doorknob, surveying the shadows that were lengthening on the floral wallpaper, obscuring the bright contrasting colors with a darkened monolithic overtone. For a moment he wondered if it was a sign of Kathryn's eventual fate and that the curse that had ripped Lisa from her home would make another swipe at his daughter in her later years. _I'll never let that happen._

"I love you," he whispered, hoping to strike back at the darkness with that certain pronouncement but it remained undaunted.

Jim blinked his eyes, rubbing them wearily; wondering when he had became so utterly paranoid. Eventually he left Kathryn's room but left the door partially open just so he could hear any possible sudden mishaps, even if they were products of his over-fueled imagination.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was a bit of filler but to establish an important plot point before I proceed. Things will start to pick up within the next two chapters and Jim's marital issues are only just beginning. Thank you to Royalty09 for her advice and inspiration and to First Noelle for faithfully editing my multiple chapters. Sorry about the delay but fanfiction was intermittent at best. I had my chapter for this and the other done days ago but was unable to post. **


	21. Desolation

One Year Later… 

The silence was deafening between the two as Lisa stared at Jackson with a look of incredulity. "We're leaving?"

"Amazing, Leese. You're powers of observation never fail to astound me." Standing in front of the bedroom mirror, he glanced back at her reflection, which remained unmoved from the bed, huddled within the sheets possibly in search for some protection from him.

But it was futile. He owned her now, body and soul. As a smile became apparent on his face, he couldn't help but wonder if she had grown to enjoy their nightly sojourns while he pushed her beyond the limits of her endurance. Her movements became increasingly robotic as she took her position on the bed never once raising a hand in protest against him. Her eyes were open but seemed far away fixated on the beige stucco ceiling above them.

Jackson knew that Lisa was resolved to find the only escape made allowable to her from his repeated violation but he deceived himself into thinking that given a change of scenery and time to themselves, she would inevitably reciprocate his affection.

"Please…," Her voice wavered as she was struck by uncertainty. They would disappear without a trace and Lisa would find herself entirely alone pondering whether she ever had a husband or whether Jim was a delusion borne of her own loneliness and despair.

" 'Please' what? You knew this time would come." Hearing her mumble something incoherent, he turned suddenly."Anything you want to share, Lisa?"

_How could he have possibly heard me? _Her mouth was dry. "What about Malina?" She managed to say.

"Relax, Leese. She'll be taken care of. Trust me."

Of course Jackson, magnanimous in his victory over her, demanded her complete reliance on his every word. She imagined that his confidence, born from a job that demanded not only his soul but also perfection in every aspect of his career, did nothing to injure his pride. However, his ability to contort the truth when it served him and still consider himself honest appeared hypocritical.

"Taken care of?" She gathered herself from the bed, seizing her robe from the chair to which it was earlier cast aside.

His smile was enigmatic, giving away little of his actual intent and Lisa felt her skin crawl. She despised the fact that she had to plead for her roommate's very survival.

"You're not going to…?"

"What?" He folded his arms across his chest as Lisa swallowed the lump that swiftly formed in her throat. "Spit it out."

"Kill her. You wouldn't..."

"I'd rather not." He glanced at Lisa appraisingly. "But humor me, Leese. Why should I ensure her survival?"

It was a game he enjoyed playing. He would drive her nearly to the brink of insanity by having her utter loathsome pleas for some unrequited mercy or indifference. But how would it end for the two of them? They stood on the brink of a bottomless gorge, that offered nothing but a never-ending plummet - a surefire escape from the tediousness of the day to day.

She refused to be baited this time, standing her ground and staring at him with a quiet sense of resolve before making her way to the door of the bedroom. "What more do you want that you haven't already taken from me?" Shaking her head as she stepped out into the hallway, she refused to meet his penetrating stare. She muttered, "I've already lost everything, Jack. There's nothing more I have left to give."

The door closed behind her leaving Jackson, in the abrupt silence that followed her departure, unable to offer any comment in retaliation. He looked intently upon his reflection in mirror and was forced to wonder, for the first time, if his own methodology of delivering justice was indeed flawed.

Leaving Ryan in command, he journeyed throughout the town, aimlessly berating himself for doubting and seething at his own loss of perspective for the logic that had served him consistently in the past. He had allowed himself to become lax in doling out repercussions to her occasional caustic remarks. _She'll have to be dealt with._

With an expression of sheer determination, he strode towards the room she and Malina shared, intent on divulging the atrocities Lisa's future would hold if she didn't remain compliant. Reaching for the doorknob, he jerked backwards in surprise as an agonizing scream pierced the air.

Wasting no time, he yanked the door open and rushed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judy gathered the several articles of clothing into one messy heap and gratefully dumped them into the washing machine. Exhausted by the brief exertion, she collapsed into a chair, sipping on the glass of iced tea in hopes of alleviating the constant heat that permeated the house.

A record setting heat wave had struck the area causing temperatures to spike up as high as 116 degrees. Rolling blackouts were initiated to control the excessive use of air conditioning to combat the virulent heat wave.

Noticing that even the subtlest of movements caused a stream of perspiration to trickle down her back, she hazily reflected with scorn about the government's protestations that global warming was non-existent despite the fervent insistence of the scientific community.

Groaning at the sound of the doorbell, she propelled herself out of the chair she had taken refuge in, scowling briefly at being forced, no doubt, to chase off yet another persistent door to door salesman braving the heat to take advantage of those confined to their homes and the convenience of central air conditioning.

Opening the door, she gripped the knob tightly at the sight of Joe Reisert on her doorstep standing before her with a stony expression on his face. _My day keeps getting better and better. _Judy leaned against the doorframe, dismayed that he would arrive at her door completely unannounced.

"Joe." She brushed damp strands of blond hair away from her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

It was the first time she had seen him since the wedding, just a few short months ago. After the ceremony had ended, Judy had been gripped by an intense foreboding when she saw Joe enter the reception hall and look at the couple grimly. A waiter approached him offering him a glass of wine, the first of many, which he accepted, sipping casually as he continued to stare at the happy couple.

She noticed him muttering quietly to himself before he began his approach to them. She nudged Jim and he glanced upwards, putting his arm lightly around Judy's shoulders in a gesture of protection. "Joe," He extended his hand in greeting. "I'm glad you could make it."

Joe nodded at the obvious platitude, reluctantly grasping Jim's hand in return. Stepping forward, he stumbled briefly, the wine glass slipping out of his hand before he could reassert his grip. The fine crystal sailed to the floor, shattering, and its contents soaked the expensive satin of her wedding gown. The crowd looked upon her with a mixture of horror and pity as the crimson red fluid seeped into the costly material, causing a permanent stain.

She could hear nothing but a dull roar that sounded above Jim's muted attempts to protest this indignity. He fumbled with napkins in the effort to mop up the remnants of merlot. Joe was on his hands and knees, picking up the shards of crystal and examining them before discarding the splinters of broken glass into a napkin. He offered no explanation and showed little remorse.

Judy jerked the napkin from his hands and put it onto the nearby table next to the three- tiered wedding cake. "You won't even apologize?" She muttered icily.

"I have many regrets." He stood up, smoothing out the slight creases on his sports coat. "This remains the least of them." He exited the room in silence, leaving the couple to watch his sudden departure with bewilderment and anger.

Now she was forced to endure his presence once more and she could not summon the will to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"I'm just here to see Katy." He paused. "I told Jim last night to expect me."

"He failed to mention it to me but…" Judy was interrupted by shrill laughter as Kathryn ran into Joe's arms. "Grandpa!"

He scooped her up into his arms and, overjoyed by the warm reception, his face lit up. "How you doing, pumpkin?"

Judy watched the display with a small mixture of jealousy. Inherently, she knew she could not replace Lisa as Kathryn's mother nor could she try to tear the familial bond between her young step daughter and grandfather, but a small part of her wished that Kathryn would greet her with some of the same joy she had welcomed Joe with.

Despite her stubborn refusal to admit it, Lisa's ghost seemed still to linger, refusing to allow the family any respite from the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier that evening…_

Lisa had returned from the bedroom, clenching her hands together in anguish as she attempted to ascertain her fate. The mere thought of being subjected to a life spent imprisoned within the confines of Jackson's estate sickened her. She had only survived the past three years by further detaching herself from the nights spent in a virtual hell of being raped repeatedly as her form of 'punishment'.

"A lesson," He had explained whenever she voiced a complaint. Her objections became less and less frequent. Time wore on and she clung to apathy, wanting to feel as little as possible. It was a genuine comfort to react as little as possible to the events that surrounded her.

"Malina?" She opened the door only to be met by the sound of the cough that rattled within Malina's chest. Lisa approached her bed and Malina turned onto her side, covering her face with her hands, gingerly rubbing her cheek.

Lisa shook her head wearily. Malina had suffered that cough for several weeks now and the only reason it had gone unnoticed by Ryan was because of the continual business excursions he was forced to attend. It was a welcome reprieve and enough time for Malina to recover the virulent effects of the severe cold.

Only it seemed to worsen as the days progressed and Malina seemed resigned to remain in bed allowing the fluid to settle into her lungs.

"It's just a cold," Malina would so often say. Lisa would shake her head. "It seems worse then that. It could be bronchitis. If you let me tell Jackson, he could…"

"No!" Malina was adamant. "Don't tell anyone, Lisa. I promise, this will go away on its own."

But it didn't. Several nights had passed and now Malina was struggling to breathe as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

Lisa put her hand on her arm. "Malina, what is it? Tell me." She pulled her hand back noticing that Malina's arms were soaked with sweat.

"You have a fever." This had gone on too long and Lisa knew it. She bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to berate Malina for waiting until her illness had grown severe before help had become a necessity. _It's just an infection. I'll get her antibiotics and she'll be herself again._

It was only when Malina's eyes glazed over, when she fell back into unconsciousness once more, that Lisa saw the traces of blood clearly expelled by her last series of persistent coughs. "Shit!"

She pushed herself onto her feet and made her way to the door. She opened it and ran directly into Ryan, who folded his arms across his chest and offered her a derisive grin. "Where's the fire?" He reached out and ran the tips of his fingers over her cheek. "Coming back for more? I don't think Jackson was entirely satisfied tonight. Were you?"

Lisa jerked away looking past him down the hallway. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

He was mocking her and she attempted to push past him. He gripped her arm. "What's the rush?" He whispered in her ear. "We could have some fun, you and I**."** His lips found their way to her neck. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Her hand found its way to his cheek as she delivered him a resounding slap. "Good," she snapped. "Because I won't be."

"You little bitch." He shoved her backwards against the wall. "Rippner isn't here to protect you. I suppose his loss is my gain." Lisa's head had smacked against the unrelenting cement wall and she fell to the ground dazed. Ryan towered over her, smiling at her abject misery. She pressed her hand against her bruised scalp as she frantically attempted to crawl away from him. He seized her arm, halting her progression, wrenching her upright. "You're not getting away that easily, whore." His hand crept underneath her shirt, touching the bare skin of her abdomen as his fingers continued to probe upwards.

She closed her eyes in defeat, guessing that any appeal forclemency would not be granted. He would violate her whether she resisted or not. In her mind, she repeated the same words that gave her comfort. _I'm indifferent. I don't care. _The question remained whether or not she believed that.

A groan interrupted his efforts and he released her to turn and look into the shared bedroom. Lisa pressed her hand against the wall for leverage as she stumbled back into the room to Malina's bedside with Ryan following closely behind. He gazed at Malina, still residing within the depths of her slumber with an unreadable expression. "What's wrong with her?" His voiced clipped and demanding.

Lisa shook her head as she grasped the bed frame. "I don't know but she needs a doctor."

A paroxysm of coughs interrupted his reply and he carefully grasped Malina's chin. His fingers wiped away a trickle of blood that appeared on her lips. "Probably TB." He announced the diagnosis quietly. "Damn it."

"You can still help her." Lisa gazed at him pleadingly. "You can…"

"Of course I can help her." Ryan gently rotated Malina so that she lay on her back. In a gesture that seemed oddly touching, he caressed her cheek, brushing her damp hair away from her neck. "It's the least I can do."

Lisa watched them, transfixed at the strangely intimate scene. Her hand tightened against the wooden bed frame near Malina's feet as she turned to look behind her into the hallway. "You need to call a doctor!"

"Shh Lisa, you'll wake her." He admonished genially. She glared at him in frustration and turned towards the door to summon assistance on her own, never seeing Ryan's hands encircle Malina's neck. She only heard the abrupt cracking sound that shattered the momentary stillness.

She whirled around and her stomach clenched as she watched Ryan release his hold on Malina's throat. Her neck was twisted to an odd angle and her eyes were wide open in an eternally sightless expression of vivid terror. She had awakened only moments before her life came to an end.

Ryan placed his hand on Malina's face and gently closed her eyelids. He turned to Lisa with a casual shrug. "You see Lisa, I always help those in need."

Someone was screaming and to Lisa's immense surprise, she realized it was she. Her throat ached as she launched herself in Ryan's direction, her voice becoming a tirade of abuse. "You asshole!" She threw herself on him, swiftly knocking him off his feet by the sudden attack.

Her nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood as she ripped into his skin. Everything about her was a weapon and she used her weapons without remorse. Ryan, in the process, had managed to seize her wrists just before she bit down into his neck, hoping to tear an artery, and wanting nothing more then to see him bleed slowly on the floor as she watched in triumph.

Lisa's revenge was short lived as she felt arms wrap around her waist and begin pulling her off Ryan. She struggled against the grasp that had her so firmly pinned. "Relax, Leese."

That dry retort was meant to calm her but she refused to be subdued. "Murderers!" She screamed. "You fucking murderers." She was lifted off the ground with only the tips of her toes dragging against the wood planks.

"Take the body and leave."

Ryan froze at Jackson's command, nodding briefly as he bent down to grip Malina's arm.

"No!" Lisa swung her arm back, connecting with Jackson's face and causing him to loosen his grip briefly. She yanked herself free and ran to Malina's side. "Don't you dare touch her!" Tears came down her face unrestrained. "You stay the hell away from her."

Jackson seized her again, looping his arm around her throat while his other hand pinned her against him, allowing her no room to move. She sank down within his grip to her knees and he released her neck, and pulled her back towards him in an unwelcome embrace. She glanced up at Ryan who seemed stilled by her recent cry of protest.

Jackson noticed him too. "Cover the body and get out."

Ryan's footsteps sounded as he walked past her and the door closed behind him, rattling the frame. Jackson still kept her imprisoned within his unyielding embrace and Lisa's tears turned from that of despair into agony as she realized that she had lost not just a friend but also her only compatriot in the misery she suffered. She was now entirely alone.

**Author's Note: I attempted to wait for fanfiction to start working fully again but that seems to be a day that never exists. Anyway, I decided to post the next chapter and it seems I'm getting towards the end of this story. Hope you all had wonderful Holidays!**


	22. Solitude

Lisa was gripped with an inconsolable panic. Alone with Jackson, the very perpetrator of her torment, engulfed within his forced embrace, she struggled relentlessly against him. He tightened his hold, leaving her to gasp in pain. "Please go," she murmured, knowing that any strength she had would be made futile against him.

"Leese…," He stroked her hair and she shuddered.

"You let him kill her." It was a shock to her senses to admit Malina's death. That the Russian girl wouldn't climb out of the bed as she did on so many mornings previously, badgering Lisa to play a game of chess or to speak of simple enjoyments they took pleasure from in the past. To say those words meant that she was really dead and not coming back. She was only twenty, and had spent the last three years in perpetual misery and now Lisa was alone. "You promised…"

_Am I selfish to want her here with me?_ She found no answers; only the impenetrable loss.

"I promised nothing, Lisa." He released her, gripping her arms and turning her to him. "But I kept her alive the last few years for the sake of your sanity."

She snorted. "And you expect gratitude?" She shook her head. "You let that piece of shit rape her every night. She was only twenty years old." Wrenching herself free, she stood up, walking to Malina's bed. "But yes, thank you Jack for allowing her to live. I'm sure she thought it was worth it."

He stared at her and she returned his gaze without fear. Those blue eyes that could be beautiful and ugly at the same time no longer filled her with dread. "Get out." She turned her back to him, kneeling down besides Malina's body, gripping the hand that hung limply off the mattress.

Jackson opened his mouth to retaliate but thought better of it. "We'll talk again later." The door closed behind him and Lisa tightened her grip on Malina's cold flesh.

"This shouldn't have happened," she whispered. Shivering, she glanced around the room with the dawning realization that she was alone and miserable in a room with a corpse. That's how easy it was to kill and strip away the one person within her dismal environment that held any significance to her.

_It's my fault. _She should have never allowed Ryan to approach her. For the past several months, Lisa had known for a fact that he desired to replace Malina. It was not without a certain irony that Jackson had become her protector. _But when the cat's away, the mice will play._

"I'm sorry." Her words were meaningless. Although she had not committed the atrocity against Malina, she felt in every way responsible.

She closed her eyes, feeling the perpetual waves of exhaustion. Lying down next to Malina's body still wrapped up in the sheet, she stared at the ceiling as a comfortable numbness settled within her limbs. Her muscles relaxed as she became lost in the infinite cracks in the plaster, mesmerized by their intricacies. She was regressing into a stupor only shock could provide where the faintest hint of emotion couldn't reach her and apathy held the greatest enticement.

Her friend was dead and she didn't want to care. Denial was enthralling as she allowed herself to become wrapped in the soft embrace sleep would provide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Random scraps of dreams plagued her as she envisioned Malina next to her crying in desperation for some hope of deliverance. In her fugue state, Lisa reached out for her. "I'm sorry!" Her fingers couldn't grasp Malina's arms. "Please, I'm so sorry."

She woke up in darkness in her own bed, the sheets twisted around her frame as she turned only to see Malina's bed empty. Her corpse had been removed during Lisa's slumber and only eerie silence remained. It was as much kindness as she could expect from Jackson that she was allowed the time permitted with her one close friend during this period of hell.

She was trapped in a position where she had given up her pride and self respect to another. Where any vestige of control that she previously owned was now the sole property of her captor. She had no rights but could only remain compliant to the whims of her tormentor. It was a tragic irony in the midst of her cruel imprisonment that Jackson thought he was being merciful in the midst of her being driven further into apathy clinging to indifference, as one would grip a life preserver.

Seizing the journal underneath her bed, she opened the cover to see hundreds of well-used pages. She could fathom the spiral bound notebook falling into the hands of a random stranger who would be caught up in the complexities of her life after reading page one. Nothing in her account was left to the imagination.

_Malina is…_Her pen froze on the page and she shivered unable to write the final words pronouncing Malina's demise. But it was inevitable and she put her pen to paper once again. _Malina is gone. _She shook her head violently but the statement could not be dismissed. "It's my fault." A wave of nausea struck her and her stomach rebelled as she could still hear the sickening sound once again of Malina's neck breaking.

She never made it to the bathroom before she vomited, soiling her clothes with the meager contents of her stomach. The definitive sound of the door opening caused her to look up in despair as she tried to hide the mess she created by wrapped her arms around her body.

Arms went around her, pulling her to her feet. She tried to resist Jackson's efforts and pull away. _Why can't I just disappear?_

"Shit," she heard him mutter. He strengthened his grasp on her arms. "Come on, Leese. It's all right."

They made it to the bathroom and she collapsed on the floor, her back pressing against the wall. She heard the sound of water running before Jackson returned with a wet towel. "Let's get you cleaned up," he murmured as he worked diligently to scrub the traces of vomit from her nightgown. Lisa stared at her hands, corroded by the filth of her violent attack of nausea. She not only saw the putrid contents of her stomach but the symbolic uncleanness of her soul.

_I'm filthy. I can't get rid of it. _Tremors broke out across her body and Jackson ceased his efforts pausing to observe her before he handed her the towel. She took it, scrubbing her palms, convinced that the muck had soaked into her skin. She heard his footsteps echo outside the bathroom as he ventured out into the hallway.

Muffled voices sounded through the door. "…the second time I had to clean up after the shit you pulled."

"Malina didn't have long. What do you care?"

"It's not for you to ask. Do you forget who's in charge here?"

Silence reigned and Lisa, exhausted, fell back against the tile floor, using the towel as a pillow. The world was spinning and her head pounded. Against her fevered skin, the floor felt wonderfully cool. She pressed her hands to her ears. "Make it stop," she pleaded out loud. "Just make it stop."

"So, you're taking the bitch out of here?"

A loud crash reverberated throughout the entirety of the floor followed by a stifled groan. "I'd choose your words more carefully, Ryan. You'll find Malina's death merciful compared to what I would do to you."

Lisa huddled, clutched her knees, and pressed her body against the tub as she studied the curtains. She could only vaguely make out the imprints of the stars and moon printed on the blue material. It was a simplistic pattern but now it held a fascination to her, giving her focus, as she tried to sort out the events that surrounded her.

She gasped as hands suddenly gripped her arms, pulling her upward. "No," she protested weakly. She did not even hear Jackson reenter the room.

"I'm taking you home, Lisa." His startling words fell on disbelieving ears as he dragged her into the bedroom and wrapping her within the heavy winter coat she often wore.

"Liar."

He ignored her accusation. "You're safe with me, Leese."

_Bullshit. _"Home's a lie," she whispered.

**Author's Note: A shorter chapter but more dealing with the after effects of Malina's death. The next chapter should be more exciting but I like to spend time dealing with the emotional toll that such an incident would have. Sorry about my slower updates...I've been battling a cold that's been plaguing me for weeks along with the disasterous outcome of a post holiday celebration. **


	23. Stranded

The car pulled up to the monochromatic terminal, both passengers emerging with their baggage in stow. Lisa looked at her image in the reflective glass noticing her gaunt reflection, which only exacerbated her despair. Malina's death had stripped her of any remnants of her individuality and she pondered briefly if there was anything left of the person she was. Was she simply a shadow of a person she once knew?

Jackson's arm wrapped around her shoulder's in a seeming embrace of affection to the public swarming around them but Lisa knew that the gesture only meant to show that he was the one in control. Indeed if Jackson found himself at a loss of someone to possess, his life inherently would have little meaning. It was a cruel twist of irony that Jackson depended on the power he demonstrated over her to provide reason for his existence.

A part of Lisa wanted to fight back and not cringe in the face of his authority. To jerk away from this captivity but the three years spent as a prisoner had implanted the sense of need towards him for her survival. Every decision had been made for her and to contemplate his absence from her life caused her to panic at the thought of making critical choices on her own without his approval.

Jackson spoke quickly to an abrasive airline representative at the counter in Russian whom glanced at their tickets, nodded and issued boarding cards with Zurich printed in bold as their final destination. "Switzerland?" Her voice was faint as she scanned the ticket.

He heard her regardless. "A stopover. Some accounts that need to be closed up before we go home, Leese." Taking her elbow, he guided her to the security checkpoint. "You're doing great, Lisa. We're almost there."

She nodded mechanically, staring off into the distance as the line wove its way through makeshift barriers put into place to keep some semblance of order. She wondered if it was possible to live a half-life between existence and death where the world could not touch her. Where was God within all this despair? Perhaps she had slipped past His attention and His guilt over her plight left nothing but an unequivocal silence.

A security guard beckoned them to one of the checkpoints where they were prodded to remove their shoes and deposit their baggage in the gray bins offered on the table in front of the turn style. Lisa felt his hand on her back guiding her forward as she entered the metal detector. She exited uneventfully and heeded the request to collect the luggage at the other end.

She turned expecting to see Jackson right behind her, with his cold, unwavering gaze cutting to the depth of her core as a warning that any hint of foolishness on her part would be met with swift consequences. Such threats were no longer needed from him as Lisa's desire to escape had been quelled by fear for her own survival. She had never grown to love Jackson as was often presumed in cases of extended captivity. There was the assumption made that such affection was an inevitable result, yet Lisa had no capacity for such emotion towards him.

It was her dependence on him and a need for Jackson that she barely understood. Her sense of self worth was only a reflection of how he viewed her. It was a realization born out of despair in her loneliest hours, especially after Malina's death, which isolated her completely.

Jackson was no longer behind her, seemingly engulfed into the midst of strangers that moved impatiently around her. In panic she surveyed her surroundings searching for a glimpse of him within the overwhelming crowd. _Where is he?_ She couldn't move, frozen by her own trepidation, her hand gripping the edge of the metal detector.

Someone touched her arm and she gasped, turning, expecting to see Jackson appear to criticize her for her moving out of his line of sight. However, she was met by the impatient glare of an airport official. "Collect your bags and please move forward." He beckoned to the swarm of passengers behind her. "You're holding up the line."

She gripped her bags allowing her self to move a few feet away as she attempted to plead with the guard. "But I can't find…"

He had already turned, heading back down towards the metal detector, completing ignoring her. Lisa crouched against the wall, allowing her baggage to be used as a barricade between her and the constant flow of strangers proceeding to their various gates.

People looked at her quizzically as she continued to slump against the wall, her heart pounding in a frantic rhythm undeniably certain that she had broken a rule of his and he had left her deserted in consequence. Unsteadily she got to her feet searching the area for the nearest restroom where she could find some semblance of sanctuary away from the multitude.

In a daze, she proceeded to the restroom, the baggage left forgotten by the wall as her only focus was finding temporary sanctuary while she awaited Jackson's return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson gritted his teeth in frustration as he viewed the incompetence of airport security slowly piecing through his carry on bag while they spoke in Russian about how shitty their jobs were at the moment. He clenched his fists wanting nothing more then to seize his bag and kill the two men in the process by a simple measure of breaking their necks therefore putting them out of their misery

_I would be doing them a favor. _But he knew better then to call attention to himself in that manner. In the interim, he was forced to wait. The agents had escorted him out of line before he had a chance to even speak to Lisa, let alone warn her of the tiniest infraction to his rules would be dealt with swiftly. Yet in his examination of her, he knew she was for the most part broken. Her further despondency over Malina's death seemed to exaggerate the effect however; he could only imagine her panic to find herself stranded.

Inasmuch as he knew that she had achieved a breaking point, Jackson prided himself on being overly cautious. He would never dare leaving her alone for long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss, you forgot your baggage." Lisa stared blankly at the security guard before glancing at the corner she previously occupied. "You cannot leave them unattended."

The laminated ID badge he wore offered a poor resolution photo next to the printed name of Andrew. She shook her head. "I don't want them anymore."

He appeared concerned, his gentle brown eyes searching her face. "Are you here with anyone? What is your final destination?"

Lisa tried to remember but couldn't recall where Jackson said they were going. "He…" She paused, swallowing. "I don't know. I don't remember."

The guard had apparently reached a decision as he stepped forward and took her arm. She cringed in his grip. "Please come with me."

She struggled in panic. "No! I'll get in trouble. I'll…he will…" She bit her lip knowing she had already said too much.

"Get in trouble with who?" When silence was his only response, he tried another tack. "What is your name?"

"Lisa." She looked down upon the cracked linoleum floor wanting nothing more but to be left alone. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping within that refuge, the guard would simply lose interest.

But his arm put a firmer grasp on her shoulders as he gently guided her down the hallway. "Well, Lisa, my name is Andrew. I'm just taking you to my office and I'm going to see what I can do to help."

He had already called the code into his office although it disgusted him that his suspicions of the woman's plight were becoming more and more certain. Someone had trafficked her here, succeeded in breaking her only to leave her like left over garbage at the airport once he had satiated himself fully with her.

_At least the bastard let her live._ She wasn't the first girl he had seen in the attempt of being smuggled into the airport and definitely wouldn't be the last.

Lisa was shivering as he guided her into the central security office and offered her a chair. Taking a gray coarse blanket out of the nearby closet he handed it to her. "I know you're afraid Lisa but you're safe here." He settled into the chair next to her. "I just need to ask you a few questions."

She knew he was essentially offering her freedom from her confinement if only she spoke the truth yet Lisa knew in that moment what barricaded her from that reality. She had forgotten what it was to be free.


	24. Homecoming

"Mr. Reisert, welcome." The Russian ambassador had escorted Joe Reisert into his office and Joe impatiently accepted the proffered hand.

"Where's Lisa?" He demanded. The last few days had seemed like a dream as he remembered only in vague detail the call he received telling him that after three years, his daughter had been found wandering in confusion within the airport in Moscow. Security had suspected her to be a victim of slave traffickers despite the fact that she wasn't a typical target for predators due to her age.

Yet their instincts remained in tact. Joe knew that the damage to his daughter's psyche would be difficult if not impossible to repair but he didn't discount the miracle of her being alive. Whatever challenges lay ahead with Lisa's recovery, he could face them happily knowing she survived.

"She's upstairs, resting. The doctor has briefed you on her condition, I presume?"

Joe clenched his hands in front of him. The psychiatrist whom had been assigned briefly to Lisa's case had spoke in a patronizing tone as she emphasized the need for Lisa to slowly adjust to the events that had taken place since her abduction. When Joe had agreed, he was a handed a list of directives and medication dosages she had been placed on. Drugs to help her sleep without the reoccurrence of nightmares and antidepressants to propel her out of the foreseen depressive state as simply a precautionary measure.

"Of course. When can I take her home?"

The ambassador beckoned him towards the door. "Her passport should be ready by tomorrow."

He led the way to the wide staircase centered within the middle of the foyer which gave the home a look of elegance and decidedly a vintage appeal.

Upon climbing the stairs, the ambassador rapped gently on the door to their immediate right, opening it to find the room in resolute darkness. The blinds were drawn to block out any vestige of sunlight that threatened to brighten the room. Lisa, undoubtedly, was unprepared for that finding refuge in the familiarity of the darkness that seemed to embrace her as she lay huddled up on the bed.

The ambassador switched on the light on the wooden table next to the door and nodding to Joe, he left discreetly.

Joe could only sit on the bed next to Lisa, watching as she slept, her face betrayed any peace she sought in dreams. Her breathing was shallow and rapid as she clenched her arms tightly around herself in futile protection from the demons that haunted her. He could only gingerly put a hand on her arm in comfort. The small gesture however caused her to gasp as her eyes flew open in shock.

"Dad?" She whispered. Surveying the room uncertainly, she gazed at him, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Yes, honey, it's me." He reached out to take her hand.

She shrank back, shaking her head. "No, you're a dream." Her fingernails were digging into her arms. "I've had it before and it's never real. You'll see." She stood up, heading towards the window. "Any moment now, I'll wake up."

He followed her putting his hand on her shoulder. "No, Lisa. You're not dreaming. I'm really here."

Three years had stripped her of her perceptions causing her to doubt her very surroundings but as she turned to him, he saw the flash of recognition and hope in her eyes that reminded him of the strength she once had. _And will have again._

She melted into his arms as he held her, stroking her hair very much like he used to do when she was a child. "Dad," She was daring herself to believe he was here. That life would present her with this glimmer of joy. "He said I would never see you again."

_Jackson Rippner. _Joe clenched his teeth and he held Lisa tightly. "He won't touch you again, Lisa. I'm here to take you home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson had been forced to leave the airport when he heard a coded page over the guard's radio about a possible victim of slave trafficking had been discovered within the terminal. He was furious. Angry at himself for allowing Lisa to slip through his grasp by his own lack of attention to details. He was angry at Lisa for her own betrayal in permitting herself to be stolen from him. She belonged to him. He had done his job well planting the very notion that she was solely to be owned by him and that her fear of being separated from Jackson would be a threat to her very survival.

Obviously, Lisa had been reluctant in following the guard and some force had to be exerted as backup was called for to question her regarding her imprisonment. The one saving grace would be that Lisa wouldn't be in the state to talk to anyone about her stay with him and by the time she even considered such a possibility, he'll have retrieved her and punished her for her insolence so any remaining hint of desire to escape would disappear.

He headed back to the safe house, searching the office for a list of contacts he could use to extract her in Miami. Such a job wouldn't require as extraordinary measures as before since his efforts previously were two fold. Destroying Charles Keefe through the death of his wife while taking Lisa as his reward was satisfying but required intricate preparation. Now, it was only a matter of tracking her movements and seizing her discreetly. Security was hardly a deterrent as he bought and sold several in the police and FBI as easily as one would buy a car. People by their very nature were corrupt and only needed the hint of enticement before they were prepared to turn a blind eye.

Having a need for the lap top to change his flight arrangements, he borrowed Ryan's not wanting to struggle with his luggage to unearth his computer at the present time. Upon booting up the computer and accessing the server, it was then that he saw files on the desktop listed under J-FAM. Laptops of his and his subordinates shared the same case files that Jackson in particular assigned therefore; it didn't make sense for a wholly unfamiliar file name to appear on Ryan's laptop since he was a lower level employee.

As he attempted to access the file, it prompted him for the password. His eyes narrowed as he accessed the DOS prompt to find the backdoor into the document. Whatever Ryan was attempting to hide, Jackson would definitely find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim was sitting at the kitchen table savoring his cup of coffee in the stillness of the Saturday morning before Kathryn and Judy would soon arise. He often appreciated this tradition every week which gave him the opportunity to become lost in his own thoughts and if that proved to be too dull of an activity, the newspaper was a welcome respite.

The morning proved to be miserably humid and he could attest that Florida could hardly do much worse despite their protests for having the highest humidity in all the US. He stood to turn up the air conditioning to prevent the drenching heat from seeping inside. In the middle of the summer, one couldn't venture outside for long without their cloths becoming damp from the dense moisture that hung in the air. Some learned to love the humidity but Jim detested it. Still, it was the reality of which he lived.

The phone rang a caustic interruption within the stillness of the house and Jim cursed. "Damn telemarketers." He had always known the practice of performing sales calls on Saturday should be made a criminal offense.

Picking up the phone, he answered brusquely. "Yes?"

"Mr. Jim Cassidy?"

He was right. Another sales call. He seethed briefly. "Look, I'm not interested. Thank you."

Before he could hang up the phone, the caller replied. "I'm not selling you anything, Mr. Cassidy. This is Chris Grajeda with the FBI. I have some news for you regarding your wife, Lisa."

Five minutes later, the phone had slipped from his sweaty fingers as Jim slumped into a chair in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa took a moment to examine every detail of the very house that she was raised noticing that even touching various objects made her homecoming that much more surreal. Her father and Miami seemed like a distant memory when she was in Russia. Invariably, her mind wandered to Jackson as she could only imagine his rage at her departure.

Her father had tried to convince her that Jackson would never touch her again. That she would have protection around the clock to prevent such attempts but Lisa had difficulty being swayed. "It's not enough." She stared off into the distance. "He'll find me." She clenched her hands together. "He'll get inside and…"

"I'll kill him." Her father's voice was firm in his conviction. Lisa attempted to smile but could only think of the time where Jackson had gotten the upper hand on her father before, knocking him unconscious and leaving him on the kitchen floor to pursue her. It had been all too easy for him. Even a pen in his throat didn't slow him down. Jackson was bloodthirsty and finishing his revenge would be all too consuming for him. To strip her from her family once more.

_My family…_She turned to her father. "Where's Kathryn? I want to see her." She paused visualizing her, her gaze becoming faintly entranced. "She must be almost four by now." She looked at him pleadingly. "Where's Jim?"

An almost imperceptible frown creased Joe's features. "He's flying down to see you. I didn't want you to get overwhelmed…"

"I need to talk to him, Dad. Please! Do you have his phone number?"

He swallowed. "Leese, there's something you need to know about Jim." Joe hesitated. "He practically went insane when he lost you. We all did but he wouldn't really talk to anyone for over a year. But finally, he made the decision that his life must go on. I'm sorry but…"

Lisa interrupted. "I don't blame him. I had to make that decision too when I thought I would never see any of you again. But now….. Dad, I just want my family back."

"I…." Joe knew he needed to tell Lisa about Judy but to deal such a crushing blow to his daughter right now in her precarious state was more then he could bear. "I'll see what I can do."

_Jim should be the one to tell her. _It was a cowardly approach but perhaps in a few days, Lisa would have the strength to hear the news. After that, life could go on as it had before and they could start to put to rest the nightmare she had been through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that night that Lisa quietly made her way downstairs and fished through her father's desk until she found his personal phone directory. He had deterred saying he would find the number tomorrow but all Lisa wanted to do was to hear his voice once. To remember how it sounded and feel comforted that he would shortly be with her again. Finding Jim's name made her heart beat faster as she contemplated what his reaction would be to her call. Her hand trembled as she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

However, she was not greeted by the voice of her husband but that of a stranger.

"Hello?" A woman's voice thick with sleep sounded over the receiver.

Lisa stared at the receiver verifying the number she dialed. It was an exact match. She dropped the phone onto the desk in dismay gazing at it in confusion as the woman's voice still resonated over the line. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who was it honey?" Jim entered the bedroom as Judy hung up the phone, shaking her head.

"I don't know. Maybe a wrong number."

"But you don't think it was." He climbed into bed next to her and pressed his hands against his forehead. "I know it's Lisa." He shook his head. "Christ, what do I do? How do I tell her?"

"Jim, no one could have expected this. We all thought she was dead." She put a hand on his shoulder. "But we'll get through it. Just go and tell her the truth. Let her see Kathryn again."

"I can't believe this is happening. She'll think I deserted her."

"We don't know what she'll think but she deserves honesty and our support. That's all we can do."

She was right and Jim knew there was point in keeping the reality of the situation from Lisa. He felt selfish and utterly despicable about only considering his predicament when Lisa herself had returned, and was forced once more to climb out of the nightmare that had engulfed her. He was determined however to do right by her. That seemed to be the only option left.

They would venture to Miami together tomorrow and deal with the ramifications awaited them.

_**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for my long absence. I just had so much going on with being laid off from job, moving to a different city, drama with my friends, etc. Things are starting to settle down again and well, I provided two chapters in a week to make up for it a bit. I wanted to make sure I finish both my stories I have going and I will. Sorry to seem that I abandoned it. I didn't. I just wasn't in the state to write. **_

_**Thanks to all of you for your notes pushing me to write. Special thanks to Royalty09 for her encouragement and advice. I'll try not to let that kind of time pass again before I update. And no Jackson will return. Lisa hasn't seen the last of him. **_


	25. Victims

Lisa could only feel an infinite weariness as she plodded through unfamiliar streets to the house that held the key to the que

Lisa could only feel an infinite weariness as she plodded through unfamiliar streets to the house that held the key to the question that radiated within her mind. She had managed to escape from her father's house the prior evening desperate to see her family. Night had fallen once again and the streets were quiet, seemingly absent of life with houses that stood as duplicate unremarkable structures. Perhaps a ghost town yet Lisa could only conclude that the only real phantoms were the ones she carried with her.

Jackson, despite his abuse had left a void of loneliness within her that even the bleak hope of seeing her daughter could not fill and she felt a relentless guilt that preyed on her mind of why she was allowing that monster to take even more of her. She wanted to reclaim herself and her life but she was afraid. There was the simple irony that she could not let go of the man whom disrupted her identity and only thought of her as a belonging. A man whom valued her as one might esteem prized vehicle or his ever faithful dog.

But then, Jackson had never been one to respect women. He could pretend deference and pour on the charm but the cracks in his false appeal would start to show and the façade would eventually break down. Sociopaths camouflage themselves throughout society preying on the weak so as not to feel weak themselves. They are empowered by the control and sway they have over others and those whom falter and grow intrigued by their presence in the end have to break themselves away or let themselves succumb to a life without self thought or opinion.

A police siren pierced the stillness of the quiet neighborhood and Lisa could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. _They found me. _Who _they_ were, Lisa could not determine. Her father, whom no doubt would call the police upon discovering her absence or Jackson using the illusion of a cop car to lure her out of hiding. In either case, the scenario was undesirable. She ducked behind a parked car, holding her breath only to see the car speed past her.

Momentarily alleviated, she approached the new residence for her husband with a sense of trepidation. All in all, the house was quite appealing with its bricked exterior and cream-colored trim in an effort to bring a colonial charm. It was a home that Lisa could envisioned living in, free of the madness and hell of the previous years.

_But why did he move here? Who was the woman that answered the phone? _Perhaps a live in nanny, Lisa reasoned. It seemed to be a rational explanation. As far as the move, one could construe his need to buy a new home so he didn't have to be faced with painful memories of her abduction.

She shivered. The night air was chilling and she rubbed her hands together to encourage warmth. Pulling the hood of her jacket over her head, she attempted to ensconce herself from the brutal wind.

Taking a deep breath, she started to walk steadily towards the door and she found herself praying. A silent plea for help and compassion to the God she thought abandoned her long ago. The first verse of a childhood psalm came to mind. _The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…._

Jackson wanted information. Usually, he was meticulous and a step ahead of those to whom required his services. In business, he had to be. A dog eat dog world. Those whom hesitated were to be crushed by the opposition. His work though untraditional as compared to the average nine to five job carried the same unspoken law as the corporate world.

It was work he relished and despite the fact that he was rich, he had seen no reason to retire from a life that seemed to be one high stake venture to the next. He had never made a mistake until he met Lisa and from the first week that he followed her, he thought of little else.

Ryan had encouraged his fixation even suggesting that she could be the little extra bonus to pick up for a job well done. The idea stuck with him and with Ryan's assistance, the plan was adjusted so that absconding with Lisa in the end would go smoothly. He didn't anticipate any trouble in getting her share a taxi with him after their rendez-vous in Starbucks. Of course, the taxi would have been driven by one of his lackeys and he held fast to the notion that Lisa while initially being unenthusiastic about the plan, surely she would warm up to him in time.

Of course, blinding rage overcame him when she dared to fight back and for months after the death of his family, he relished the notion of tearing her away from her family and friends while forcing her to relive her nightmare repeatedly as he had her again and again. In the end when he would grow tired of her, he would kill her, cremate her remains and leave no trace of her existence.

Lisa had known her fate as well after he brought her to Russia but she was resilient and strong. Reason enough that he couldn't simply toss her aside. Years with her had reminded him of the initial reason he had stolen her to begin with. She brought a spark to his life. A feeling of something unidentifiable. Perhaps it was love though Jackson rarely loved anyone. Whatever it was, he had not the heart to destroy her.

Yet, nothing had gone according to plan. Lisa had been brought back to the States and his ass was on the block for this. His superiors didn't all agree on what was to them a 'distraction' to his normal painstaking work. Not to mention, the fact that she was in the position to give the FBI numerous details of where she was held which could cause a setback in operations. A manhunt was underway looking for her since she had disappeared from her father's house. One side wanting answers and other wanting to silence her permanently.

But there was no way in hell he would let his associates lay a hand of her. Surely he would reprimand her behavior leading to her escape out of his clutches but she was his to deal with and none else's.

Fact of the matter was he had another issue at large in dealing with Ryan's behavior. His previous attempts to gain access into his hard coded files left Jackson frustrated beyond words. Using a specifically designed worm, he set it to try to break through Ryan's rigorous firewall although it had been set to work ten hours ago and was still attempting entry.

Jackson's patience was waning.

A beep alerted him suddenly bringing him back to the computer and he realized his tedious efforts had finally given way to results.

But what he saw made his skin crawl and teeth clench. The details were carefully articulated.

Ryan had set him up to fail in his mission with Keefe. He had also arranged for the death of his family in hopes of driving Jackson over the edge. Ryan hoped to usurp Jackson's position while appearing as his confidante. An ingenious plan of which Jackson didn't suspect treachery.

_Fucking hell. _It was a betrayal that would not go unpunished. Hurriedly, he inserted a thumb drive and began backing up the pertinent data. His superiors would need to be alerted to Ryan's treachery but Jackson would insist on disposing of Ryan himself. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the k-bar that rested within. Serenely, he began to sharpen the blade. "It's been too long my friend."

Lisa stood before the door and knocked hesitantly. The stillness resumed and all was quiet with the exception of Lisa's racing heart. She could feel her pulse thudding in her ears and was almost surprised that this cacophony of noise didn't rouse the residents within.

_I knocked too softly. _Holding her breath, she placed her forefinger over the doorbell waiting for her courage to return. _It's now or never. _She pressed the doorbell quickly and suddenly a light flicked on within the kitchen in response.

The door opened and Lisa's heart raced in anticipation. The word 'Jim' nearly stumbled out of her mouth until she saw a woman in a nightgown and robe looking at her resentfully. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I….," Lisa looked around the neighborhood in panic. "I'm sorry. I must have gotten the wrong house."

A dawning realization seemed to cross the woman's face. "You're Lisa, aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know my…"

The stranger shook her head and reached out to take Lisa's arm to which, Lisa flinched. "It's all right. No one will hurt you. Come in."

Lisa stood her ground looking at her adamantly. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me, my name is Judy. I'm… well, three years ago, I was assigned to your case by the Homeland Security."

"You looked for me?"

"Of course, we searched for you for over a year."

"You and Jim?" Lisa asked faintly.

Judy opened the door wider and beckoned her inside to which this time Lisa reluctantly went inside. "Where is Jim? Where's Kathryn?"

Judy issued a sigh as she led Lisa to the living room. "He was on his way to see you." She sat down on the couch and clasped her hands together. "I can't imagine what you've gone through, Lisa but Jim eventually had to decide to move on with his life. We thought you were dead and…."

A pregnant pause. " Lisa, Jim and I got married a year ago."

Darkness swirled within Lisa's vision and pain constricted her chest. It was a feeling of a knife twisting within her gut that showed no end in sight.

Apologies and countless offers of money did little to sway Jackson from what he desired. He wanted Lisa back in one piece and Ryan found but to be put on ice for him to do with what he wished. Surely his superiors would understand.

And they did but they stressed how much simpler it would be to take out Ryan on site rather then attempting a capture. However they yielded to Jackson. They owed him that much. The orders were called in. Find and capture Ryan and Lisa. Do not kill. The lackeys beneath Jackson knew to obey. Anyone whom strayed from the plan would be dealt with and the organization was merciless.

Jackson smiled, savoring the upcoming kill. Perhaps as his gift to Lisa, he would let her watch Ryan die slowly, his screams piercing the air. Maybe, just maybe, he would let her have a hand in it. After all, she would undoubtedly be just as enraged as Jackson and surely see that Ryan was solely responsible for all the endured.

The plans he had in store for the two of them. He would make it up to her and those wasted years, Lisa would soon forget.

His phone rang. "Rippner." He muttered. He raised his eyebrows and let out a soft chuckle. "So, headed back to him after all. I should've guessed." Grabbing his coat, he headed towards the door. "Yes, of course. I'm on my way."

Jackson would have her back tonight.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm infinitely sorry about the delay but I only just started to feel like writing again and this story his close to home several situations I was going through. The last few months have been terrible with job losses and an assault situation I had to deal with, not to mention a friend whom turned out to be a sociopath which became a rather complex set of circumstances. At any rate, the story is almost done and I want to finish it and start the next. I'm not immeasurably proud of this chapter but I suppose it's been a while since I had a chance to get back into these character's minds, etc. Again, my thanks to Royalty09 and all those whom left me reviews and sent me PM's to get my act together again.


	26. Time Standing Still

Time remained frozen for Lisa as she tried to absorb the news. Her breath hitched in her throat and she tried to swallow. A piece of her life at that moment seemed to be slowly torn from her where only despair and emptiness remained in its wake. Three years spent wasting away in a dream of some idealized reunion when ice cold reality gripped her of the inexplicable truth.

But still, there was Katherine. She was nearby somewhere. Lisa could feel it. And with her child only a room away, there was still meaning yet to her life. Not all was lost upon her return. Jim had found another. Deep down, Lisa knew it was to be expected. But she had wanted to deny it to herself. She struggled to get control of her emotions.

"Katherine?" Her voice came in a dry whisper that she could scarcely hear but somehow Judy understood.

"Of course." She beckoned Lisa over to the hallway and as they headed to the door to Katherine's room, Judy turned to her. "She's asleep but take all the time you need."

Lisa nodded, her face impassive as she reached for the door knob. Judy's hand lingered on her arm. "Remember Lisa, you will always be welcome here. Katie is still your daughter. She always will be."

Lisa could not speak due to the constriction in her chest due to the tremendous weight of emotion that pressed upon her so she inclined her head once more and entered into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Her daughter was sleeping, curled up beneath soft, lilac sheets which matched her light purple pajamas. Obviously a favorite color of Katherine's judging by the wallpaper done in differing shades of lavender with contrasting white floors on the print.

Katherine's hair was longer in the same vivid shade of brown that Jim had yet Lisa thought she could see a few streaks of auburn accenting her curles.

She tentatively reached out and touched a stray lock of hair, baby soft beneath her fingertips. Then she touched Katherine's hand, which clenched her finger instinctively. Lisa gazed at her longingly. _She won't remember me. _The iron grip of reality stilled her blooming contentment. Katherine…Katie wasn't really hers anymore. She would only recognize Judy as her mother and feel comfort with that sense of family despite any biological connection they might share.

The questions that plagued her mind were many. Who was she to come into her life and take from her what she knew to be her family? Would she even come to terms with Lisa being her real mother? Doubts flooded through her mind but still she refused to move, staying crouched next to Katherine's bed, holding her hand, remembering the days she held her daughter and had a family before it was ripped away from her.

She bent her head, weeping silently, scarcely hearing the door open behind her. A gentle, masculine hand rested on her shoulder. Her husband… her ex husband had returned to offer her some form of muddled sympathy. Nothing of course that would appease the loss or aching emptiness in her chest.

"Jim…" She started to say, turning, only to choke on her own words when she met Jackson's steely blue eyes. Possessiveness reigned in them mixed with self recrimination.

"No!" She jerked away from him, instinctively grabbing Katherine whom, startled from sleep, started to scream. She pulled Katherine to the opposite end of the room away from Jackson whom stood between her and the door. He took a step nearer to them. "Get away from us!"

"After all we shared?" He smiled, taking another step towards her. "I think not, Leese."

The window wasn't that far away. If only she could push Katherine outside away from the monster standing in front of her.

"Besides, I have a gift for you, Lisa."

"Where is Judy?"

He shrugged. "Just taking a nap. Nothing serious. Now, back to my offer."

"Your offer?" Lisa's voice was strangled. Katherine's screams had alleviated into tears, her words, almost made nonsensical by her sobs but still the one word was uttered with clarity. "Mommy!"

Jackson had heard it too. He looked at the little girl with a gaze that Lisa could not discern and made another step forward. "You want your family back, don't you Lisa?"

"My family is gone. You made sure of that."

"But I'm willing to make amends."

"Why?" Lisa shook her head. "No. I don't care to know. I just want you to leave." She gritted her teeth. "Actually, I just want you to die." A daring comment she knew that would surely result in much pain that she would suffer but still, she was tired of being broken. She had endured it for years and when she was found by security in the airport, much of her was uncertain that she could be rescued but she wouldn't let Jackson know of his domination over her mind. She had to take her power back.

He moved his hands in an expansive gesture. "Ah, Leese, you know that isn't true. Besides, things won't be the same between us. I found out who was really responsible for the failed Keefe operation." A conciliatory smile appeared on his lips. "Ryan was the bastard that screwed us both over and guess what Lisa?" He crouched down to her level. "I'll let you do the honors and kill him if you want to."

Lisa closed her eyes praying that she would indeed wake up as she had before knowing Jackson's return was only one of her reoccurring nightmares but God seemed unwilling to hear her prayers. And then she heard Katherine shriek in a mixture of pain and fear. Her eyes flew open as Jackson started to pull Katie from her huddled grip.

"No! Let her go!" She wrestled to keep hold of the child as Katherine's screams grew in volume. "You fucking bastard, let her go."

"We can take her with us, Leese. Be a family. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it isn't! Her family is here. My home is here"

"You have no choice Lisa. I'm not letting you go. Little Katie is the only concession I'm willing to make here. So, what will it be?"

"Go to hell, Jack." She spat on him. Her hatred felt empowering as she glared at him venomously. He slapped her hard across the face, knocking Lisa over on her side. With one hand, he wiped the saliva off his cheek. "Little bitch, after all I've offered you…"

"All you offered me…" Lisa whispered. "You raped me for three years." Her voice shook with emotion. "I can never have children again." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I had to watch Malina die right in front of me."

"An accident, I assure you. I didn't know…"

"You knew. You just didn't get your hands dirty."

"Things will be different Leese. Our new home will…"

"Be just another prison." She couldn't bear to continue meeting his gaze. The one that had tormented her night after night for three years. She had lost herself with him. Pieces of her slowly died and she was set adrift knowing only an aching emptiness. Perhaps a part of her wanted to give up and return with him to a place where she didn't have the burden of controlling her own life. Where he could make all the decisions and she would no longer feel so alone.

But it was a trap and she surely couldn't subject Katherine to that dismal existence. "If you truly want to make amends, Jackson, you'll go away and leave me alone."

The same feral look she had seen before in her state of captor entered his blue eyes. "I can't do that." He seized her arm and Lisa screamed. "You'll thank me for this later."

A vicious form of tug of war ensued as he also seized Katie's arm and dragged the two of them towards the door. The task made difficult as Lisa fought his hold and that of her daughter's every step of the way.

No one paid attention to the window as Ryan who was watching them surreptitiously, raised a silencer equipped pistol and fired into the ensuing scuffle.

More screams followed by a groan as Lisa collapsed onto the carpet, her blood pooling into the mesh fibers that had managed to soften her fall. Jackson turned to see Ryan, cursing loudly as he attempted to adjust his aim in his direction. Not quick enough, as Jackson whipped out the K-bar, and with expert precision he threw it catching Ryan in the throat, slicing his windpipe. He fell onto the grass as Jackson approached the window staring at him through the myriad of cracked glass, watching him choke on his own blood until the pronounced death rattle was heard.

"This death was too good for you." He sneered before turning back to Lisa to assess her injury.

It was serious. The round had caught her in the lower abdomen and exited near the base of her spine. Blood kept pooling onto the floor and he clenched his teeth as he pressed his hands against her wound to stop the bleeding.

Lisa's breath came in heavy gasps as her vision became distorted. She felt hands pressing down on her. _Who…? _But then she remembered. Jackson. He was trying to staunch the flow of blood. "Katie…" She managed to whisper.

"She's next to you." Katherine had curled up next to the wall finding sanctuary from the madness by pressing her face into the depths of the carpet. Something was being tightened around her stomach. Jackson had made a makeshift bandage as a tourniquet against the wound.

"Go…" Lisa managed. Jackson shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here." His words were desperate and she could sense his regret but it didn't matter anymore. "I can't…" Headlights beamed through the window. Jim had returned home. _Oh God. Jim. _

"Please?" Her plea was pitiful but Jackson understood. He nodded slowly and glanced at Katherine with a dawn of comprehension. Opening the window, he glanced back at Lisa. "I will never be far."

Lisa shuddered at those words but then the waves of drowsiness were coming in at a steadier pace. Her body felt so numb yet she shivered feeling the cold encroach upon her.

The door flew open and the familiar arms of long ago grasped her shoulders. "Lisa?" Jim's voice radiated despair. "Lisa! Stay with me. Help is coming. Just stay with me."

She looked into his warm brown eyes and felt so much love for him at that moment; it wiped away all thoughts of bitterness and shame. "Jim…I'm so tired." It was a whisper. And then she saw it. Pure white light filling the doorway. "It's so beautiful."

"No, honey. Don't go to sleep."

"Take care of Katie. Please, Jim."

He held her closer. "I promise. But you'll be okay. We'll take of her together."

"Just kiss me one last time."

Their lips met in that moment in a kiss of such purity and love, Lisa could feel the heartbreak and a stray tear ran down her cheek. But it was good. She could take his love with her and that's what she would choose to remember. How she found love here on earth against all the odds stacked against her and even though it was brief, it had still been worth all the pain.

"I love you." She closed her eyes but the light remained eventually engulfing her until she felt as if she had been given wings. She was finally free.

Jim remained clutching Lisa's body sobbing when the paramedics arrived pronouncing her death with quiet sympathy as they gently put her on a stretcher and covered her with remarkable compassion with a blanket until her face was at last obscured from view.

A tormented life brought to a final, reckless end brought Jim and Joseph Reisert little consolation. Katherine remained in a state of shock having witnessed the terrifying events and was hospitalized for several days until a child psychiatrist deemed it suitable that she could be seen on an outpatient basis. Judy recovered, her injuries few aside from the concussion served at Jackson's hands.

Jackson Rippner had seemed to disappear once more into thin air although the search was ongoing; Jim knew he would not be found. If he had the opportunity he would have ripped Jackson apart with his bare hands but fate would not have it be so. A vendetta would not help his family recover and he had promised he would not leave Katie's side.

Lisa's funeral was quieter then the first. Katie stood at his side staring blankly at a tree next to the gravesite as Jim watched as Lisa was finally laid to rest. Judy had squeezed his shoulder whispering words of comfort he didn't quite comprehend. He swallowed trying to disengage the mutinous lump in throat. "Sleep well, Lisa." Those final words were all he could offer before he took Katie's hand and left Lisa Reisert's final resting place.

Jackson had watched Lisa's burial from his car. The windows were of course tinted to hide him from view. Regret and self-doubt now were in constant companions as he turned over the events of the night of Lisa's death within his mind. He should of paid more attention. Should of waited for his back up. Amateurish errors made on the basis of his emotion. Ryan of course would have sought reprisal for his exposure but Jackson hadn't taken it into consideration at the time. There were among the list of many things he would need to rectify.

However, he held sincere his promise that would never be far. Even if he failed Lisa, he wouldn't fail her child. Indeed Katherine was the very image of Lisa aside from the color of the girl's hair. He could only fathom what she would look like ten years from now. But his imaginings aside, he swore to look after her.

Indeed, he would stay close by, just out of sight; watching and ensuring that she grew up under his protection until the day he might introduce himself to her.

Jackson smiled briefly, relishing the thought of that day within mind before he started the car. Of course, he did this all for Lisa. He would ensure Katherine's safety no matter what the cost. Until then, he would do as he always did. Be elusive and disappear.

I've finally brought this story to a close and there might be a sequel but I have to consider the storyline. I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to get into the frame of mind to finish this. A lot in my life has occurred and it was actually painful at times to write this even though I knew how it would end.

**My thanks to Royalty09…we don't correspond as much as we used to but she was a great advisor for this and assisted me with some of the technical and emotional aspects of the ending.**

**I will probably return to edit this but I wanted to at least post it so you guys don't think I just abandoned it forever. Again, my apologies**


End file.
